


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: - Mais j'ai pas d'identité ici ! J'existe pas.- Une identité ça s'invente, tu sais.- J'ai promis à mon neveu de faire quelque chose avec lui.- Harris est un peu spécial mais il est sympa...- Derek, on ne grogne pas sur les gens.- J'ai pas des petites griffes !Dire que Stiles voulait simplement une vie normale... mais ennuis et Stilinski... ça rime !
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Il y avait des fois où Stiles en venait presque à regretter la bonne vieille époque où c'était Scott et lui, seuls, contre le reste du monde. L'époque où seuls les beaux yeux et la sympathie ( _toute relative_ ) de la jeune et jolie Lydia Martin comptaient. L'époque où le garçon à la mâchoire de travers était le seul à supporter l'hyperactif qu'il était... exception faite du malheureux _Monsieur son père_.

Il y avait des fois où Stiles regrettait d'avoir embarqué son meilleur et plus fidèle ami dans une aventure qui allait irrémédiablement changer le cours de leur existence. À commencer par celle du jeune McCall d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant !Des fois où il se trouvait particulièrement _stupide_ d'avoir voulu emmener Scott faire une ballade nocturne dans une forêt où un cadavre venait d'être signalé. _Rectification_ : où une moitié de cadavre venait d'être retrouvée... au temps pour lui ! Des fois où il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir avoué la présence de son compère lorsque le shérif ( _toujours son père_ ) lui avait mit la main dessus. Il avait osé abandonner Scott à son triste sort et était, l'air de rien, en partie responsable du fait qu'il ait été mordu par un Peter Hale fort peu sympathique à l'époque. _Non qu'il le soit davantage aujourd'hui mais bon..._

Il y avait des fois où Stiles aurait aimé que tout soit différent. Que sa vie soit différente !

Pas de loup-garou et de chasseurs qui se chamaillent fort peu discrètement à travers la ville et ses environs... pour des broutilles qui plus est ( _à considérer le fait que mettre le feu à la demeure Hale soit une broutille_ ) et qui, en plus, vous prennent un peu trop régulièrement à partie.

Pas de Derek Hale qui vous grogne dessus à tout bout de champ. Qui vous menace de mort à chaque fois qu'il vous voit _(et il vous voit un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs_ ).

Pas de Isaac Lahey qui vous fait les yeux doux afin de vous manipuler à sa guise... et qui vous pique et vous assassine le lendemain avec ses paroles bien senties.

Pas d'Allison Argent qui vous fait perdre le peu de latin que vous pouvez avoir. _Amie ? Ennemie ?_ Et qui, _en prime parce que sinon c'est pas assez_ , tourne et retourne la tête de cet imbécile de Scott !

Pas de Jackson Whittemore qui, en plus d'être aussi insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire, rappelle sans cesse à votre bon vouloir qu'il avait désormais développé quelques facultés lupines dont il aurait mieux fait de continuer à se passer. _Merci Derek ! Vraiment !_

Pas d'Erica Reyes sure d'elle... et pas loin de pouvoir dérober le titre de "connasse de l'année" au nez et à la barbe de Jackson ( _et peu vous importait, vraiment, le fait que Jackson n'ait pas grand chose de féminin_ ).

Pas de Vernon Boyd... _bon_... il n'y avait pas non plus réellement de Vernon Boyd dans votre vie, mais bon ! S'il pouvait y être moins encore : ça ne serait pas de refus.

Et surtout... surtout : pas de Peter Hale ! Pas de Peter Hale qui va bientôt finir par totalement vous rendre chèvre ( _non que vous ayez besoin de lui pour l'être en plus_ ) tellement vous ne savez pas sur quel pied danser avec celui-ci ! Est-il un gentil oncle ayant quelque peu dérapé ( _appelons dérapage le meurtre barbare de sa nièce_ ) ou un taré sanguinaire ? Impossible de trancher... pas de bol.

Il y avait des fois où Stiles espérait simplement se réveiller, se préparer à la hâte afin d'avoir une chance d'arriver au lycée avant que la sonnerie n'ai retenti. Il voulait retrouver un Scott qui lui lancerait un regard noir, qui le regarderait avec sa gueule de traviole... et qui lui reprocherait de l'avoir abandonné en pleine forêt en pleine nuit et sans véhicule.

Non !

On rembobine !

Il y avait des fois où Stiles espérait simplement se réveiller, se préparer à la hâte afin d'avoir une chance d'arriver au lycée avant que la sonnerie n'ai retenti. Il voulait retrouver un Scott à moitié crevé qui lui demanderait s'il voulait, oui ou non, venir passer la soirée chez lui à manger du zombie et tuer des chips.

Ou peut-être serait-ce l'inverse ?

Oui, probablement.

C'était préférable en tout cas. Qui voudrait manger du zombie ?

Il y avait vraiment des fois où Stiles aimerait avoir imaginé tout ce bordel qu'était sa vie et découvrir que tout ce qu'il croyait vrai n'était en fait que le fruit de son cerveau détraqué ; qu'un long et étrange rêve.

Pourtant, lorsque l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, il sut alors immédiatement que ça ne serait pas pour retourner dans un monde normal où sa seule préoccupation serait de ne pas se faire repérer et coller par Harris. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; ni carré ; ni triangle ; ni dodécagone ! Il y avait un problème et Stiles se trouvait apparemment en plein dedans... voilà qui changeait !

Évidemment !

C'était pas drôle sinon.

Pourquoi varier les plaisirs ?

Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?

Ennuis et Stilinski ça rime _après tout_ !

Stiles ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, à vrai dire ( _ni dans un quelconque autre lit_ ). Il n'était pas emprisonné par ses draps. Il n'était pas ligoté par ses couvertures un peu trop nombreuses. Il n'était pas prit en otage par l'association des différents items précédemment cités. Son oreiller ne se trouver ni dans ses bras, ni sous sa tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait _pas_ d'oreiller.

Pour tout dire : il n'était même pas chez lui... ou chez Scott.

Or il était toujours chez Scott... ou chez lui.

Toujours !

Ou presque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce binns, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se redressait et grimaçait pour la forme et les caméras. Qu'est-ce que... génial et _comme par hasard_ c'est maintenant que quelqu'un débarque.

La porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Stiles était en train de s'ouvrir. L'adolescent n'avait pas encore prit la peine de détailler les lieux et encore moins de fouiller les coins, recoins, tiroirs et étagères qui meublaient l'endroit. Bon nombres de ses questions auraient alors pu commencer à trouver leur réponse, s'il l'avait fait.

Un homme entra et, brusquement, s'arrêta. Les yeux ronds, les deux individus se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Ils étaient aussi intrigués l'un que l'autre... l'autre peut-être plus que l'un, en fait !

Et quant à savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose : Stiles jugeait qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour se prononcer.

\- OK. Alors là, pour le coup, c'est... c'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Très bizarre. Trop bizarre. Je dois être en train de rêver... pitié, dieux des Schproums, de la nourriture italienne et des chaussettes pas trouées : faites que je sois en train de rêver.

Remarquez : si la vie de Stiles n'avait pas été le joyeux foutoir qu'elle était actuellement... ne se serait-il pas ennuyé ?


	2. Fatal Error

Stiles ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui se tenait encore et toujours debout dans l'entrée de la pièce... et il ne manqua pas de constater que la réciproque était également vraie ! Bouche bée, l'adolescent comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se disait également que, décidément, il passait son temps à se tromper ces derniers temps. Déjà qu'imaginer que Derek soit un loup-garou cinglé ayant tué sa sœur aîné, l'ayant coupé en deux puis ayant ensuite été l'enterrer auprès de son ancienne maison était, il faut l'avouer, quelque chose de gros à avaler... et de totalement faux ! Après tout : Derek n'était qu'un loup-garou cinglé qui avait été enterrer sa sœur auprès de son ancienne maison... et son oncle également. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

Donc... pour en revenir aux moutons de Stiles : l'adolescent commençait à se dire qu'il passait son temps à se tromper. Outre le fait d'avoir été s'imaginer que Derek était un loup-garou cinglé (et vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire), il avait sincèrement cru que sa vie ne pourrait pas devenir plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si si ! Vraiment ! Il l'avait cru !

Il fallait tout de même bien admettre que la barre avait été mise très haute ! Toujours plus haute ! Tellement toujours plus haute qu'en fait : il aurait _définitivement_ pu et _dû_ se douter du fait que sa vie pouvait encore devenir plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pauvre petit être naïf et innocent qu'il était !

_D'accord_. Scott avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Pourquoi pas après tout...

 _D'accord_. Laura Hale était un alpha et Peter Hale, qui soit dit en passant était censé rester à l'hôpital encore un bout de temps, l'avait tué et non Derek Hale. Ce dernier s'étant contenté de tuer le Peter Hale précédemment nommé. _Sympa la famille, non ?_

 _D'accord_ , lui, Stiles, avait peut-être un peu participé à la mort du-dit Peter. Un peu !

 _D'accord_ , toujours le même Peter n'était même pas mort... enfin plus mort... Il avait été mort et ne l'était plus. Et ça, il faut le dire, ça a quand même le mérite de très bien se positionner dans la liste des trucs bizarres.

 _D'accord_. Jackson avait été transformé en bestiole écailleuse au lieu d'une bê-bête à poils... et avait été possédé par un taré de photographe. Comme on dit : c'est la vie !

 _D'accord_. La petite-amie de son meilleur ami était la fille d'une vieille famille de chasseurs. Évidemment ! Trop facile sinon !

 _D'accord_. Le grand-père de la petite-ami du meilleur ami précédemment cité était l'un des deux candidats favoris pour le titre de "taré de la décennie". Taré de l'année ? Bande de petits joueurs !

 _D'accord_. La tante de la petite-amie du meilleur ami toujours précédemment cité (et accessoirement : la fille du grand-père dont il était question juste avant) était sa principale rivale. _Ça restait en famille, au moins._

 _D'accord_. Le shérif de Beacon Hills n'était absolument pas au courant de tout le côté surnaturel auquel pouvait être lié la ville... et son fils... et ses amis... et à peu près tout le monde en fait. Sauf lui.

 _D'accord_ ! D'accord ! D'accord !

Il aurait vraiment dû se douter que tout aurait pu empirer.

Bah oui mais non.

\- Désolé mais... le cabinet est fermé.

Et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Et Stiles mordit ses lèvres. Et Stiles grimaça. Et Stiles... et Stiles se demanda depuis quand « _le cabinet est fermé_ » pouvait être une remarque autorisée et considérée comme acceptable en pareille situation. Mince quoi ! Son interlocuteur venait tout de même de trouver un adolescent inconnu, flippé, paumé dans son cabinet ; dans son cabinet qui, comme il l'avait si justement fait remarquer, était fermé ! Un peu d'imagination que diable !

L'hyperactif comptait bien faire une remarque à l'autre individu à ce propos. Il souhaitait lui dire que cette réaction n'avait, à son sens, pas grand chose de logique. Il souhaitait le lui dire, _vraiment_ , et pourtant... il ne le fit pas ! À la place, Stiles se surprit plutôt à lui dire :

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Pas du tout le même genre, hein ?

Il y avait plusieurs choses à savoir au sujet de Stiles si on souhaitait ne pas tomber de haut à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. Pour commencer : il était du genre à ne pas s'étonner de grand chose (« _Oh mec ! T'es un loup-garou et les loup-garou ça n'existe pas mais si tu en es un c'est que ça existe sauf si tu existes pas et que t'es dans ma tête mais comme tout le monde a l'air de te voir tu dois exister sauf si tout le monde est dans ma tête ! Oh c'est trop classe ! Tu me montres tes dents ?_ »). Il avait un instinct de survie tout à fait personnel et intéressant à étudier (« _Quoi ? Tu veux m'égorger avec tes dents ? OK, d'accord. Tu veux des frites ?_ »). et surtout... surtout : entre ce qu'il pouvait penser et ce qui avait le malheur de quitter ses lèvres il y avait toujours un monde ( _voire plus !_ )

\- Bien, sourit l'homme.

Stiles poussa un long, très long, abominablement long soupir. Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles ! La bouche entrouverte, légèrement penché en avant : il avait tout du gamin choqué dans les séries ou dessins animés ! L'homme semblait vraiment trouver normal le fait qu'un adolescent, lui en l'occurrence, se soit invité dans son cabinet... toujours aussi fermé qu'un peu plus tôt.

\- Où est votre...

\- _J'ai_ besoin de votre aide, insista davantage Stiles.

En entrant dans la pièce, l'adulte avait paru surprit d'y trouver une autre âme vivante et humaine. Il avait ensuite reprit ses esprits et su formuler sa remarque (peut-être un peu étrange au vu de la situation mais qui n'avait, fondamentalement, pas grand chose d'étonnant non plus). Il sembla pourtant de nouveau étonné suite à la réponse précipitée de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

Parfait !

L'homme hocha finalement la tête. Il invita cet illustre inconnu aux requêtes étranges (enfin, pas _si_ étranges que ça mais tout de même un peu) à davantage prendre ses aises dans la pièce. Pièce qu'il semblait connaître d'ailleurs. Soit. Pourquoi pas. Peut-être avait-il déjà eu le temps de faire un tour du propriétaire après tout et avait simplement eu la présence d'esprit, ainsi que la décence, de lui faire croire que non.

\- Je me suis réveillé ici, embraya aussitôt Stiles après s'être finalement installé sur la table de soin installée au centre de la pièce. Je me souviens pourtant pas de m'être endormi, vous voyez ? Mais ça, à la rigueur, c'est qu'un détail et on s'en fou. Enfin non on s'en fou peut-être pas parce que parfois les détails c'est genre super important ! Par exemple en cours de maths ! Si on oublie de compter un X et bah on aura tout faux à notre calcul et on devra tout recommencer et c'est barbant de tout recommencer donc on fouillera simplement nos calculs pour trouver l'erreur mais au final faudra quand même recalculer tout ce qui suit donc bon. Mais on est pas en cours de maths et on va supposer que des X et bah on en a pas. On en a sans doutes en fait. On a des X, c'est sur. Mais on va pas s'intéresser aux X pour l'instant. Le truc, vous voyez, c'est que j'ai rien à faire ici. Rien du tout. Et vous vous vous dites qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul X qui a dû se faire la malle dans mon histoire... ainsi que dans ma tête.

Étrangement, l'adulte qui était resté près de la porte d'entrée semblait être en total accord avec le lycéen qui parlait, parlait, parlait. Stiles n'avait rien à faire ici. Rien du tout ! Tellement rien du tout que le premier avait presque envie de le mettre à la porte... mais savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait alors pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui alors qu'une foultitude de questions lui venaient déjà à l'esprit alors que l'adolescent avait à peine entamé ses explications. Il y en avait bien trop, d'ailleurs, pour qu'il prenne le risque de laisser le gosse lui filer entre les doigts si vite dans l'histoire.

Curiosité mal placée, voyez-vous...

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu de l'aide ? l'interrogea-t-on malgré tout. Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que je pourrais t'aider et... quel est exactement l'origine de ton problème ?

\- Si je connaissais l'origine de mon problème mon problème serait vachement moins problématique, marmonna Stiles en retroussant un coin de ses lèvres et penchant la tête sur le côté. Et je viens vous voir, _vous_ , parce que... bah déjà parce que je me suis réveillé ici et vous avez débarqué donc j'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre... et parce que je vous connais. Je viens du futur. Je sais pas au juste en quelle année on est là donc si ça tombe je viens du passé... mais non seulement vous avez l'air nettement plus jeune ici qu'au moment où je vous connais, donc à part si vous avez trouvé la fontaine de jouvence ou j'sais pas trop quoi... bah ça veut dire que quand je vous connaît vous êtes plus vieux. Et si vous êtes plus vieux, ici vous êtes plus jeune ; et si vous êtes plus jeune bah on est dans le passé... sauf si mon histoire de fontaine de jouvence est bonne. Puis vous m'avez pas reconnu donc c'est que vous me connaissez pas donc qu'on s'est pas encore rencontré. Donc que je viens de votre futur et pas de votre passé. Logique non ?

Deaton, car c'était bien l'étrange vétérinaire qu'allait souvent voir Stiles et ses compères, fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent utilisait des mots simples, il faisait des phrases qui avaient du sens... et pourtant ce qu'il disait n'en avait absolument pas.

\- Que faisais-tu avant de...

Stiles sembla étonné par la remarque. Il avait joué le tout pour le tout, sans vraiment se concerter ou demander l'avis aux autres occupants de sa tête. Il lui avait tout déballé. Il avait sorti ses informations en vrac en espérant qu'elles aient davantage de sens à l'oral qu'en pensées... il aurait néanmoins pensé que Deaton aurait mit plus de temps que ça à le croire et accorder un crédit quelconque à ses propos.

\- Je vous aidait à soigner Peter qui avait accidentellement été blessé par une balle des Argent. Et vous allez me demander « _Peter ? Peter Hale ? »_ et je vais vous dire « _oui monsieur : Peter Hale »_ et vous allez me demander d'où je le connais et je vais pas vous répondre et vous allez hocher la tête puis passer à une autre question.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- De l'aide... accessoirement. Sinon des câlins. Et des pizzas. Mais de l'aide ça serait vraiment pas mal en fait et pas qu'accessoirement.

oOo

Après ce qui avait paru durer des jours ( _et non seulement une paire d'heures comme ça pouvait être en réalité le cas_ ) : Deaton et Stiles avaient finalement su trouver un terrain d'entente. Ce fut long. Ce fut fastidieux. Ce fut un combat acharné : mais ils avaient su parvenir à un compromis qui était, somme toute, pas trop mauvais.

L'adolescent avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès du vétérinaire afin que celui-ci accepte de l'héberger le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution et ramène l'hyperactif auprès des siens ; en échange de quoi Stiles avait dû accepter d'aller au lycée afin de se fondre dans la masse et ne pas tourner en rond.

Ne surtout pas tourner en rond !

Le plus jeune avait, bien entendu, tenté d'y échapper ! Il avait proposé ses bons et loyaux services à l'adulte ; il avait proposé de venir l'aider au cabinet ou de jouer au parfait petit elfe de maison ( _sans les haillons hein, fallait pas pousser !_ ) ; il avait promis qu'il accepterait, sans rechigner, d'exécuter toutes les tâches qui lui seraient assignées... même les plus ingrates ! Son offre, répétée et alléchante, avait systématiquement été refusée. Deaton avait beau connaître le garçon depuis seulement une paire d'heure : il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de supporter cet énergumène à longueur de temps.

Étrange.

\- Mais j'ai pas d'identité ici, tenta Stiles, boudeur. J'existe même pas, d'abord ! Et j'suis sur que vous vous dites que vous aimeriez bien que j'existe pas. C'est tellement... prévisible.

\- Une identité ça s'invente, tu sais.

Et merde...

oOo

C'est en traînant les pieds, en s'en prenant à tous les malheureux cailloux rencontrant le bout de sa chaussure, regardant partout autour de lui afin de voir tout ce qui avait pu changer ( _ou plutôt : tout ce qui n'avait pas changé !_ ) que Stiles approchait, lentement mais sûrement, du lycée de Beacon Hills. Une grande et épaisse enveloppe fermée entre les doigts, il s'apprêtait à aller donner les quelques papiers que Deaton avait prit la peine de remplir au cours des derniers jours... papiers qui officialiseraient son inscription.

Génial !

C'est en arrivant devant le grand bâtiment, qui n'avait rien de bien différent par rapport à son époque, que le lycéen comprit où se trouvait son erreur. Une erreur plus grande et plus grotesque encore que celle consistant à penser que rien ne pourrait être pire ! Une erreur qui, _à elle toute seule_ , était pire que l'ensemble de toutes ses autres erreurs.

À chaque fois que Deaton avait tenté de lui donner des renseignements utiles ou de lui parler de la vie à Beacon Hills _actuellement_ : Stiles avait su trouver le moyen de faire dévier la conversation. Que ce soit volontairement ou non il y était parvenu... et le regrettait amèrement à présent.

Le cœur de Stiles commença à dangereusement s'emballer quand il comprit qu'il ne savait rien.

Il ignorait quelles pourraient bien être les connaissances qu'il pourrait croiser ( _si jamais il en croisait !_ ).

Il ignorait ce qui était actuellement considéré comme "la base" en matière de cinéma ou de musique ; ce qui était plutôt gênant lorsque l'on souhaitait que vous vous fondiez dans la masse de lycéens !

Il ignorait tout... y comprit l'année en cours.

L'adolescent était dans un épais brouillard. Il allait devoir avancer à tâtons et s'en sortir seul. Autant dire qu'il était plutôt mal barré... car un Stiles lâché dans la nature à Beacon Hills, ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais même !

\- Atten... tion.

La fin du mot arriva un peu trop tard... le début aussi en fait. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait : un ballon de basket avait d'ores et déjà eu le temps et le privilège de venir percuter avec force la tête de l'hyperactif qui grogna de douleur. Ce dernier se retourna, furax. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver pour si peu. Ce n'était qu'un ballon, après tout ! Un objet de plus qu'il pourrait ajouter à la longue liste des " _objets ayant un jour cogné Stiles en pleine tête et il y en a tellement qu'on comprend mieux à présent pourquoi il est si marteau_ ".

Stiles en avait vu d'autres, après tout... et des choses bien pires qu'un ridicule petit ballon de basket. Et pourtant : quelqu'un était sur le point de permettre à l'hyperactif d'oublier sa propre bêtise et de se changer les idées. Un quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Un quelqu'un qui lui souriait.

Un quelqu'un qui stupéfia Stiles.

\- Désolé, marmonna le responsable, l'air gêné, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je... je voulais pas. Je t'ai pas... je t'ai pas... vu.

De nouveau, le cœur de Stiles accéléra. De nouveau, il commença à se dire qu'il aurait dû poser plus de questions à Deaton. De nouveau il resta bouche bée devant quelqu'un.

Peut-être qu'il avait une idée approximative de l'année en cours, après tout.

\- Euh... ça va ?

Stiles allait s'éclater.

Et il n'était absolument pas certain d'être en train de le penser.


	3. Script Error

Assit sur l'un des quelques bancs qui avaient pu être installés en face du lycée, son enveloppe simplement posée à ses côtés et désormais bien loin d'être au centre de ses préoccupations ( _non qu'elle l'ait été un jour, en fait_ ), Stiles écoutait d'un air profondément blasé celui qui avait eu l'amabilité de lui lancer un ballon de basket dans la figure en guise de cadeau de bienvenu. Au moins y en avait-il un qui faisait dans l'originalité !

Depuis que l'incident était survenu, l'autre adolescent n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de lui présenter ses excuses... encore... et encore... et encore ! L'hyperactif avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à se dire que ce que ses oreilles entendaient, ce que son cerveau ( _petit malin qu'il était_ ) s'empressait d'enregistrer était bel et bien réel. Nom d'une pipe ! Il connaissait le lycéen qui se trouvait actuellement face à lui et là se trouvait le nœud du problème. Ainsi que le reste du problème en fait. Le simple fait de connaître celui qui était en train de lui faire face étant _LE_ problème.

Stiles était en train de se dire que rien n'aurait pu être pire. Que le summum avait été atteint lorsqu'il avait failli être assommé par le ballon lancé par son interlocuteur. Rencontrer la version adolescente de cet énergumène était forcément un châtiment divin. Il se fit ensuite mentalement remarquer (au lieu d'écouter l'autre jeune, voyez-vous) qu'en fait... et bah si ! Ça aurait _encore_ pu être pire !

 _Il aurait pu_... rencontrer son père. Ça aurait été plutôt étrange, quand même. Comment aurait-il réagit si, au tournant d'une allée, il était tombé nez à nez avec son père. Son père ayant exactement le même âge que lui, bah oui !

 _Il aurait pu_... rencontrer sa mère. Ça aussi ça aurait eu le mérite d'être étrange, voire plus encore que dans le premier cas. Stiles savait qu'il n'aurait pu rester de marbre face à cette dernière et qu'un rien aurait suffit à le faire flancher.

 _Il aurait pu._.. rencontrer n'importe quel autre membre de la famille Hale. Un qui aurait dû être mort, par exemple. Autant dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix s'il fallait que le Hale rencontré soit mort dans un futur pas si lointain.

 _Il aurait pu_... rencontrer un Gérard Argent jeune. Quelle horreur ! Imaginez un peu : un pépé taré version adolescente. Déjà qu'il pétait le feu, le grand-père, à soixante balais passé mais alors à vingt ans... merci mais Stiles passait son tour.

 _Il aurait pu_ rencontrer n'importe qui en fait ! Harris. Le boulanger. La bouchère. Le facteur. La vieille au coin de la rue. N'importe qui mais non... il avait dû tomber sur _lui_.

Pourtant, au fond, ce _Lui_ était presque logique. C'était d'ailleurs le fait d'être presque logique qui avait étrangement poussé Stiles à ne pas y penser bien que ce soit logique. Logique non ? Après tout, y avait un moment déjà que la logique avait foutu le camp de sa vie !

Souvent, _et peut-être même un peu trop,_ Stiles poussait un long soupir. Il commençait à ne plus tenir. Il gigotait de plus en plus, regardait régulièrement autour de lui et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur les mots de l'autre. Il espérait, vraiment, que le lycéen bavard finirait bientôt par se taire afin de lui permettre d'en placer une... il allait apparemment devoir attendre encore longtemps. Ô malheur ! La punition divine était peut-être réelle finalement.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Stiles n'avait jamais su comment était cette personne étant plus jeune... et il n'avait honnêtement jamais cherché à le savoir. Il avait senti que la réponse aurait pu être particulièrement éprouvante pour son petit cœur et la situation actuelle tendait à le conforter dans cette idée. Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Jamais. _Ja-mais_!

L'hyperactif avait l'étrange impression d'avoir affaire à un faux Peter Hale. Il ressemblait à Peter Hale mais n'était _pas_ Peter Hale. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être la même personne ; ce n'était pas le même Peter Hale que dans son présent... le sien de présent, s'entend !

\- T'es nouveau non ?

Ah ! Il avait finalement arrêté de s'excuser ! Pas trop tôt.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour du lycée pour pas te perdre ? Même si il faut quand même le faire pour réussir à se perdre dans un lycée... mais après tout y a pas de raisons pour qu'on ne puisse pas ne pas se perdre dans un lycée.

Mais il parlait toujours trop.

\- On pourrait aussi faire un tour en ville ? Si tu débarques à peine au lycée c'est que tu dois être nouveau et tu la connais peut être pas trop trop, si ? Enfin si ça tombe tu la connais comme ta poche.

_Beaucoup_ trop !

\- Je te paierais un truc pour me faire pardonner le... le ballon dans la... tronche. Mais tu peux refuser hein ! Je vais pas t'obliger à accepter. Puis si ça tombe je suis un dangereux psychopathe et je dis ça pour pouvoir t'emmener dans la forêt et te tuer là-bas... et je dis peut-être tout ça pour que tu te dises justement que je suis pas tout ça.

_Beaucoup_ , _beaucoup_ trop.

\- Tu sais jouer au basket ? Qui ne sait pas jouer au basket ?

Les yeux ronds comme deux petits ballons ( _et c'était de circonstances !_ ) Stiles continuait à ne pas parler. On lui demandait d'enregistrer beaucoup trop d'informations diverses et variées d'un seul coup là. Il était peut-être intelligent mais son génie avait quand même des limites ! D'autant plus que son cerveau avait déjà bugé au moment où ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés pour la première fois sur un Peter de dix-sept ans.

Mais bon sang ! Depuis quand le loup-garou était-il ainsi ?

Ou plutôt... depuis quand ne l'était-il plus ?

\- Oh. Je... j'peux pas en fait ce soir, se rappela le jeune lycanthrope, l'air gêné et presque déçu. J'ai promis à mon... neveu de faire un truc avec lui et... demain ?

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils. Le début de la phrase de son interlocuteur avait étrangement tendance à sonner comme un « _je suis désolé mais j'ai de drôles de trucs lycanthropique à faire avec ma famille mais je ne peux rien te dire car je pense que tu ne sais rien de tout ce binns et comment je pourrais de toutes façons penser que tu sais alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer et que je t'ai pas encore laissé en placer une_ » (oui, même dans les pensées de Stiles Peter ne le laissait pas parler !).

Stiles avait toujours eu quelques misères ( _même un peu plus que ça_ ) à se dire que la relation entre Peter et Derek n'avait pas toujours été celle qu'il connaissait ; à se dire qu'un jour, ces deux là avaient su s'entendre et être complices. En avoir la preuve sous les yeux ( _enfin dans les oreilles... enfin bref_ ) l'était plus encore. Logique.

La logique avait définitivement refait irruption dans sa vie. Espérons qu'elle y reste.

Elle n'y restera pas.

À tous les coups elle n'y restera pas !

\- Je me ferais pardonner demain alors ? Enfin si tu veux hein... je veux bien ne pas me faire pardonner mais c'est un peu dommage et... je me tais.

Pourquoi diable insistait-il donc autant ? Pourquoi faisait-il toute une montagne pour un malheureux ballon ? Pourquoi parlait-il autant ? Enfin là, pour l'heure, il ne parlait plus. C'était donc le moment rêvé pour prendre la parole et pourtant... Stiles resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il tenait seulement à s'assurer que l'autre adolescent n'allait pas se remettre à parler. Dieu que ça pouvait être agaçant, était-il ainsi lui aussi ?

\- Tu ne me connais même pas, fit remarquer Stiles en levant les yeux vers Peter. Si ça tombe c'est moi le taré et c'est moi qui vais essayer de te tuer.

Un ignoble et innocent petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Peter suite à cette observation pourtant on ne peut plus juste. Enfin non, juste ignoble le sourire. Certainement pas innocent. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'un sourire _made in Peter Hale_ puisse être innocent ? Et pourquoi pas un mignon petit Derek !

Inquiet, l'hyperactif regarda autour de lui. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas de mignon petit Derek. Brrr. Quelle horreur ! Et pourquoi pas un... mieux valait écouter Peter plutôt que prendre le risque d'imaginer quelque chose d'encore plus flippant qu'un mignon petit Derek.

À imaginer que ce soit possible de trouver plus effrayant que ça.

Ooooh ça devait l'être ! Connaissant le bol hors du commun de l'humain : ça devait exister. Quelque part... pas forcément très loin d'ici.

\- Je sens que tu es clean, s'amusa le loup-garou. Donc... demain ?

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle, marmonna Stiles.

\- Thomas, répondit aussitôt le premier.

À l'entendre, on aurait presque pu se mettre à penser qu'il était on ne peut plus normal et pas du tout flippant le fait que Peter connaisse le prénom de son interlocuteur ! Stiles regardait le lycanthrope fort étonné par cette réponse qui était _étonnamment_ bonne... enfin non mais oui quand même... un peu... techniquement parlant il avait tord et raison à la fois. Si c'est possible ! L'autre garçon continuait à sourire et était, visiblement, on ne peut plus fier de lui. Saleté va !

\- Na... Nahda, termina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et semblant un peu moins sur de lui. Fin après c'est ce qui est noté sur l'enveloppe... que j'aurais pas dû lire. Si ça tombe en plus c'est pas toi mais on va supposer que c'est toi. Je vais supposer que c'est toi et tu vas confirmer mes dires... ou les infirmer. Tu confirmes ou pas ?

Finalement, l'hyperactif sourit à son tour et se sentait on ne peut plus sincère dans cette réaction. Ce Peter était, _certes_ , bien loin d'être le Peter qu'il s'était imaginé par le passé ( _donc dans le futur. Le futur d'ici mais son passé à lui. Son passé du futur. Si si !_ ) mais il saurait s'en accommoder avec le temps... ou sans le temps.

Stiles devait bien admettre que tomber nez à nez avec un loup-garou légèrement dérangé ( _mais très légèrement hein ! Après tout on parlait de Peter Hale_ ), instable et colérique l'aurait bien moins étonné que ça. Enfin si... si ça l'aurait étonné ! Beaucoup même. En fait, il ne savait pas plus que cinq minutes plus tôt comment imaginer l'ancien Alpha étant plus jeune.

_Dérangé_? Possible. Peut-être même vérifié.

 _Instable_? Probable également.

 _Colérique_? Étrangement, il avait déjà plus de mal à accepter cette idée (et non le fait que ce soit la sienne ne l'obligeait pas à être d'accord. _Il était la première personne à chercher à se contredire, d'ailleurs._ )

En fait, l'hyperactif avait tout simplement du mal à se dire que Peter ait un jour pu être un adolescent normal... ou presque normal.

\- T'as pas une tête de Thomas.

Voir le loup-garou qui était d'habitude si distant et désagréable, bien qu'à un niveau nettement moindre que son neveu qui avait tendance à battre tous les records en la matière, agir aussi normalement était... anormalement plaisant.

\- Quand j'étais petit je devais l'avoir.

_Oh oh._ Pas bon le froncement de sourcils de Peter. Vraiment pas bon. Saleté de lycan, va !

Si Peter avait été sur le point de faire un commentaire ( _et Stiles ne doutait absolument pas du fait que Peter ait pu être sur le point d'en faire un_ ) celui-ci ne vint jamais. Une voiture qui venait de se garer sur le parking avait su capter son regard et momentanément détourner son attention de Stiles. L'humain fut infiniment soulagé d'avoir droit à un court instant de répit et de pouvoir bénéficier de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour trouver un mensonge pas trop bancal.

Il n'était fondamentalement pas mauvais menteur ! L'hyperactif savait très bien mener les autres en bateau lorsque cela était nécessaire ou leur cacher quelque chose s'il ne souhaitait pas le leur dire ( _la preuve avec son père. Non ? C'était pas suffisamment frappant ?_ )... mais avez-vous déjà essayé de mentir à quelqu'un qui sait immédiatement déceler un mensonge ? Non ? Bah revenez quand ça sera le cas.

Peter ne quittait pas des yeux le véhicule qui venait d'arriver. Il recommença à sourire lorsqu'un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'année arriva droit sur eux, courant à toutes jambes, afin de prendre de l'élan et bondir sur le dos du lycéen.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage du plus vieux. Un sourire plus grand encore qu'auparavant. Un sourire heureux, tout simplement. Et ça fit bizarre à Stiles... vraiment bizarre. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir aussi insouciant et innocent.

Il se sentait privilégié. Il se savait malhonnête.

Jamais il ne saurait mentir à Peter et lui dissimuler la vérité. Il ne pourrait pas... pas en sachant tout le mal, toute la peine qui allait découler de son silence.

\- Voilà mon boulet personnel, présenta Peter en tournant sur lui-même afin de faire plaisir au plus jeune. C'est sa faute si je me ferais pardonner demain... si tu le veux hein... t'as pas répondu après tout.

\- Salut Derek, répondit simplement Stiles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, amusé par le comportement de l'autre adolescent.

Pour la seconde fois en trop peu de temps : Peter fronça les sourcils... tandis que son neveu saluait l'inconnu à son tour.


	4. Error 404

Peter ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux. Il cherchait à déterminer s'il avait, oui ou non, raison de trouver la présente situation on ne peut plus étrange. _Il semble actuellement inutile de préciser qu'il ne déterminait pas grand chose mais passons_. Le jeune homme n'excluait pas totalement l'idée selon laquelle il se montrait _simplement_ un peu trop méfiant vis-à-vis de cet inconnu. Pas comme si ce serait la première fois, après tout ! Laura lui faisait régulièrement remarquer qu'il était par moment légèrement paranoïaque et... et peut-être bien qu'elle avait raison.

Elle avait raison ?

Peut-être bien.

Mais elle avait raison ?

L'aîné des deux Hale, actuellement présents s'entend, fronça les sourcils et ne se gênait pas pour dévisager l'humain face à lui. C'était à peine s'il faisait encore attention au sac à patates qu'il pouvait avoir sur le dos ! Ce dernier, répondant au charmant prénom « Derek » ( _de charmant il n'en avait bien que le prénom, d'ailleurs_ ) comme avait si justement pu le deviner Thomas, était toujours sur le dos de son oncle. Il se tenait fermement accroché à Peter et ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir que ça s'arrête.

Peter avait-il, oui ou non, dit le prénom de son neveu un peu plus tôt ? Il n'en avait absolument pas l'impression mais... mais peut-être que ces cinq lettres avaient effectivement quitté sa bouche sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait un peu _beaucoup_ parlé après tout.

\- Je... je t'ai pas donné son nom, finit par murmurer Peter.

\- Euh... bah... si. Tout à l'heure. Il me semble, bafouilla Stiles en grimaçant (et poussant son interlocuteur à davantage s'interroger). Puis... ta... mère vient de le dire.

L'hyperactif avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à formuler cette remarque et pourtant... il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas la faire ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas la faire car ne pas la faire ne passerait absolument pas. La faire ne passait pas beaucoup plus mais un peu quand même donc c'était _un peu_ mieux.

Il lui fallait coûte que coûte réparer l'erreur idiote ( _comme bon nombre de ses erreurs, soit dit en passant_ ) qu'il venait de commettre.

Franchement peu emballé au départ par l'idée de Deaton visant à l'envoyer au lycée ( _Stiles n'était pas totalement dupe non plus et avait vite comprit que le vétérinaire ne voulait pas qu'il traîne dans son cabinet plus que nécessaire_ ), l'hyperactif était d'ores et déjà en train de réviser son jugement. Un Peter plutôt cool, quoique bavard, et un Derek adorable ? Comment refuser ? Il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur pareilles découvertes !

Stiles souhaitait donc continuer à donner le change.

S'il voulait continuer... il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête.

Logique.

Non ?

Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître : l'humain n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'avouer à Peter qu'il venait du futur était une bonne idée. D'autant plus qu'il devrait ajouter qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire de la famille Hale et que l'histoire en question n'était pas franchement folichonne. Non. Stiles n'avait pas du tout l'impression que dire la vérité soit une bonne idée, _et il savait de quoi il parlait !_

Stiles semblait avoir gagné un abonnement à vie à « _Mauvaises idées magazine_ », voilà pourquoi il savait de quoi il parlait ! Certes, il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, d'avoir de bonnes idées mais s'il décidait d'être un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, et il le décidait, il lui arrivait quand même plus fréquemment d'en avoir des _franchement_ mauvaises.

_Déjà_ , il avait débarqué un beau soir chez Scott dans le seul but de lui proposer, après avoir bien fait flipper le jeune McCall ( _fait totalement involontaire, d'ailleurs_ ), d'aller dans les bois pour chercher une moitié de cadavre « _mais qu'on sait pas laquelle_ ».

D'accord ! C'est vrai ! Ce fait tend à régulièrement revenir sur le devant de la scène mais ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de Stiles si ce truc là était VRAIMENT une mauvaise idée ! Si ? Bon, dans la mesure où il s'agit bel et bien d'une idée du Stilinski... peut-être que si.

_Déjà_ , il avait proposé de voler un fourgon au nez et à la barbe de son père ( _qui n'a même pas de barbe de toutes façons)_. Pourquoi ? Dans le seul but de garder prisonnier un Jackson kanimaté ( _Comment ça « kanimaté » n'existe pas ? Bah maintenant si)_ en attendant de savoir qu'en faire.

C'était quand même franchement débile quand on y réfléchit bien... ou quand on y réfléchit mal aussi... ou quand on y réfléchit pas du tout. Qu'importait : cette décision restait débile... bien que nécessaire !

_Déjà_ , il avait... bon pour le moment Stiles n'avait pas vraiment d'autres exemples à donner mais les deux auxquels il avait spontanément pensé étaient tout de même parlants, non ?

Mieux valait donc éviter d'ajouter un :

Déjà, il avait avoué à un futur loup-garou taré mort mais vivant et actuellement blessé dans le futur de maintenant ( _qui est le présent de Stiles qui est dans le passé_ ) que toute sa famille allait mourir brûlée vive ; que lui allait se contenter de brûler vif sans passer par la case « mort » mais qu'il y passerait plus tard, _pas de panique_!

Peut-être pourrait-il même préciser que la carte « Félicitation, vous ressuscitez grâce à votre idée de génie diabolique ( _surtout diabolique d'ailleurs_ ) consistant à se servir d'une adolescente innocente ( _si ! Lydia est une adolescente innocente... ou presque_ ) et la laisser plus vraiment très vivante au beau milieu du terrain de crosse du lycée pendant le bal de ce même lycée » était en sa possession. Peter n'avait donc pas à s'en faire vu que, dans le futur, il n'est pas mort ! Enfin pas vraiment. Mais « pas vraiment mort » signifiant principalement « pas mort » on pouvait donc dire qu'il n'était pas mort !

Pas de problèmes, donc.

Enfin si... un tas de problèmes.

Oui, mieux valait éviter d'ajouter ceci à la liste des nombreuses mauvaises idées de Stiles !

Ah ah ! Il y avait un nouveau candidat souhaitant rejoindre le club très sélect du « pire du pire ».

Déjà, il avait délibérément dit que Talia était la mère de Peter afin de faire oublier le fait qu'il savait que Derek était Derek, le neveu de Peter. Il l'avait fait sans se demander si ça pouvait faire souffrir le dit Peter.

De toutes façons : pourquoi souffrirait-il de cette erreur ?

Bon, bah... apparemment il souffrait de cette erreur.

 _Et merde_.

Le Derek miniature, toujours sur son perchoir et fermement tenu par son oncle qui ne souhaitait pas qu'il tombe, nicha innocemment son nez dans le cou de son aîné. Les bras de l'enfant serrèrent davantage l'adolescent... et Stiles regardait les deux Hale sans oser en croire ses yeux. Le futur Alpha avait l'air tellement adorable et semblait tellement aimer son oncle !

Le petit savait. Il savait que ce qui venait d'être dit blessait son oncle au plus haut point. Il savait que ces quelques mots, anodins en apparences, lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs et que l'affreuse réalité lui revenait de plein fouet.

Derek connaissait son oncle Peter, après tout ! Il connaissait tout de l'adolescent.

Il connaissait ses goûts afin de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Il connaissait ses points faibles afin de pouvoir se venger lors de leurs rares disputes. Il savait comment le manipuler à sa guise afin d'obtenir gain de cause ( _il avait un taux de réussite frôlant les 100%... sans pour autant les atteindre. Parfois Talia intervenait et empêchait Derek d'utiliser Peter)._ Derek savait tout ça... et il savait aussi identifier sans mal les battements de son cœur et comprenait le _pourquoi_ de cette petite mine qu'il avait.

\- Ma sœur, corrigea machinalement Peter, semblant ne même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, à mille lieues de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La mère de Derek. Ma sœur. Pas ma mère. Bon tu... tu descends, tête de pioche ?

Sa tentative pour changer de sujet et reprendre un peu contenance fut un raté complet. Non seulement parce que Peter n'était absolument pas convaincant mais, en plus, Derek ne souhaitait pas obéir et le fit comprendre à l'aide d'un grognement. Ce n'était clairement pas aussi impressionnant que ceux auxquels Stiles pouvait avoir été habitué jusqu'alors.

L'hyperactif sentait d'ailleurs qu'il aurait bien des misères à recommencer à faire profil bas suite à cette démonstration des plus... _ouais, non,_ il n'avait jamais fait profil bas face à l'Alpha ( _anciennement bêta_ ) et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer ! Surtout pas alors qu'il allait découvrir un tout jeune Derek.

L'enfant finit néanmoins par quitter le dos de Peter. Ce dernier n'avait guère laissé le choix à son neveu et l'avait tout bonnement lâché. Sitôt au bas de son perchoir, le plus jeune loup-garou alla prendre le ballon de basket qui avait été posé sur le banc ( _auprès de celui qui était, encore et toujours, l'Homme-sans-nom_ ). Il commença ensuite à dribbler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Agir normalement aiderait peut-être Peter à se reprendre.

Bon... il le faisait aussi pour montrer son impatience et son envie d'aller ailleurs. Immédiatement si possible ; maintenant ça serait mieux ; tout de suite serait parfait.

\- Peter ! Attrape !

Si sieur Peter ne revenait pas très vite ici, sur terre, à Beacon Hills, en face d'un vieux lycée tout pourrit ( _pas si pourrit que ça en réalité mais, aux yeux de Derek, c'était pourtant assurément ce qu'était le bâtiment_ ) : peut-être bien que la menace de l'atterrissage imminent de l'astéroïde _Ballon de basket_ dans la planète _Tronche_ le ferait.

D'ailleurs, au lieu de parler d'atterrissage... Derek se demandait si on ne pouvait pas plutôt parler d'attêtissage.

L'adolescent ainsi menacé, bien que perdu dans ses pensées et traqués par quelques souvenirs qu'il aimerait bien voir s'effacer, eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la malheureuse rencontre... et ne songea pas un instant à rattraper le projectile.

Il avait beau adorer Derek, le trouver adorable (parfois) et apprécier les nombreux moments qu'ils pouvaient partager... mais il y avait vraiment des fois où il aimerait tordre le cou de ce petit morveux.

Lui tordre le cou _avec amour_ , faut pas croire...

Mais lui tordre le cou quand même.

\- Non mais c'est de famille ou quoi de me balancer des trucs dans la figure ? Ma tête vous revient pas, c'est ça ?

\- Désolé, sourit Derek.

Saleté de mini-loup !

\- Je vais... j'vais vous laisser, finit par dire Stiles, quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant que l'enfant était réellement pressé et qu'il avait vraiment blessé Peter, à en juger par son silence et son air paumé. On se voit demain ?

\- Tu veux v'nir ? Proposa soudainement le plus jeune, les lèvres toujours tirées vers le haut et le ballon de nouveau en main. Peter il est super nul ! Je le bat super vite et tout !

Amusé, l'hyperactif ne manqua pas de remarquer l'air parfaitement indigné qu'affichait l'accusé. Derek venait, à sa manière et après bien des échecs, de ramener le second adolescent. Il l'avait éloigné de ses pensées peu joyeuses.

Rien n'était comme Stiles pouvait le connaître.

Absolument rien !

Enfin si...

Un tas de choses en fait...

Sauf les Hale.

Et bon sang ! Le fait que les Hale soient si différents de son monde lui faisait craindre le pire et ne le rassurait aucunement quant à ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre. _Aucunement_!

Si Stilinski rime avec ennui ( _et salsifis_ ). Hale rime presque avec bordel.

Et le bordel attire les ennuis, d'une certaine manière.

Bien ! On comprenait donc à présent pourquoi Stiles était toujours dans les parages quand Derek ou Peter avaient des ennuis. _Parfait_!

\- Je dois encore aller déposer quelques documents, tenta maladroitement Stiles afin de ne pas clairement dire oui ou non. Une autre fois, peut-être.

\- On peut t'attendre, suggéra Peter. Fin... si tu veux hein... je... tu... tu peux ne pas vouloir. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas. On se connaît pas. Tu viens de débarquer et je t’envoie un ballon de basket dans la figure et... et Derek t'en as envoyé un aussi et je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas risquer de t'en prendre un troisième. Tu veux ou pas ?

\- Et toi ? C'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix.

Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était comme s'il se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver ; comme si peu lui importait ce que les deux autres pouvaient décider : il suivrait sans protester. Ce n'était pas à ça que Stiles avait été habitué à son époque.

A son époque Peter était... un chieur, un emmerdeur, un enquiquineur de première classe (il faudrait même inventer une classe au dessus pour qu'il puisse y être placé). Peter avait un avis sur tout et ne se privait pas de le partager, même si personne ne le souhaitait.

Les yeux rivés en direction de la voiture de sa sœur, Peter regardait Talia tout en donnant, étrangement, l'impression de ne pas la voir.

Il ne voyait personne.

Il était seul.

Il était toujours seul.

Il serait toujours seul.

C'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Je vais vous laisser, assura Stiles, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure chose à faire. A demain Peter !

\- A... à demain.

\- Tu pourras me parler des profs et tout ça ? Histoire que je débarque pas sans rien savoir.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons et se dirigeait vers le lycée... Stiles se demanda s'il avait réellement vu un petit sourire étirer, cette fois, les lèvres de Peter.

\- Peter ! Je suis super content que tu ais un ami ! S'exclama une voix enfantine. Mais s'il est bête, tu me le dis et je le mordrais. Fort ! Et il aura plus envie d'être bête.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, s'amusa Peter en poussant doucement Derek.

\- Y a que moi qui peut être _bête_ avec toi. Et si il recommence à être bête : je l'égorgerais... avec mes dents !

\- On évitera, souffla l'aîné en grimaçant.

\- Et pourquoi il sent Deaton ?


	5. Runtime Error

Aussi unique puisse être Stiles : celui-ci entrait pourtant dans bien des catégories ! Elles étaient parfois relativement vide, _tendant ainsi à rendre l'adolescent un peu plus unique que s'il avait été rangé dans des cases pleines de lycéens en rut_... mais des catégories tout de même.

 _Et ouais_ !

_Stiles_...

 _Stiles_ est intelligent. Malgré toutes les âneries qu'il est capable de faire : il est bel et bien intelligent. _Si si, c'est vrai ! Parfois..._

 _Stiles_ use et abuse de son intelligence pour mettre au point des plans toujours tous plus foireux les uns que les autres. Ça _aussi c'est vrai_ ! On ne va pas remettre, une fois de plus, l'histoire de la balade nocturne en pleine forêt sur le tapis... mais on pourrait.

 _Stiles_ est un ami fidèle ; les poils et la bave en moins. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est le plus fidèle ami de l'homme mais ça ne serait pas totalement vrai. Disons qu'il serait plutôt le plus fidèle ami du loup-garou. _Nouveau concept, voyez-vous._

 _Stiles_ est un abominable petit fouineur sympathique (l _e sympathique étant important_ ). Une fois encore : on pourrait utiliser la balade nocturne en guise d'exemple. Oui. _Encore_ elle !

 _Stiles_ est un abruti. Être intelligent n'ayant jamais empêché qui que ce soit d'être un parfait abruti. Quiconque ayant la chance, toute relative, de fréquenter le jeune Stilinski pourrait vous le confirmer.

Stilinski et abruti : ça rime. Oui : Stilinski rime avec beaucoup de choses _._

Au milieu de toutes ces catégories se trouve la plus importante : la catégorie des «personnes capables de tenir leur langue» et bien... figurez-vous que Stiles n'en fait pas parti. L'adolescent étant tout bonnement incapable de se taire. Il avait toujours eu le plus grand mal à garder quelque chose pour lui ( _s'il venait à vous faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas encore révélé l'existence des bestioles poilues à son père... partez en couran_ t). Tout le monde aimerait que l'hyperactif apprenne à tenir sa langue, lui y comprit. Il y avait pourtant plus de chances pour qu'une légion de cochon apprenne à marcher au plafond afin d'aider l'armée des poules pyromanes à conquérir Neptune... que de chance de voir pareilles choses arriver. _Triste monde que celui-ci._

Car il était justement dans la catégorie des personnes ne sachant tenir leur langue : Stiles ne manqua pas de raconter à Deaton son étrange rencontre avec Peter et Derek Hale. Il considérait que Talia Hale ne rentrait pas totalement dans l'équation dans la mesure où elle avait délibérément choisie de ne pas déranger son frère cadet. À plusieurs reprises au cours du discours : le vétérinaire soupira, grimaça ou ferma les yeux.

Le genre de réactions qui n'étaient jamais bon signe lorsque l'on racontait à un gars de notre passé qui est dans son présent, _et pour qui vous venez du futur_ , que l'on a croisé une personne de ce présent que l'on connaît dans notre présent... soit dans le futur.

Mentir à la famille Hale ne plaisait pas vraiment à Deaton. _Ça ne lui plaisait même pas le moins du monde_. Non seulement parce qu'en tant que loup-garous ils étaient capable de déceler les mensonges... mais aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas devoir leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi étrange que l'apparition du gosse. Il avait beau ne pas avoir d'autres solutions, à sa connaissance, ce n'était pas pour autant que mentir devenait une idée de premier choix.

Certainement pas !

Et ce foutu gamin, trop bavard pour leur propre bien, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de lui parler de son époque. " _Trop de choses pourraient changer_ " qu'il disait ; " _J'ai vu Retour vers le futur, vous savez ?_ " qu'il disait avant d'ajouter " _Vous connaissez Retour vers le futur ?_ "

\- Comment les parents de Peter et de... Talia sont-ils... Parce que mes Derek et Peter n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Et j'ai jamais posé la question en fait. Ils me font peur. Très peur. Surtout Derek. Vous voyez le mini-Derek tout mignon ? Bah il est plus mignon du tout. Plus. Du. Tout.

\- Des chasseurs, soupira Deaton en préférant ne pas rebondir sur ce qui venait d'être dit au sujet de l'enfant.

Si Stiles jugeait préférable de ne pas lui parler du futur, ce que l'adulte pouvait comprendre même s'il l'acceptait difficilement, Deaton avait comme l'impression que parler du passé était inévitable. Mieux valait répondre à certaines de ses questions et limiter les dégâts.

Maintenant que l'adolescent avait _enfin_ comprit qu'il était important, _principalement pour lui en plus_ , de savoir dans quoi il était en train de mettre les pieds... ça n'en serait que plus facile.

 _Théoriquement_.

Facile n'avait pas l'air de faire parti du vocabulaire du fils Stilinski.

\- Quelques chasseurs daignent encore ne pas s'en prendre à n'importe qui et continuent de chasser les menaces... réelles mais beaucoup ont abandonnés cette idée. Ils semblent considérer qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Je suppose que ce n'est pas différent à ton époque ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Une boule, particulièrement pesante la boule d'ailleurs, se forma aussitôt dans son estomac. Ce simple état des faits rendait le comportement et la haine de Peter à l'égard des Argent et de leurs semblables presque explicable et logique.

 _Presque_.

\- Et officiellement ? Murmura Stiles. Comment leur mort a-t-elle été...

\- Incendie, répondit aussitôt Deaton qui avait vu la question arriver. Peter a su sortir à temps... pas ses parents. Talia s'est battue pour avoir la garde de son frère, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être séparé d'eux et aurait particulièrement mal vécu les pleines lunes.

\- Je suis pas certain qu'elle ait parlé de ça pour avoir la garde de Peter.

Prudent, le vétérinaire décida de ne pas rebondir sur cette remarque.

Ne pas nourrir les délires du lycéen semblait être le mieux à faire.

\- Il est scolarisé à Beacon Hills depuis... trois mois. Plus ou moins.

Il y a ces gens qui, même lorsqu'ils parlent, semblent ne rien dire. Ces gens qui restent silencieux envers et contre tout ; puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui, même silencieux, étaient bavards. Stiles était un silencieux bavard (même s'il était nettement plus souvent un bavard bavard et bruyant).

\- C'est... c'est super récent en fait, s'horrifia le lycéen en comprenant un peu mieux la réaction de l'autre adolescent un peu plus tôt. J'aurais dû me taire. J'aurais dû me taire. Pourquoi je sais pas me taire ? Surtout que je savais que c'était pas... j'ai cru que ça allait un peu rattraper mes conneries mais... je suis horrible. Peter va me détester. Bon, je suis pas sur que dans mon présent il me déteste pas déjà. Enfin vu que mon présent c'est son futur... si ça tombe il me déteste dans le présent qui est son futur car dans son passé il m'avait déjà rencontré et j'avais dit ça et... et c'est possible ça ?

\- Tu devais faire oublier les erreurs que tu avais déjà commise. A commencer par la plus grosse : identifier Derek. Aussi douloureux cela puisse être pour Peter et difficile pour toi : je crains bien que tu n’ai pas eu trop le choix. Et tu devrais probablement faire d'autres erreurs de ce genre si tu n'apprends pas à tenir ta langue. Tu es nouveau ici, Stiles. Tu n'es pas censé connaître qui que ce soit... ou quoi que ce soit.

Il était possible que le vétérinaire ait raison. Il y avait, à vrai dire, de très fortes chances pour qu'il ait raison. Stiles détestait quand les autres avaient raison et lui tord. Pas toujours mais assez souvent. Les quelques fois où les autres avaient raison et lui montraient que lui, de son côté, se fourvoyait sur toute la ligne... ça signifiait bien souvent que les pires scénarios que s'était imaginé Stiles n'étaient pas les pires.

_Bah ouais._

_Pas de bol pour lui._

Les mots de Deaton, qui étaient probablement justes vu que ça n'avait pas changé en quelques instants, ne rendaient pas les choses plus simples à accepter. Ni plus facile à supporter, d'ailleurs. Bien au contraire !

Tout était de la faute de Stiles. C'était lui qui avait fait les erreurs... et Peter qui avait dû en faire les frais. Un Peter plutôt sympathique, bien que bavard, que l'hyperactif allait probablement apprécier. Autant dire que c'était une mauvaise approche.

D'accord ! Peter lui avait envoyé un ballon de basket dans la figure ( _et Derek aussi_ )... c'était pourtant loin d'équilibrer la balance.

Stiles ne saurait jamais délibérément refaire ce genre d'erreur. Pas en connaissant la vérité et encore moins après la réaction de Peter. Il n'était pas forcément fan de ce loup-garou là ( _pour être honnête : il n'était fan d'aucun loup-garou_ ) mais ne lui voulait pas non plus le faire souffrir.

Il ne voulait faire souffrir personne. Ou peut-être une ou deux personnes... mais pas plus !

\- Attendez. Incendie ? Releva enfin Stiles. Vous avez dit dans un incendie. Officiellement c'est un incendie ? Genre avec du feu, des flammes, des trucs qui crament et tout ?

\- C'est un peu le principe d'un incendie, non ?

Certes.

\- Et il n'a pas semblé louche ? Je veux dire... y a pas semblé louche ?

C'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Pas grave.

\- Pas pour le bureau du comté, soupira Deaton.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir les yeux grands ouverts, les sourcils haussés, la tête légèrement en avant et les lèvres retroussées de Stiles pour comprendre que Stiles souhaitait entendre un peu plus que ces six petits mots. _Étonnant_!

\- Peter a dit à Talia qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal, des odeurs étrangères. Ça, en plus du fait qu'Amy et Rory n'aient pas pu le suivre et sortir à leur tour alors que seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées... Je suis à peu près certain qu'il a bel et bien eu affaire à des chasseurs.

\- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas éliminé Peter dans ce cas ?

\- Il y a une différence entre mettre le feu à une maison et tuer de sa main une personne.

\- Bah c'est notre main qui met le feu donc techniquement en mettant le feu on tue quand même de sa main. Sauf si on sait mettre le feu avec nos pieds... mais faut être assez souple des orteils dans ce cas.

\- Je pense que le fait que Peter ne soit qu'un adolescent a contribué à ce qu'il ait la vie sauve.

Stiles, pourtant, ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le mot incendie tournait et retournait dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Le hasard ne pouvait être là. Le hasard n'existait pas. Pas dans ce cas présent en tout cas.

Les grands-parents de Derek avaient été tués dans un incendie, ses parents également... et Peter avait été présent les deux fois.

Quelque chose clochait.

Forcément.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Interrogea le vétérinaire du bout des lèvres.

\- À rien.

\- Je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours et pourtant : je sais que tu penses à quelque chose. Le mot "incendie" t'a fait réagir... et tu n'es pas le genre de garçon capable de ne penser « à rien ».

\- Je. Je sais pas. J'ai suffisamment regardé la télé pour savoir que vous ne devriez pas savoir ce qui arrive dans le futur... surtout dans _ce_ futur. Vous voudriez intervenir.

Deaton paru plus intéressé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Étrange, non ?

\- J'ai déjà envie d'intervenir moi-même mais... je me retiens et je fais du mal à Peter pour m'en empêcher encore plus ; mais si _vous_ , vous vous en empêchez pas : je sais qu'un tas de trucs arriveraient. Ou n'arriveraient pas en fait mais y aurait d'autres trucs qui arriveraient à la place. Le truc c'est que si vous intervenez et que des trucs arrivent à la place d'autres trucs : le truc qui m'a fait atterrir ici arrivera peut-être jamais. Si je débarque pas ici : vous n'aurez aucunes raisons de vouloir changer les trucs et du coup les trucs qui feraient que je viendrais pas ici arriveront pas et les trucs que vous auriez voulu changer arriveront et j'arriverais ici et...

\- Un paradoxe temporel, résuma Deaton. Je regarde aussi la télévision.

Le visage de Stiles se barra d'un petit sourire qui disparut pourtant assez rapidement. La situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de réactions, bien au contraire.

\- C'est l'incendie qui te fait réagir. Tu connais les chasseurs donc je suppose que tu as déjà dû y être confronté... d'autant plus que tu m'as dit que le Peter de ton époque s'était prit une balle accidentelle de la part des Argent.

\- Je suppose que vous avez du mal à vous faire à l'idée d'avoir Peter, balle accidentelle et Argent dans la même phrase. Mais vous en faites pas : elle vient de la partie _sympathique_ de la famille.

\- À ton époque, y a-t-il eu...

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Stiles sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte savait que ce n'était là qu'un piètre mensonge.


	6. The operation completed successfully

Débarquer dans un nouvel établissement n'est jamais quelque chose de facile ; se repérer, dans un premier temps, est particulièrement ardu _d'autant plus qu'on ne songe jamais à distribuer un plan aux arrivants_. Les plus âgés connaissent déjà le bâtiment et passent devant les nouvelles têtes sans vraiment les voir et encore moins songer à les aider... les dits nouveaux, eux, regardent partout autour et se disent que _jamais_ ils arriveront à se repérer.

Débarquer dans un nouvel établissement en cours d'année est, _sans surprise_ , encore plus laborieux ; se repérer également. Les plus âgés n'auront pas mis longtemps à se réapproprier les lieux et à les connaître comme leur poche ; quant aux plus jeunes ils auront finalement fini par s'habituer. Ils ne rencontrent plus les même problèmes d'orientation qu'au départ. Il devient alors impossible de se perdre à plusieurs... _à moins de tomber sur une bande sympathique qui acceptera d'arriver en retard en cours afin que vous ne soyez pas le seul_.

On vous regardera bizarrement si vous vous perdez, sachez-le !

Maintenant : débarquez dans un nouvel établissement en cours d'année et repérez-vous facilement dans les couloirs... et tout le monde trouvera ça bizarre. _Ouais, c'est comme ça. Pas cool._

Sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté, et avec un automatisme qui ferait pleurer de tristesse presque chaque lycéen, Stiles s'était dirigé dans les couloirs du lycée afin de se rendre à sa salle de classe. Force est de constater qu'entre cette époque et la sienne : peu de choses avaient réellement changé.

 _Les salles de cours_ étaient toujours au même endroit ; pas comme si elles avaient pu décidé de se déplacer toutes seules, après tout.

 _Les salles de chimie_ avec les paillasses et tout le matériel étaient également à la même place. Croisons donc les doigts pour que les profs, eux, ne soient pas les même.

 _Les toilettes_ ainsi que _les_ _vestiaires_ ou _la_ _cafét_ n'avaient pas non plus bougé d'un iota.

Tout était à la même place ; excepté la tête des étudiants : Stiles aurait pu se croire à son époque.

Un sac à dos à ses pieds, la tête appuyée contre le mur, ses doigts tapant régulièrement ses cuisses : Stiles regardait les couloirs sans pour autant donner l'impression de les voir ( _Paradoxal ? Bien sur que non. Possible ? Assurément !_ ). Nombre de lycéens passaient devant lui sans toutefois donner l'impression de remarquer sa présence ; d'autres s'arrêtaient non loin de Stiles. Probablement seraient-ils ses camarades de classe pour les quelques jours à venir. L'hyperactif, pourtant, ne s'intéressait que très rarement à ces visages.

À quoi bon s'attarder sur ces inconnus et regarder à quoi ils ressemblaient... si c'était pour se mettre à flipper et sortir des âneries plus grosses que lui dans les secondes qui suivaient ? Autant éviter de passer pour un imbécile et se contenter de rester avec Peter.

Que ferait-il si le lycanthrope refusait qu'il reste avec lui ? Que ferait-il si la promesse de "se faire pardonner" s'était éclipsée pendant la nuit ? Que ferait-il si...

Comment on faisait, déjà, pour arrêter de penser ?

À sa connaissance, _et il espérait ne pas se tromper et ne pas avoir à le découvrir à ses dépens_ , exception faite de Peter : le risque de croiser une connaissance était proche de zéro. Enfin... il risquait de croiser _quelqu'un_ , plusieurs _quelqu'un_ même... après tout il était dans un lycée, mais ça ne serait pas des _quelqu'un_ qu'il avait pu croiser par le passé ; donc dans le futur.

Son père et sa mère ; Mélissa et Rafael ; tous étaient légèrement plus âgés que Peter. _Peut-être même un peu plus que légèrement, en fait._

Les Argent ? Aucune chance. Gérard était bien trop vieux ; Chris était également plus âgé ; il ignorait, par contre, quel âge pouvait avoir Kate _la tarée cinglée_ et il préférait ne pas y penser. Puis... il y avait des chances pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés à Beacon Hills.

Deaton ? Deaton était vétérinaire à Beacon Hills et l'hébergeait pour quelques temps... il y avait donc peu de risques pour qu'il soit un des nombreux lycéens de Beacon Hills High School.

Les Hale ? Les Hale il connaissait déjà la réponse. _Voilà au moins une chose qu'il savait !_

\- Comment tu fais ? J'ai mis un peu plus que trente secondes pour me diriger dans ce foutu bahut...

\- J'ai fais un tour hier pour repérer les lieux, marmonna Stiles en tournant la tête et souriant à Peter. Vu que... voilà quoi.

Se taire avant de trop en dire.

Se taire avant de trop en dire : oui... mais il y avait eu, une fois de plus, un petit battement de cœur anormal qui venait le trahir

\- Et dé-désolé pour hier, bafouilla Stiles. C'était pas... malin de ma part.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir, c'est pas grave, se força à répondre Peter, tendu. Puis ma réaction a aussi été un peu... exagérée... on va dire. Enfin je vais dire mais c'est l'expression qui veut que... bref.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Il appréciait ce Peter et un même plus que de raison !

Ce n'était clairement pas normal d'apprécier aussi rapidement quelqu'un... encore moins lorsque le quelqu'un en question est une personne que l'on croisera dans le futur, qui sera responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes, partiellement ( _ou totalement_ ) responsable du fait que votre meilleur ami soit mensuellement prit par la subite envie de lui manger un doigt ou lui mordre les fesses, responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes ( _déjà dit ? Il faut dire qu'il a quand même tué pas mal de monde_ ) et sur lequel vous allez jeter un cocktail molotov.

Enfin techniquement... le cocktail a déjà été lancé.

Ouais, non, pas normal.

\- T'as du bol de commencer avec chimie. Le prof est cool.

Stiles était justement en train de se demander si son cher monsieur Harris était déjà enseignant au lycée de Beacon Hills ou si les étudiants n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer ce tyran. Suite à cette anodine remarque de la part de Peter : il recommença à respirer et conclut que non... son professeur préféré n'était pas encore venu hanter ces couloirs et détruire la vie de centaines de lycéens innocents.

Son Peter contemporain du futur, quelle drôle de phrase, n'avait pas immédiatement été voir Harris lorsqu'il avait cherché les responsables de l'incendie. Peut-être était-ce car il ne l'avait jamais connu et que suspecter un inconnu était, sommes toutes, plutôt difficile... le fait qu'il l'ait connu, apprécié et ait donc dans un premier temps songé à le mettre hors de cause n'était pas non plus une idée à exclure d'emblée.

Adrian Harris était sur la liste mais son nom était, comme par hasard, en dernier.

Tout commençait à s'embrouiller.

Plus rien avait de sens.

\- Harris est un peu... spécial, on va dire ; mais il est plutôt sympa, reprit Peter en voyant la tête de son camarade. Et t'aimes pas du tout la chimie, j'me trompe ?

\- Mon ancien prof était un... un con, c'est le mot.

Son ancien prof qui sera son nouveau prof.

Faut pas s'étonner que tout s'embrouille après.

\- Il paraît que le prof joue beaucoup quant au fait qu'on apprécie une matière ou non. Peut-être que t'auras un déclic là.

Allez comprendre pourquoi mais Stiles avait comme un petit doute.

Tout petit le doute.

oOo

La vie de Stiles était un bordel sans nom depuis quelques mois...

La vie de Stiles était devenue un bordel sans nom _puissance treize_ depuis quelques jours.

Atterrir on ne sait trop comment dans le cabinet d'un vétérinaire à une époque qui n'est absolument pas la notre chamboulerait n'importe qui.

Apprendre qu'on allait devoir aller en cours avec la version adolescente d'un taré qui a tué puis qu'on a tué par le passé et qui est revenu ensuite à la vie mais qu'on apprécie malgré tout... laisserait n'importe qui sur les fesses.

Découvrir que le terrible Alpha grognon, désagréable et un brin violent (mais juste un brin) avait été un gamin adorable qui saute sur le dos de son oncle et qui lui fait des câlins... Stiles ignorait dans quel était on devait être après pareille découverte mais il était dans cet état, à n'en pas douter !

Entendre que notre professeur de chimie, un enfoiré de première catégorie médaillé d'or aux JODPS (Jeux Olympiques Des Profs Sadiques)... entendre, donc, que cet homme allait être notre nouveau professeur ferait grimacer n'importe qui.

Se rendre compte, ensuite, que notre enfoiré de professeur de chimie médaillé d'or aux JODPS n'est en fait pas totalement un enfoiré de professeur de chimie médaillé d'or aux JODPS (du moins : il ne l'est pas encore) ; voir que ce n'est finalement pas votre tête qui ne lui revient pas ni votre caractère (car entre vos deux époques : la tête n'a pas beaucoup changé et le caractère non plus) : voilà qui donnerait à n'importe qui envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Stiles était n'importe qui, pour une fois.

Un n'importe qui qui fait n'importe quoi.

\- Peter et... Thomas, au tableau. Venez refaire l'expérience je vous prie.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la classe, Stiles s'était machinalement dirigé vers la paillasse qu'il occupait à son époque... sauf que son voisin n'allait pas être Scott mais un illustre inconnu. Ou peut-être pas si illustre que ça : Peter était immédiatement venu prendre place à ses côtés, comme s'ils formaient un duo de longue date et qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'on ne peut plus normal. Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il donc être : Stiles pourrait donc dire à ses amis que son binôme de chimie avait un jour été Peter Hale.

L'hyperactif et son étrange nouvel ami avaient à peine eut le temps de terminer l'expérience que leur avait donné à faire leur enseignant que celui-ci leur demandait de recommencer.

Ô joie !

Peter pouvait toujours l'attendre son déclic ! Non mais !

\- On a su la faire une fois, on saura la faire deux fois... surtout avec deux minutes d'intervalles, l'encouragea le loup-garou. Fait pas cette tête : Harris a jamais tué personne... à ma connaissance. Tu crois qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ? Et tu crois que s'il avait tué quelqu'un il aurait tué qui ? Et s'il avait tué quelqu'un tu crois qu'on saurait que c'est lui qui l'a tué ou alors il aurait su faire en sorte qu'on trouve pas le cadavre ? Et si on savait que c'était lui, qu'il avait fait de la prison et tout tu crois qu'il pourrait quand même être notre prof de chimie ?

Stiles dévisageait son interlocuteur... et commençait à réellement plaindre Scott qui devait le supporter à longueur de journée ; à longueur de semaines ; à longueur de mois ; à longueur d'années ; à longueur de tout, en fait.

Son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas une lumière... mais il était un putain de héros pour réussir à le supporter ! Oh que oui !

Et Derek était un héros aussi pour supporter Peter et Stiles.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait certain que l'Alpha supporte Peter et Stiles, en réalité.

\- Vous avez le droit de prendre votre polycopié, insista Harris. Et de venir au tableau.

Plus de dix ans plus tôt : Adrian Harris était donc un être humain plutôt sympathique et pas trop flippant. Tout jeune enseignant, il n'avait pas prit Stiles en grippe dès son premier jour ni rien.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que l'homme devienne celui qu'il était ? Enfin... pour qu'il devienne celui qu'il sera serait en fait plus correct.

\- Et comme d'habitude je ne compterais la note que si vous réussissez l'expérience. Elle ne pénalisera pas votre moyenne.

Alors là, ouais... y avait un problème.

\- T'as vu qu'il est sympa comme prof, sourit Peter en passant derrière Stiles.

\- Peter ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je pense que Harris n'a jamais tué personne, du moins pas intentionnellement et pas encore.

Peter éclata de rire.

\- Il va peut-être commencer avec nous si on y va pas maintenant.


	7. Installer information

La vie de Stiles avait radicalement changé au cours des derniers mois... et il était pas sur de devoir s'en réjouir.

Suite à la transformation de Scott en une affreuse bestiole mythologique, mais pas tant que ça, _et bien que son meilleur ami soit toujours nettement moins affreux que l'abominable Peter-alpha-garou_ : l'ordre des choses avait grandement été chamboulé... et c'était toute la hiérarchie du lycée de Beacon Hills qui avait dû être refaite.

Parce que Scott était devenu un peu moins mauvais, _pour ne pas dire plutôt bon_ , au Crosse : il était devenu co-capitaine de l'équipe. " _Co-capitaine_ " ayant tendance à être amputé de son _co_ pour ne devenir que capitaine ( _car c'est quand même, faut l'avouer, nettement plus rapide à dire_ )... Scott était donc l'un des capitaines de l'équipe ( _sacré promotion quand on considère qu'avant cela : il songeait à épouser le banc de touche_ ) et était un peu moins invisible ( _surtout si l'on considère ses exploits durant les entraînements_ ).

Parce que Scott est Scott et que sinon ça serait trop facile : le petit loup-garou avait dû craquer pour la jolie chasseuse ( _bien que, pour sa défense, il pourrait clamer n'avoir aucune idée de ce fait ; d'ailleurs : même Allison l'ignorait au départ)_.

Le loup-garou avait craqué pour la chasseuse qui avait craqué pour le loup-garou et était devenue amie avec la fille sur laquelle Stiles flashait depuis bien des années mais qui n'avait, de son côté, d'yeux que pour son bellâtre de petit-ami : Jackson Whittemore. Jackson qui était le capitaine ( _co-capitaine_ ) de l'équipe et qui appréciait peu de se faire voler la vedette.

Du grand n'importe quoi en sommes.

Si les choses s'étaient arrêtées là...

De fil en aiguille, les changements s'étaient fait plus flagrants encore aux yeux du commun des mortels et des mortels pas communs.

C'est ainsi que Lydia n'était aujourd'hui plus la fille sur laquelle Stiles bavait de loin ( _et de près ; et de milieu_ ). Elle aidait l'ensemble du groupe ; fouillait là où il ne fallait pas avec le reste du groupe ; se mettait en danger avec le reste du groupe ; et découvrait des cadavres pour... _le reste du groupe_!

C'est ainsi qu'Allison avait rapidement cessé d'être _juste_ la nouvelle et la nouvelle ( _non qu'il soit absolument nécessaire de le préciser_ ) petite-amie de Scott. La jeune fille était, et ce dans l'unique but de simplifier la vie de son abruti de petit-ami, une fille de chasseurs de loup-garou ( _il faut avouer que c'est quand même nettement plus drôle à tuer que des dindons ou des biches_ ).

C'est ainsi qu'Isaac avait arrêté d'être le mec avec des coquarts trois cents cinquante jours par an ; probablement battu mais où tous feignaient l'ignorance... afin de devenir un petit crétin qu'on ne peut pourtant s'empêcher d'apprécier ( _et là se trouvait la principale différence entre un Lahey et un Whittemore, voyez-vous?_ )

C'est ainsi qu'Erica était passée de la « _pauvre petite blonde épileptique_ » à la « _blondasse qu'on aimerait bien égorger avec les dents et pourtant on ne répond pas au charmant prénom de Derek Hale et de toutes façons il a pas le monopole de l'égorgement dentifiant (si si)_ ».

C'est ainsi que Boyd était devenu le « _mec qu'on voit un peu_ » au lieu d'être « _le mec que personne ne voit et entend excepté si on a quelque chose à lui demander... et dans la mesure où on a jamais rien à lui demander bah on le voit jamais.»_.

C'est ainsi que Jackson avait cessé d'être un odieux connard pour devenir, à la place, un... _euh_... ouais... non... Jackson n'avait jamais cessé d'être un odieux connard. _Dommage, d'ailleurs._

Tout ceci n'était pourtant rien comparé au fait que Stiles était un voyageur temporel ( _et sans DeLorean, s'il-vous-plaît !_ ) et qu'il était actuellement en train de boire un milk-shake avec un Peter Hale adolescent et souriant à ses côtés.

Tout ceci n'était absolument rien par rapport à ça !

Tiens, d'ailleurs... l'humain avait particulièrement hâte de rentrer chez lui afin de pouvoir raconter à qui souhaitait l'entendre ( _ou non_ ) cette folle aventure. Probablement n'aurait-il pas le loisir d'apprendre grand chose à un Peter ou un Derek Hale ( _bien qu'il espérait grandement que si_ )... mais les autres, eux, n'en sauraient rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il leur raconte.

Bah ouais...

Logique.

Stiles rêvait de voir les yeux ronds de Scott. " _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante, lui, encore ? Je comprends rien du tout._ "

Stiles rêvait de voir les sourcils froncés d'une Lydia sceptique. " _Est-il sérieux ?_ "

Stiles rêvait de voir la bouche entrouverte d'Isaac qui n'en croirait pas ses oreilles. " _Derek va le tuer pour avoir raconté ça. Peter va le tuer aussi. Ils vont le tuer. Il va se faire tuer. Le pauvre_. _Mais il le mérite un peu quand même pour avoir raconté à quel point Derek était adorable étant petit._ "

Stiles rêvait de voir la grimace d'Erica... mais ignorait totalement ce qui se passerait dans la tête de son amie ( _bien que le mot de quatre lettres paraissent, dans le cas présent, bien grand_ ). Sans doutes était-ce préférable.

Stiles rêvait de voir Boyd en mode : "mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fumé, celui-là ?"

Stiles rêvait de voir Allison qui serait, avec de la chance afin qu'il fasse en sans faute, en train de se dire " _il a peut-être inconsciemment changé le fil du temps et Kate ne brûlera peut-être jamais le manoi_ r". Il croisait d'ailleurs les doigts et les orteils _(histoire d'augmenter ses chances_ ) pour que ceci arrive.

Et surtout... il allait jubiler en voyant Jackson se cogner la tête contre un mur, une table, une chaise, le sol, un dos, une épaule tout en marmonnant des " _bon sang mais qu'on l'achèèèèève ! Et vite !_ ". Sauf que personne ne l'achèverait !

Il rêvait aussi de pouvoir le raconter à son père qui apprécierait probablement moyennement d'apprendre qu'il était possible de voyager dans le temps... et le prendrait pour un fou.

\- Et sinon... qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Beacon Hills ? C'est pas comme si spontanément les gens pensaient à venir emménager ici vu qu'en général ils connaissent même pas Beacon Hills puis y a pas non plus énormément de boulot et c'est pas vraiment cool d'être ici. Enfin je suppose que c'est pas toi qui vient faire quelque chose à Beacon Hills... Puis, en plus, il se passe rien et y a personne.

Ne pas faire de commentaire.

Ne pas faire de commentaire.

Ne pas faire de commentaire.

Ne pas faire de com...

\- Tu parles, Charles.

_mentaires_.

_Ah bah bravo Stiles ! Voilà que Peter fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers toi. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait pas réagir à ta réaction ? Naïf humain que tu es ! Tu le connais pourtant et tu sais à quel point il est du genre à enquiquiner tout le monde sans dire qu'il enquiquine tout le monde car il paraît gentil... même quand c'est un foutu psychopathe !_

\- Et bien... en moins d'une heure je me suis prit deux ballons de basket, quand même. C'est pas rien figure toi. Quelles sont les probabilités de se prendre deux ballons de basket dans la figure en moins d'une heure, par deux personnes différentes mais de la même famille et alors qu'on jouait même pas au basket. Y a des études qui ont été faites ? Non. Mais il faudrait.

Le loup-garou détourna la tête après avoir levé les yeux au ciel... et noté dans un coin de sa tête cette étrangeté supplémentaire.

La liste allait rapidement devenir longue si l'humain continuait ainsi.

\- Hmm... bien. Et tu viens d'où, en fait ? T'étais déjà en Californie avant ou... bah ou pas ?

\- Je viens de Neptune. C'est sympa mais... j'avais envie de changer d'air.

\- Et pourquoi en plein milieu d'année ? Tes parents ont pas pu faire en sorte de retarder un peu le déménagement pour que tu puisses finir l'année là où t'étais avant ? Ça aurait été plus simple et tout.

Intéressant de noter que Peter n'avait pas relevé la réponse totalement absurde de son vis-à-vis. Si le lycanthrope avait sa liste : l'humain avait également la sienne.

Son nom ?

" _La liste de tout ce qui fait que le Peter adolescent super cool et bavard ne peut pas être le même Peter que le Peter adulte du présent qui est le futur d'ici histoire que je ne m'embrouille pas dans les époques même si c'est déjà totalement le cas_ ".

\- Tu connaissais déjà le coin avant, non ? Parce qu'on dirait vu que tu te diriges rudement bien dans le coin et...

\- Et tu parles toujours autant ?

Oui. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité... mais dans la mesure où Peter n'avait pas conscience de ce fait : ça ne comptait pas réellement.

\- Non.

Cette réponse avait le mérite d'être courte, elle, au moins. Cependant : Stiles n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce brusque changement.

Autant il était habitué au Peter pas particulièrement bavard à son époque ( _tout en restant carrément plus loquace que Derek, accordons lui ce point quand même_ )... autant une réponse aussi brève de la part de l'adolescent : ça collait pas. _Plus_.

\- C'était pas une critique hein, marmonna Stiles, gêné.

\- Hmm hmm.

Encore pire qu'un " _non_ " tout simple, cette réponse.

\- Et celui qu'on a vu hier et qui m'a lancé le ballon, Derek je crois... c'est ton...

Il allait forcément devoir répondre quelque chose de plus long que " _non_ " et plus correct que " _hmm hmm_ " qui n'était même pas une réponse.

\- Neveu.

Au temps pour lui ! Peter semblait avoir décidé de faire les réponses les plus courtes possibles à présent... et il réussissait le bougre.

\- Et vous êtes plutôt proches, non ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade lui posait toutes ces questions. Il aurait pu deviner quelles allaient être ses réponses, en plus.

Enfin techniquement non mais dans la mesure où l'autre avait paru déjà savoir un minimum à qui il avait affaire... bah en fait si.

Parce que non, non et non : Peter n'en démordrait pas et continuerait à penser qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de Derek la veille.

\- Oui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et, d'un signe de tête, invita le lycanthrope à lui en dire davantage. Son geste n'avait rien de bien discret mais qu'importe... elle n'était pas de mise dans la présente situation.

Et il n'avait jamais été un symbole de discrétion, après tout. Pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?

Le loup-garou assit à ses côtés devait se sentir d'humeur généreuse, ou alors s'imaginait que son interlocuteur allait commettre le même genre de bévue que la veille, et accepta d'approfondir ses propos. Un peu. Juste un peu.

\- C'est comme... mon petit-frère.

\- Ton petit-frère, répéta Stiles, incapable de s'empêcher de penser.

\- C'est compliqué.

L'humain hocha la tête, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait dans ce genre de situation : on hoche la tête, on dit qu'on comprend et on insiste pas davantage.

_On hoche la tête, on dit qu'on comprend, on n'insiste pas_... et pourtant on ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans l'histoire et on meurt d'envie de savoir !

Stiles voulait connaître les relations passées de Peter et Derek pour, peut-être, comprendre pourquoi elles étaient ce qu'elles étaient à l'heure actuelle. _L'heure actuelle du futur_. Comment voulait-on qu'il s'en sorte, franchement ? Le fait qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour que le problème commence par " _loup_ " et se finisse par " _garou_ " sans qu'il n'y ait rien entre les deux ne devait pas y être étranger... mais il voulait savoir !

\- Je vais te laisser, lança soudain le nouveau venu à Beacon Hills tandis qu'il se remettait debout. Tu dois sans doutes attendre que je te libère et considérer que tu t'es amplement fait pardonner ; surtout que tu es resté avec moi toute la matinée et tout le début d'aprém mais ça ça sonne bizarre... et tout le temps en fait, t'es resté avec moi tout le temps. T'étais pas obligé, d'ailleurs. On se connaît pas et... si demain tu veux me laisser en plan : laisse moi en plan, fais toi plaisir. C'est pas un problème. T'as tes amis et tout...

\- Tu veux que je te laisse en plan demain ?

\- J'y tiens pas spécialement, non. Quand tu me balances pas de ballon dans la figure t'es plutôt sympa et t'as l'air un peu moins taré que les autres tarés du lycée et...

Et bon sang : Stiles allait définitivement s'habituer à voir Peter sourire et aurait bien du mal à se réhabituer à l'autre.

\- Si tu dois vraiment y aller... ma sœur m'a prêté sa voiture et je peux te ramener si tu eux. Fin tu veux peut-être pas mais il va bientôt pleuvoir et... si ça tombe tu habites pas loin et autant rentrer à pied mais comme je sais pas bah...

\- Si c'est sur ta route... je dois aller au cabinet vétérinaire.

\- C'est sur ma route.

Ce n'était pas sur sa route.


	8. Setup Error

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ voyager dans le temps...

 _Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ faire ami-ami avec nul autre que Peter Hale...

 _Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ rencontrer un Harris sympathique, professionnel et impartial ( _bien que ce dernier point puisse également se trouver dans la partie "professionnelle" de la liste_ )...

 _Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il finirait_ par s'attacher au Peter et au Harris précédemment cités ( _même si, dans le cas du second, l'attachement dont il était question était une chose toute relative_ )...

 _Si quelqu'un avait un jour été trouver Stiles pour lui annoncer qu'il allait_ devoir faire face à un Derek Hale miniature, absolument adorable lorsqu'il sautait sur le dos de son oncle et essayait de le réconforter...

_Si quelqu'un avait un jour tenté de trouver Stiles dans le but de lui dire_ que tout ceci allait arriver... c'était bien simple : l'adolescent aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur avant de l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il s'y trouvait ( _et si tel n'était pas le cas : il n'avait qu'à aller raconter ses bobards à une autre personne_ ). L'humain lui aurait, _gentiment cela va sans dire_ , conseillé d'aller s'asseoir au milieu d'une basse-cour puis de fermer les yeux afin de pleinement se concentrer sur les âneries qu'il venait de proférer.

Stiles aurait, comme d'habitude, fait un tas de chose... mais le _croire_ ou _l'écouter_ n'aurait certainement pas fait parti de sa liste.

Et puis quoi encore !

Depuis maintenant une petite dizaine de jours : un étrange rituel s'était installé entre le _futur-ancien-Alpha-psychopathe-et-sociopathe-sinon-la-liste-est-trop-courte-puis-il-faut-avouer-qu'il-est-quand-même-un-peu-les-deux_ qu'était Peter et le fils unique du shérif Stilinski ( _mais personne ne le savait excepté le fils en question, ce qui est quand même rudement plus pratique_ ). Enfin... ces nouvelles habitudes étaient surtout étranges aux yeux du second qui avait le plus grand mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie, à cette nouvelle époque, à ces modifications par rapport à son propre présent, à ces visages connus... mais aux propriétaires pas si connus que ça ( _mais pas inconnus_ ) _.Pourquoi faire simple lorsque l'on peut faire compliqué ?_

_Tous les matins_ : Peter passait chercher Stiles au cabinet vétérinaire de Deaton (q _ui veillait, pour l'occasion à toujours laisser la porte ouverte afin que le loup ne soit pas bloqué_ ). Le visiteur du futur évitait ainsi d'avoir à prendre les transports scolaires dont il n'avait jamais été particulièrement friand ( _allez donc comprendre pourquoi !_ ).

Le jeune humain prenait ensuite un malin plaisir à en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à son nouvel ami.

Il s'amusait à critiquer la conduite de son loup-garou de chauffeur... qui se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel ( _et de le menacer, mais juste une fois, de l'égorger avec les dents ce qui avait fait éclater de rire l'étrange humain_ ).

Il s'assurait que le mini-Derek était encore et toujours célibataire ( _il n'avait peut-être qu'une dizaine d'année mais l'on est jamais trop prudent, après tout_ ).

Il suppliait Peter pour qu'il accepte de s'arrêter devant une boulangerie afin d'aller acheter des viennoiseries pour bien commencer la journée ; offrait son plus grand sourire lorsque son aîné cédait... et filait acheter le tout.

Puis, enfin, ils arrivaient au lycée et se rendait en classe ( _non sans avoir un peu traînés dans les couloirs comme le commun des mortels appartenant à la classe lycéenne_ ).

Sans s'arrêter de discuter, les deux compères entraient et allaient s'installer au troisième rang. Les deux premiers jours : enseignants et étudiants avaient été plutôt étonnés de ce revirement de situation, plus habitués qu'ils étaient à un Hale solitaire au possible. Stiles et Peter, par la suite, ne cessaient plus un seul instant de bavarder ( _au grand damne de l'Autorité_ ). Les professeurs, aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, avaient régulièrement l'audace ( _ou la naïveté, tout est ici affaire de point de vue_ ) d'essayer de poser une colle au duo afin de les rappeler à l'ordre mais, manque de chance pour eux, la réponse se trouvait systématiquement dans au moins un des deux cerveaux ici sollicités.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonnait : ils tentaient d'habilement éviter une heure de colle. La méthode qui avait le plus étonnée Stiles avait, sans conteste, était la méthode " _je souris innocemment à Harris afin de l'amadouer_ " associée à la brillante tactique " _je fonce hors de la classe une fois que j'ai obtenu gain de cause histoire de ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis_ " ( _le tout combiné donnerait, plus tard, la_ « méthode Hale » _que ne pourrait jamais comprendre Scott même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté_ ). Ils filaient ensuite, en riant, en direction de leur prochain cours... et recommençaient leur cirque.

Quand finalement midi sonnait, _annonçant ainsi que tous les ventres allaient enfin recevoir ce qu'ils réclamaient depuis des heures à grand renfort de gargouillis gênants,_ Stiles et Peter se précipitaient alors à la cafétéria ( _sans daigner passer par la case "casier" afin d'y déposer leurs affaires de la matinée_ ). Après avoir fait la queue au self, ils allaient s'installer dans le coin le plus reculé encore disponible... et se dépêchaient ensuite d'engloutir le repas, _plus ou moins comestible et identifiable_ , qui se trouvait dans leur assiette. C'était, évidemment, dans le seul but de s'éloigner au plus vite du brouhaha ambiant qui dérangeait fortement l'ouïe sensible d'un certain loup-garou.

Si l'adorable humain innocent qu'était Stiles ne manquait jamais de voir à quel point le vacarme et les discussions multiples alentours dérangeaient le lycanthrope installé face à lui : il lui était toutefois impossible de faire la moindre remarque à voix haute ou proposer d'aller manger à l'extérieur sans aussitôt se trahir... ou avoir à inventer un nouveau mensonge qu'il pourrait ensuite ajouter à son palmarès _qui était déjà un peu trop garnit à son humble avis._

Régulièrement, Stiles se surprenait à regretter de devoir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire... ou de ne pas faire, justement !

Il devait mentir. Il devait cacher qui il était et tout ce qu'il savait. Il devait rester inactif et regarder le futur se répéter. Il devait laisser le pire se produire alors qu'il pouvait faire changer les choses. Il en avait amplement les moyens et les capacités... d'autant plus que pareille opportunité ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

Plus les jours passaient et plus les arguments de Deaton, _en plus des siens,_ devenaient absurdes à ses yeux. Il pouvait bien glisser un petit indice à Peter. Il pouvait lui dire de se méfier des futures petites-amies de Derek. Il pouvait lui dire de ne jamais manquer un match de son neveu. Il pouvait lui dire tellement de choses...

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Appela Peter en fronçant les sourcils et grimaçant légèrement. Thomas ?

\- Désolé je... je pensais à un truc et quand je pense à un truc je pense plus à rien à part au truc auquel je pense et du coup je me rend plus vraiment compte des autres trucs qui m'entourent... et ce que je viens de dire pourrait te laisser penser que ce que tu dis m'ennuie mais sache que pas du tout, s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles. C'est cool. Sérieusement c'est cool, hein. Scott, mon... un ancien ami à moi disait souvent que je trouverais jamais quelqu'un capable de parler autant que moi et aussi vite que moi et de trucs aussi différents mais en fait si...

Stiles avait vraiment envie de protéger ce Peter de tout ce qui l'attendait dans le futur.

oOo

Installés sur un des quelques bancs face au lycée, _le même que le jour où Stiles avait rencontré deux Hale et un ballon_ , Peter attendait que sa sœur arrive et commençait à trouver le temps long. Talia avait dû passer dans la journée afin de récupérer la voiture et, de ce fait, les deux adolescents se trouvaient bloqués là. Ils auraient, certes, pu rentrer à pieds ou en bus... mais ils tenaient là l'excuse parfaite pour traîner un peu.

Non qu'ils en aient besoin ! C'était totalement dans leurs projets de ne pas rentrer trop tôt... mais bon.

\- Hey ! Hale ! Apostropha un garçon que Stiles ne connaissait pas (ni ici, ni à son époque d'ailleurs). Y a des sélections pour l'équipe demain soir donc... si t'es toujours partant. En plus y a deux places à pourvoir vu qu'on a deux idiots qui ont... bref, pas important. Je pense que t'as amplement tes chances donc... tu devrais y penser.

\- D'accord. Merci Jim.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu jouer et tu serais vraiment un bon élément puis j'ai un peu déjà parlé de toi au coach... je dis pas ça pour te forcer la main et que tu te sentes obligé de venir. Je sais que t'es pas forcément... à l'aise ici et... fin je voulais que tu le saches, quoi.

Apparemment Peter n'était pas totalement à l'écart dans la vie du lycée, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu croire Stiles dans un premier temps... et voilà qui n'était pas plus mal et rassurait légèrement l'humain.

Après cet échange : Stiles souriait. L'air sceptique, voire même un peu dégoûté, d'un Peter Hale plus âgé lorsqu'ils avaient brièvement parlé de Crosse demeurait l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que l'hyperactif pouvait avoir avec la version adulte de son présent ami.

L'un des seuls bons souvenirs aussi... _étonnant_ !

\- Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Je sais pas... je faisais partie de l'équipe de mon ancien lycée, j'aime ça et ça me manque mais...

\- Tu veux y aller ? Simplifia Stiles, un sourire en coin.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Si tu as envie de tenter le coup alors tente le coup... c'est aussi simple que ça.

Les petits sourires de Peter avait comme un arrière goût amer. Rares étaient ceux qui semblaient vraiment sincères et heureux. C'était comme si, depuis le début, quelque chose bloquait encore et toujours le loup-garou... un quelque chose qu'il était difficile d'ignorer et auquel Stiles ne cessait de penser depuis que Deaton lui avait expliqué.

Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'envie de l'humain d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait. Tellement de monde aurait à souffrir de l'incendie ; à commencer par Peter qui avait de nouveau tout perdu ; à commencer par Peter qui avait réellement tout perdu, cette fois.

Ne se rendait-il pas, d'une certaine manière, coupable lui aussi en ne disant rien à personne ? Ne se montrait-il pas complice de ce crime en ne faisant rien pour l'empêcher d'avoir lieu ?

\- Toujours partant pour faire un tour en ville ce soir ?

Stiles acquiesça sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave. Je comprendrais.

Le retour du Peter peu sur de lui. Le retour du Peter persuadé que personne ne souhaitait réellement rester à ses côtés et le connaître. Le retour d'un Peter qui ne devrait pas être ainsi. Pas si vite.

\- Bien sur que si, abruti. Juste... j'ai déjà vite fait le tour de la ville et... c'est pas non plus comme si y avait beaucoup à voir et... et beaucoup à y faire.

Surtout à cette époque.

\- Et la forêt ?

L'hyperactif tourna aussitôt la tête vers son voisin tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Une petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille que, dans tous les cas, il aurait quand même fini par atterrit au milieu des arbres de la propriété Hale en compagnie du frère de l'Alpha de la meute.

\- On peut aussi... faire... passer chez moi ou... j'sais pas et...

\- On avisera si tu veux, proposa Stiles afin de l'aider à ne pas s'empêtrer.

\- D'accord. Je. Ouais. Désolé.

Comment pourrait-il continuer à se taire ? Il ne pouvait laisser ce Peter devenir celui qu'il allait un jour amener à Deaton avant de se retrouver à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce Peter souffrir comme il aurait à souffrir.

\- Tes amis disent rien par rapport au fait que tu les ais légèrement abandonnés pour...

De nouveau cet air lointain chez le thérianthrope.

De nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité chez l'humain.

\- Y a... y a un truc ici, souffla Peter. J'ai l'impression de ne pas devoir être là, tu vois ? Enfin c'est bizarre à expliquer et... disons que je ne me sens pas réellement à ma place ici et que... oublie c'est débile.

Entre " _Je ne devrais pas être là"_ et " _Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici_ "... Stiles trouvait qu'il y avait tout un monde entre les deux.

\- D'où les hésitations pour l'équipe de... de... foot ? Basket ? Crosse ? Base-ball ?

\- Basket, confirma l'autre. Mais... ouais : d'où les hésitations. Pour eux j'ai l'impression d'être juste le mec qui a vu ses parents mourir et...

Les yeux grands ouverts, Stiles attendait la suite. Peter parlait. Enfin.

\- Attend... du Crosse ?

Et Peter ne parlait plus.

_Enfin si mais pas des bonnes choses._

Donc il ne parlait plus.

\- Le Crosse c'est... bizarre.

Cette fois-ci : la petite voix était en train de souffler à l'humain que ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulait dire le loup-garou.

C'est que les petites voix aiment énoncer des évidences !


	9. Reset Security

Après avoir vadrouillé à travers les rues de Beacon Hills pendant une petite éternité _qui n'avait en réalité durée qu'une heure_... les deux joyeux compères que pouvaient être Stiles et Peter avaient finalement décidé d'aller voir ailleurs. Un cinéma ? _Très peu pour eux_. Un bowling ? _Non merci_. Un laser-game ? _Oui mais non_. Un café ? _Mieux valait pas pour la survie des autres. Une autre boisson ? Pas envie._

D'un accord pas très commun il faut le dire : le duo avait donc fini par décider de se rendre chez le jeune Hale. Étrangement, apprendre que Peter n'aimait pas être contredis n'avait rien d'une surprise _(et donc, au fond, pas grand chose d'étrange non plus_ ). Cela rassurait Stiles : tout ce qu'il pensait de l'ancien Alpha de son époque n'était donc pas non plus totalement faux... _simplement_ une bonne partie. _Une très bonne partie d'ailleurs_.

De l'avis de l'hyperactif : cette idée était une très mauvaise idée.

Il dirait même plus : cette idée était une très _très_ mauvaise idée ! Malheureusement pour lui, _et pour eux ensuite,_ personne ne lui demandait de donner ce fameux avis. L'autre adolescent avait tout bonnement snobé les nombreux refus de son camarade et préféré le guider à travers Beacon Hills, ses transports en commun et la forêt. _Nettement plus marrant quoi_!

Pourtant Peter, plus que quiconque, aurait dû se méfier. Il devrait se dire que ramener chez lui une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu n'était _peut-être_ pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Surtout pas alors que le loup-garou savait que l'humain mentait de temps à autres ! Il était en effet évident aux yeux de Stiles que Peter savait. Il ne pouvait que le savoir. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Bien sur que si il savait ! _Il savait_ parce que Stiles avait parfois cette petite hésitation avant de mentir. _Il savait_ parce qu'il pouvait entendre le cœur _et que c'est quand même rudement pratique comme méthode_. Il savait parce qu'il était Peter Hale et que Peter Hale savait _forcément_ quand on lui mentait.

Ou peut-être pas forcément. Stiles n'était plus sur de rien au sujet de Peter... et _ça_ c'était un problème ! Presque plus gros encore que le fait de se retrouver coincé dans le passé. _Presque_.

_C'était qui le loup-garou dans l'histoire ?_ C'était Peter, pas Stiles.

 _C'était la famille duquel des deux spécimens qui, dans l'affaire, devait faire attention à la pleine lune ?_ Celle de Peter, pas celle de Stiles.

 _C'était qui, dans tout ce binns, qui avait des poils qui poussent et disparaissent comme par magie_? Toujours pas Stiles. Non monsieur. Non madame.

\- Donc tu... habites au milieu des bois, fit inutilement remarquer Stiles.

C'est pas comme si la question avait beaucoup d'intérêt après tout... la maison des Hale était face à Stiles et ils étaient au milieu des bois : la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

\- On est pas tout à fait au milieu, à vrai dire. On est même pas du tout au milieu et c'est qu'une impression parce qu'on a marché un moment dans la forêt mais en fait c'est pas du tout si long et... ouais on est pas au milieu... et...

Apparemment elle ne s'imposait pas pour tout le monde. Pas pour ceux qui prenaient les questions de Stiles au pied de la lettre.

\- C'est une façon de parler, Peter.

\- Oh. Euh. Ouais... bien sur. Désolé.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Stiles appréciait énormément la vue qu'il avait actuellement de la maison Hale. La découvrir dans cet était pratiquement neuf ou, plus exactement, parfaitement habitable et pleine de vie... avait un côté presque plus surréaliste que tout le reste : ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Stiles était habitué aux trucs surréalistes après tout !

_Stiles_ , c'était le mec qui voyageait dans le temps...

 _Stiles_ , c'était le mec qui voyageait dans le temps et qui devenait pote avec la version adolescente d'un loup-garou pas tout à fait net _et un peu taré_ à son époque...

 _Stiles_ , c'était le mec qui trouvait cool d'avoir des amis loup-garou ET chasseur de loup-garou... _il n'avait pas encore trouvé de chasseur de loup-garou loup-garou par contre, fort heureusement pour lui._

 _Stiles_ , c'était le mec qui se trouvait sur toutes les scènes de crimes possibles et imaginables et qui avait _toujours_ une parfaite excuse à donner.

 _Stiles_ , c'était ça... un mec normal à qui il arrive un tas de trucs extraordinaires et qui finissent par devenir ordinaires dans sa vie extraordinaire.

 _Stiles_... c'est le Elisa Delajungle de Beacon Hills qui ne parle pas aux animaux...

Il fallait croire que la question du voyage dans le temps et de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour retourner à son époque n'était pas la première chose qui préoccupait Stiles... _ni la seconde_... _ni la troisième_... _pas même la quatrième d'ailleurs_. En fait : ça arrivait bien bas dans l'ordre des priorités de l'hyperactif, _au point qu'on ne puisse même plus appeler ça une priorité_.

 _Le plus gros problème_ était le caractère de Peter et non l'époque.

 _Le truc surréaliste_ c'était la maison Hale qui n'avait pas encore brûlée et non cette excursion dans l'histoire d'un gars qui le faisait trembler de peur en temps normal.

_Logique quoi ! Pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire pour un voyage dans le temps ? Non mais vraiment, quelle idée !_

\- Si tu veux vraiment pas venir on peut toujours rester dans la forêt et...

Ah tiens ? Peter avait donc écouté ce que Stiles avait dit ?

La bâtisse face à laquelle Stiles se trouvait avait tellement fière allure lorsqu'elle n'était pas noircie par les flammes et inhabitable... ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Le jeune Stilinski eut un petit pincement au cœur en songeant que les occupants de cette maison _n'avaient pas la moindre idée_ de la chance qu'ils pouvaient avoir actuellement ; qu'ils ne _s'imaginaient_ pas un instant qu'ils ne profitaient pas suffisamment des lieux ; qu'ils _ignoraient_ que le vent tournerait d'ici quelques années... _et que nombre d'entre eux ne serait plus là pour le voir._

Ils ignoraient tellement de choses. _Ils ignoraient qu'un loup laisserait bientôt entrer un loup plus dangereux encore dans leur tanière_.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Peter. Tu veux qu'on parte ? Qu'on entre ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? On peut partir hein, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on parte. C'est comme tu veux. Si tu veux partir on part hein... et si tu veux pas partir on part pas. Assied toi.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Stiles en se défaisant gentiment de la prise de l'autre. Fin je m'attendais à une maison mais... c'est compliqué.

\- Ouais... pas tant que ça en fait. En général les maisons qu'on voit dans les forêts sont plutôt du genre maison hantée quoi. Mais avant qu'une maison devienne hantée elle était habitée. Peut-être qu'un jour elle deviendra aussi une maison hantée que les ados iront visiter pour se faire peur. Tu crois qu'elle le deviendra ? Hantée ?

L'hyperactif regarda son ami d'un air désolé. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser beaucoup de maison dans une forêt au cours de sa brève existence _donc ignorait si la plupart étaient aussi terrifiantes que dans les films_ mais... il en avait déjà vu tout de même. _Une_. Juste une. Celle qui était face à lui.

Peter ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il pouvait avoir raison ; il n'était plus très loin de ce que sera la vérité d'ici une bonne dizaine d'années. A son époque, la maison n'était pas encore régulièrement visitée par les adolescents ( _auquel cas : il le saurait, quand même_ ) mais ça ne saurait trop tarder. Excepté si on décidait de tout bonnement la raser... ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

\- Faut juste que je te dise un truc avant qu'on entre...

Stiles se figea. Il n'aimait _définitivement_ pas le ton qu'avait Peter et craignait d'ores et déjà le pire. Il s'agissait là de la triste vie du fils du shérif Stilinski, _surtout depuis qu'il avait de nouveaux amis d'ailleur_ s : il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'imaginer le pire... pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il avait tord. C'était pas encore ça le pire mais, _malheureusement pour lui_ , il le comprenait toujours trop tard.

Donc là l'hyperactif se disait que Peter allait lui révéler _l'affreux_ secret des Hale. Pour une fois, comme ça, il pourrait réellement être soulagé d'entendre ce qu'on voulait lui dire. Peter n'était pas inconscient ni idiot... _du moins l'espérait-il._

\- Euh... y aura mon... neveu. Derek. et... il va sans doutes te coller un peu donc... bah hésite pas à l'envoyer promener s'il devient vraiment... collant.

L'humain était en train de se demander dans quel monde il était possible de rencontrer un Derek collant ! Peut-être ne s'était-il pas contenté de voyager dans le temps ; peut-être avait-il carrément gagné une nouvelle dimension... et accessoirement voyagé dans le temps. _Bah ouais_.

\- Salut Tali ! Cria inutilement Peter en entrant. On monte, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide ou... j'sais pas quoi.

\- On ? Releva la sœur, intriguée par l'emploi de ce pronom, et apparaissant soudain. Oh. Thomas ? C'est ça ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers Peter. Un immense sourire étirait les lèvres de l'humain qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sœur de son ami, et donc la mère Alpha du futur Alpha grognon du futur, connaisse son prénom ; le loup-garou lui, par contre, affichait un air gêné... il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur le trahisse aussi ouvertement.

Mais était-ce une trahison, après tout ?

\- C'est ça, madame.

\- Peter ne jure que par toi en ce moment.

C'était donc bel et bien une trahison.

L'hyperactif, quant à lui, se posa alors une question fondamentale : les lycanthropes étaient humains et les humains ont parfois envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris : mais était-ce pareil pour eux... ou penchaient-ils plus facilement pour autre chose ?

Probablement était-ce une question stupide. Assurément que c'en était une ! À son époque elle lui faudrait un « _J'en sais rien. Faudrait demander à Derek_ » de la part de Scott ; un « _Derek saurait plus facilement te répondre, tu sais ?_ » de la part d'Erica, Isaac et Boyd ; un « _Derek est humain avant d'être un loup-garou donc oui il peut souhaiter être dans un trou de souris_ » de Lydia et Alisson ; un « _Demande donc à Derek. Il n'attend que ça, le pauvre._ » de Peter ; et un « _Va te faire voir chez les grecs, Stilinski_ » de Jackson.

Suite à ça, Derek aurait fort probablement envie d'idolâtrer Jackson Whittemore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour ne pas l'avoir _une fois de plus_ inclus dans l'histoire... quand Stiles aurait trouvé qu'il était quand même, mine de rien, entouré d'une belle brochette d'empotés. La plupart étant eux-même lycanthropes : ils devraient savoir répondre à la question. _Non_?

\- Et je suis désolée de la maladresse de Derek, la dernière fois, ajouta Talia. À cet âge là : ils veulent toujours faire comme les grands et il n'échappe pas à la règle. Il doit toujours imiter Peter.

Bon sang ! Jamais plus Stiles ne saurait rester sérieux en voyant Derek maintenant... et il n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Oh que non... loin de là même !

Sans laisser le temps à Stiles de répondre quoi que ce soit : une petite tête brune, appartenant à un garçonnet de dix ans, apparut de derrière sa mère. Le futur terrifiant Derek Hale grogna de mécontentement tout en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas maladroit et que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible complot contre sa personne.

\- Comme Peter, c'est ce que je disais.

Il ne saurait plus non plus rester sérieux face à Peter, ceci dit.

\- Derek, on ne grogne pas sur les gens, s'amusa Peter.

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement là d'une leçon que l'enfant ne saurait jamais retenir au vu du conséquent nombre de fois où il avait entendu grogner l'adulte que deviendrait ce gosse. Sa jeune version, histoire de punir son oncle tout en jouant et chahutant gentiment, se jeta une fois encore sur ce dernier... qui ne paru même pas perturbé. À croire que c'était une habitude !

Talia et Stiles, qui venaient pourtant à peine de se rencontrer, se regardèrent amusés. Sans le savoir : ils étaient en train de penser à quelque chose de bien similaire. Derek avait un vrai don pour faire rire et sourire l'autre adolescent.

Les bras serrés autour de son neveu afin qu'il ne tombe pas, Peter se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il maintenait contre lui un petit monstre occupé à grogner, gesticuler, donner de petits coups dans le ventre de son aîné voire à le griffer... mais toujours plus pour jouer que dans l'intention de lui nuire.

\- Derek ? Derek, arrête, riait-on tout en essayant à présent de l'éloigner. Ar-arrête. Tu me fais mal !

Et ce qui devait arriver... arriva.

\- Aïe !


	10. Programm Compatibility Assistant

_Aïe. Aïe. Aïe._

L'interjection résonnait encore et encore aux oreilles de Stiles... comme pour toutes les autres malheureux actuellement présents et ayant eu la chance, toute relative, d'assister à la scène entre Peter et Derek. L'unique être humain actuellement présent dans la pièce savait que pour réussir à arracher un _aïe_ à Peter ( _même si le dit aïe devait plus être de l'ordre du symbolique que du douloureux_ ) alors le mini-Derek avait réellement dû le blesser.

Tout le monde _savait_ ce qui se passait lorsqu'un loup-garou se trouvait être blessé ! Enfin... non. Tout le monde _ne_ le savait _pas_. Peu nombreux étaient ceux à le savoir d'ailleurs. Compte-tenu que les lycanthropes n'étaient _même pas_ censés exister : il paraissait plutôt difficile de savoir ce qui leur arrivait dans la vie _réelle_ quand ils étaient charcutés par leur très _cher_ et _adorable_ neveu. C'était bien là que se trouvait tout le problème, d'ailleurs. _Une partie de tout le problème mais... passons_.

Les loup-garou _n'existaient_ pas. _Un peu comme la magie dans Harry Potter._ Talia, Derek, Peter ( _et tout le reste de leur famille_ ) étaient, aux yeux du reste du monde, de simples humains. Stiles n'était pas supposé _voir_ ce qu'il allait _voir_ car normalement ce n'était pas possible de le voir vu qu'on peut difficilement voir ce qui n'existe pas. Il ne pouvait _comprendre_ ce qu'il allait _comprendre_ car on ne peut comprendre quelque chose qui n'est pas _censé_ pouvoir avoir lieu. Il ne devait, _théoriquement_ , pas _savoir_ ce qu'il _savait_ car il n'y avait strictement rien à _savoir_. Et pourtant... il allait _voir_ , il allait _comprendre_ et il allait _savoir_... enfin non : il savait _déjà_.

L'adolescent hyperactif, _parfois un peu trop bavard pour son propre bien (souvent un peu trop bavard pour son propre bien)_ , avait réussi à tenir sa langue depuis le début afin de ne pas commettre _trop_ d'impairs ( _évidemment : il avait tout de même fauté une paire de fois, paix à son âme_ ). Y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on vienne lui dire, _à cette époque ou à une autre (la sienne de préférence)_ , qu'il n'était pas foutu de se taire _non mais oh_ !

Stiles avait d'ores et déjà commencé à faire fonctionner ses _neurones_ , ses _méninges_ , son _cerveau_ et tout ce qu'il fallait activer _et tant pis si l'idée générale se trouvait être la même._ Il _devait_ être capable de donner une explication un tant soit peu plausible lorsqu'on la lui demanderait... si on la lui demandait... mais on la lui demanderait. Il en était certain... _ou presque_. Bah ouais ! Il pouvait pas tout savoir non plus.

Puis c'est pas comme si il connaissait _réellement_ les trois Hale qui se trouvaient face à lui. Enfin il en connaissait personnellement deux et avait entendu parler de la troisième... mais ceux là étaient tellement différents !

Ce mignon petit Derek était loin d'être le mec renfrogné qui parlait quasiment jamais à part pour menacer de mort les gens mais sans jamais réellement les tuer ( _à part son oncle mais ceci est une autre paire de manche... et les méchants... parfois_ ). Le Peter un peu timide, bizarre et bavard avec qui il sympathisait était, à son époque, un Peter plutôt flippant et bizarre. _Au moins y avait quand même un point commun entre les_ deux. Même si le sens du mot bizarre ici rencontrait le même problème que le mot _salade_ : plusieurs définitions.

_Honnêtement_ , Stiles ne voyait absolument pas comment il pourrait avouer ne pas être étonné par la guérison spectaculairement rapide de Peter. _Enfin il pouvait le faire, le dire et tout ça mais..._ fallait ensuite expliquer le fait qu'il connaissait déjà l'existence du monde surnaturel depuis un bail et c'était de suite moins cool. S'il le faisait, il voyait déjà venir gros comme un pigeon ( _ou un camion, ou une maison, ou un immeuble... voire plus gros encore mais l'immeuble c'est quand même déjà vachement bien et vachement gro_ s) la question suivante : comment pouvait-il déjà être au courant ? C'est pas comme si on croisait des loup-garou à chaque coin de rue après tout. Enfin, à Beacon Hills, c'est un peu ça l'idée... mais on est pas censé savoir qu'on rencontre des loup-garou à chaque coin de rue !

Là encore, la vérité n'était pas idéal.

Loin de là même.

Très loin de là.

Vraiment très loin de là.

Non mais _sérieusement_ ! Comment il pouvait dire que, s'il connaissait l'existence des lycanthropes, c'était parce qu'un Alpha avait trouvé malin de mordre son meilleur ami _la seule fois_ où Stiles l'avait lâchement abandonné au milieu des bois en une chaude nuit d'été _pas si chaude que ça mine de rien_ ? Ça sonne quand même plutôt mal. Et ajoutons des détails pour rendre le tableau plus horrible encore ! Bah ouais ! _C'est tellement plus drôle_! Le loup-garou responsable se trouvait être, _et non c'était même pas une blague de mauvais goût_ , Peter Hale lui-même. Parce que oui : Peter allait être un Alpha. Pas longtemps, certes, mais il aura quand même trouvé le temps de mordre un gentil Scott innocent, tuer une paire de méchants avant de se faire zigouiller par son adorable petit Derek. _C'est tellement beau l'amour d'un Hale, quand même !_

C'est un peu comme si Stiles était destiné à apprendre l'existence des loup-garou quoi qu'il fasse... et que Peter était obligé d'y être mêlé de près ou de loin. _Surtout de près si on y regardait bien_. Après tout : Stiles et Peter étaient actuellement plutôt proches dans le salon ; et pour que Peter puisse mordre Scott : y avait bien fallu que le premier soit suffisamment proche du second pour être capable de planter ses dents dans son flanc. _Bah ouais... mine de rien : c'est que ça pouvait quand même être pratique de mordre quelqu'un pour lui infliger une morsure-garoutesque._

_Aïe. Aïe. Aïe._

Ouais : Peter n'avait dit qu'une seule fois " _aïe_ " et c'était déjà bien assez de l'avis de tous ici présents... sauf que là c'était Stiles qui se disait " _aïe aïe aïe_ " car ils étaient quand même tous dans une galère pas possible et qu'il pouvait dire le nombre de " _aïe_ " qu'il voulait. Un peu comme tous les autres... d'ailleurs : il se demandait combien de " _aïe_ " ils étaient en train de dire, eux.

D'un bond, Derek s'était éloigné de son oncle qu'il venait de blesser involontairement. La tête baissée, les yeux rivés vers le sol, tout penaud : quiconque venait du futur serait plus qu'étonné par cette réaction de l'enfant. _Seul Stiles pouvait donc être étonné car seul Stiles venait du futur... du moins il l'espérait_! Quel bordel ce serait si les autres suivaient son exemple et venaient envahir cette époque.

Peter, quant à lui, regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de soulagement son bras qui était en train de se soigner. Dans un même temps, avec celui qui allait très bien, il essayait également d'attirer son neveu afin de le serrer contre lui et refaire apparaître le grand sourire qu'il avait encore un instant plus tôt. _Un petit monstre qui sourit c'est quand même vachement mieux qu'un petit monstre tout triste... même si un petit monstre tout triste c'est aussi beaucoup moins étrange quand le dit petit monstre se trouve être Derek Hale._

Talia, de son côté, ne fixait pas son frère et sa blessure qui était déjà presque cicatrisée ; elle ne regardait pas non plus son fils qui avait enfoui son nez dans le cou de celui à qui il venait de faire du mal tout en murmurant d'incessantes excuses à son attention... non : elle fixait l'humain debout à leurs côtés et guettait sa réaction.

Étrangement, il ne paraissait pas être aussi surprit qu'il aurait dû l'être. Si _Thomas_ semblait être en pleine réflexion : il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être horrifié ou sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir le plus vite possible loin de cette maison de fou ( _Courage ! Fuyons !_ Étant parfois une solution parfaite). Si elle devait essayer de deviner ses pensées _en prenant comme modèle de comparaison son cher petit frère_ : alors Talia irait même jusqu'à supposer que l'humain était en train de chercher quelles questions on allait lui poser afin de pouvoir y répondre en conséquence. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était plus occupé à _chercher un mensonge_ plutôt crédible à leur donner plutôt qu'à voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_Pas vraiment le genre de réaction normale en clair._

Il fallait bien ça pour réussir à percer la carapace de Peter.

\- Je... Thomas, c'est... faut pas que tu... c'est pas exactement ce que... bafouilla Peter qui ne voyait pas comment justifier ce qui venait de se passer. Je peux t'expliquer... c'est juste que... euh...

Peter ne s'était pas fait les même réflexions que son aîné apparemment.

\- Tu peux l'expliquer mais tu sais pas comment l'expliquer car c'est pas vraiment le genre de truc que tu expliques souvent car c'est pas un truc qu'on explique aux gens car si on expliquait ce truc aux gens ils flipperaient et prendraient les gens qui leur expliquent ce truc pour des fous ?

\- Euh... ouais... c'est à peu près ça, marmonna le premier, sourcils froncés. Ouais... c'est... hein ?

_Diable_ ! Mais... depuis quand son nouvel, et seul, ami était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais paru aussi étrange jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Un sourire crispé étira laborieusement les lèvres du frère de l'alpha. Aussi délirants puissent être les mots de l'humain : Peter ignorait si c'était là un signe de paix ou jusque quelque chose _d'étrange_. Oui... d'étrange. _Et non c'était pas l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité... ou juste un peu dans ce cas._

\- Tu veux que je rentre ? Je peux rentrer si tu veux que je rentre. Je peux aussi ne pas rentrer tout de suite si tu veux pas que je rentre car tu voudrais que... je rentre... pas. C'est comme tu veux. Je rentre ou pas ?

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Demanda l'autre d'une petite voix qui déstabilisa, l'espace d'un instant pas vraiment court, son interlocuteur. C'est à cause de ce que t'as vu ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Chuchota Stiles en s'approchant d'un pas et penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû voir.

C'est qu'ils iraient loin à cette allure là !

\- Pourquoi ?

Peter et Talia froncèrent les sourcils. Il y avait bien des réactions possibles après ce qui venait de se passer ; il y avait beaucoup de réactions qui seraient logiques et justifiées... ça... il se trouve que ça n'en était clairement pas une.

\- Bah... t'étais là... tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu as vu... je suppose.

\- Tu guéris super vite, sourit Stiles. C'est cool : je pourrais te frapper sans remords comme ça.

L'alpha de la pièce sourit. Elle voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir l'humain qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Le sens réel de cette remarque d'apparence anodine n'était guère difficile à trouver, après tout. Talia comprenait bien mieux que son cadet en tout cas. Peter était en train de fixer, d'un air hébété, son camarade de classe et cherchait comment interpréter ces dernières paroles.

\- Tu... que... quoi... Hein ?

\- T'es un loup-garou, sourit Stiles. C'est cool. Pas de soucis. Tu sais te contrôler à ce que j'ai vu en plus. J'adhère totalement. Bon j'adhérerais probablement nettement moins si tu commençais à me grogner dessus, à m'assommer avec des pièces de voiture, à me claquer la tête sur un volant, à me demander de te couper le bras, à me menacer de m'égorger avec tes dents... mais tu me menaces déjà de m'égorger avec les dents donc bon...

Pas de tressautements avec son cœur.

Il ne mentait pas... pour une fois.

Voilà qui était plutôt bon signe... bien que fort étrange.

\- Tu... tu connais l'existence des loup-garou ? Grommela Peter de manière inintelligible.

\- Non, se moqua Stiles en mettant définitivement à mal la distance entre eux deux. C'est quoi un loup-garou ? C'est un gâteau ?

\- Un gâteau empoisonné alors, souffla le premier.

Talia fut la seule à remarquer la brève lueur de douleur dans le regard de l'humain. Comme son frère l'avait déjà fait remarquer quand il parlait de son ami : il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui...


	11. Error unknown product

Les yeux rivés sur les deux adolescents qui étaient actuellement installés dans le salon et qui ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à leur environnement : Talia ne pouvait, et ne le souhaitait pas vraiment non plus d'ailleurs, s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était touchée, un peu plus que de raison, par la scène dont elle se trouvait être l'heureuse spectatrice.

Aussi étrange, aussi mystérieux et aussi menteur puisse être l'humain qu'elle venait de rencontrer : il avait toutefois réussi là où beaucoup avaient échoué avant lui. Contrairement à bien d'autres : il ne s'était pas cogné contre le haut mur de protection qu'avait érigé son cadet tout autour de lui. Il avait su le contourner sans peine avant de trouver la minuscule petite (oui elle était vraiment pas très grande) porte d'entrée. Il était parvenu à se faire une place de premier choix aux côtés de Peter, su se faire apprécier par son solitaire de petit frère et ça... ça n'avait absolument pas de prix !

Ça n'avait tellement pas de prix, d'ailleurs, que Talia préférait de loin les regarder et écouter ce qu'ils avaient à se dire (distraitement et discrètement bien entendu) plutôt que rebondir sur la remarque qu'avait précédemment chuchoté son cadet : « Un gâteau empoisonné alors ».

Bon sang ! Depuis quand n'appréciait-il plus d'être ce qu'il était ? Depuis quand vivait-il aussi mal le fait d'être né loup-garou ? Elle avait beau en avoir une petite idée : Talia refusait de penser qu'elle avait pu passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça. Comment diable avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre à quel point le mal aise de son frère était réel, présent, ancré en lui.

L'alpha regardait donc les deux garçons parler et n'osait pas les interrompre. Thomas faisait des miracles avec Peter ! Talia songeait même sérieusement à téléphoner à Deaton afin de lui demander si l'adolescent qu'il hébergeait pouvait rester dîner avec eux ce soir... voire même dormir ici si la soirée se prolongeait plus que prévu.

\- Vous devriez monter, suggéra-t-elle finalement. Vous seriez plus à l'aise et... tu pourras peut-être répondre aux questions de Thomas.

\- Oh euh... j'ai pas de questions, sourit Stiles.

L'humain fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement d'un loup à l'autre. Son nez se fronça, sa mâchoire parti en vrille et Stiles commença à se dire que réfléchir avant de parler pouvait vraiment être une bonne idée... parfois... pas tout le temps... mais parfois un peu quand même. Pas de chance pour lui ! Maintenant était un parfois et il ne le comprenait que maintenant.

\- Enfin... si. Si : j'ai des questions. Tout plein de questions. Les loup-garou existent ? Genre vraiment ? C'est pas une caméra cachée et tout ça ?

La mère de famille secoua la tête. Elle était, un peu malgré elle, amusée par le cirque de leur hôte. S'il était plus qu'évident que le nouveau nouveau dans la vie de Peter cachait de nombreux secrets : Deaton lui faisait suffisamment confiance. Si tel n'était pas le cas : jamais l'homme n'aurait accepté de l’héberger et aurait également évité qu'il ne côtoie trop la famille Hale.

Elle, de son côté, faisait confiance à son vieil ami. Un peu trop peut-être. Après tout : personne n'est infaillible. Talia se plaisait pourtant à se dire que, sur ce coup, Deaton allait être particulièrement vigilant et que jamais il ne laisserait sciemment quelque chose arriver à sa famille... et certainement pas à Peter qui en avait déjà bien trop bavé.

\- Tu restes manger ici ce soir, Thomas ?

\- Euh... bah y a... je pense que... on va peut-être m'attendre et... enfin je sais pas... je veux dire que... qu'on va peut-être m'attendre, et c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire... ou peut-être pas... enfin peut-être qu'on va pas peut-être m'attendre hein... pas que c'est pas ce que je viens de dire... et... je vais me taire.... désolé... mais je pense que... j'ai déjà fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir... voire plus que juste ce soir...

\- Je vais appeler Alan, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Merci madame.

Talia fit un petit signe de tête à Stiles afin de lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cuisine afin de passer le fameux coup de fil... non sans avoir au préalable regardé une dernière fois la scène du salon.

Derek était littéralement collé à Peter et murmurait encore et toujours de petits "pardon" auxquels ne faisait même plus attention son aîné. Peter serrait de temps en temps l'épaule de son neveu, plus machinalement qu'autre chose... et le dernier, l'humain, était agenouillé devant le canapé et fixait son camarade de classe.

\- Donc euh... on monte ?

Stiles acquiesça puis se releva d'un bond. Il s'empara aussitôt des mains du lycanthrope afin de le tirer sans même prendre la peine de lui demander son avis. Il ne fallait pas lui demander son avis de toutes façons ! Peter aurait encore réussi à faire traîner les choses en longueur en tergiversant pendant cent sept très longues années sur le fait qu'il pouvait aussi se lever tout seul mais que c'était très gentil de sa part et... et mieux valait ne pas songer à la suite.

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda un mini-Derek adorable.

\- Pas maintenant, souffla Peter, gêné.

\- Mais...

\- Tu peux aller jouer avec Cora, non ?

\- Non. C'est un nain de jardin. J'aime pas les nains de jardin.

\- Alors va voir Laura.

\- Non. Elle est grande, elle. Puis c'est une fille. J'aime pas les filles. C'est ennuyeux les filles.

Juste derrière Peter, dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées suite aux réponses déconcertantes de son neveu, Stiles se retenait de rire. Enfin non... il ne se retenait absolument pas de rire. Les mots du mini-garou face à lui étaient à la fois adorables et drôles au possible.

Bon sang ! C'est qu'il allait littéralement prendre son pied en rentrant à son époque. Si il rentrait à son époque. Il rentrerait à son époque. Il devait rentrer à son époque. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas retourner à son époque. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas pouvoir retourner à son époque. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas vouloir retourner à son époque sachant qu'il en avait envie depuis le début... même si cette envie tendait à se faire de plus en plus discrète.

En fait : il en avait envie et pas envie à la fois... parce que c'est possible quand on est un Stiles. Tout est possible quand on est un Stiles, deal with it.

L'hyperactif commençait à s'habituer un peu malgré lui, mais juste un peu hein, à cette époque. En soit : elle différait tout de même fort peu de la sienne, hein ! Le lycée était le même, les enseignants étaient les même (et c'est là qu'il se rendait compte que ses profs n'étaient plus de première fraîcheur), tout était pareil... à part les fringues, le cinéma, la musique et les Hale.

Surtout les Hale !

Les changements les plus notables concernaient ces derniers. Peter et son côté attachant, et son manque de confiance en lui, et ses difficultés à croire que d'autres puissent réellement apprécier sa présence, et ses subites envies d'aller se réfugier dans la forêt, et son besoin vital d'être rassuré quant au fait qu'il n'était pas en train de dépasser les bornes. Comme si le Peter de son époque en avait quelque chose à faire ! Voilà qui serait bien trop beau ! Ici, il avait un Peter qui parlait parfois, souvent, toujours un petit peu trop... surtout quand il était nerveux et, pas de chance pour lui, il avait tendance à l'être un peu trop souvent. Stiles craignait déjà le moment où il parviendrait à rentrer à son époque et où il devrait l'abandonner.

Pour l'adolescent c'était bel et bien ça que ça serait : un abandon pur et simple... et Peter avait de fortes chances de le percevoir ainsi lui aussi. Stiles ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi. Oh non il ne le voulait pas !

Il ne voulait pas rentrer à son époque et se rendre compte que tout était exactement comme avant entre l'ancien Alpha et lui. Il ne voulait pas retrouver un Peter sarcastique, agaçant au possible et parfois violent. Il ne voulait pas retrouver un Peter aussi malheureux que celui qu'il avait dans les pattes dans les années 2000... même si celui avec qui il sympathisait présentement n'était pas non plus la personne la plus joyeux qui soit. Ici, même s'il n'était pas un schtroumpf Joyeux, Peter vivait... et c'était tout ce que demandait Stiles : un Peter pas trop trop malheureux.

Stiles demandait ça... mais n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il allait pouvoir allégrement se moquer du grand Derek alpha-grognon-garou. En toute amitié hein, bien entendu ! Jamais il ne le ferait méchamment. Bon... pour pouvoir se moquer "en toute amitié" encore fallait-il qu'ils soient amis et rien n'était moins sur. Derek Hale n'a pas d'amis. Derek Hale n'a pas besoin d'amis. Il pense ne pas en avoir besoin, en tout cas... abruti fini, va !

\- Si à un moment tu souhaites partir en courant : je te conseille de descendre les escaliers et passer par la porte d'entrée, marmonna Peter en le faisant entrer dans la dernière pièce au fond du couloir de l'étage. La fenêtre c'est pas très commode.

Peter Hale, expert ès "je rassure les gens" depuis 1666.

Sitôt ces mots dits : Stiles avait tourné la tête en direction de la fameuse fenêtre puis sourit, amusé. Un Peter qui songeait immédiatement au meilleur moyen de fuir n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant. Un Peter qui songeait à fuir par la fenêtre ne l'était pas non plus d'ailleurs ; surtout lorsque l'on connaissait les habitudes des loup-garous de son époque d'origine... et des humains aussi d'ailleurs. N'avait-il pas plusieurs fois failli se faire gentiment assommer par une Melissa McCall inquiète alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami de cette curieuse manière ? Si ! Exactement !

\- Les fenêtres c'est trop cool ! S'écria un Derek qui avait tout de même tenu à suivre les deux adolescents. Quand je serais grand : je ferais que passer par les fenêtres !

\- Derek, grogna l'oncle. Fou moi le camp sinon je...

\- Je sais : sinon tu m'égorges avec tes dents, soupira le premier en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu dis toujours ça. T'es aussi ennuyant qu'une fille parfois.

Stiles ignorait ce qui était le plus étrange dans la scène que les deux Hale étaient en train de lui jouer... et décida de ne pas chercher à connaître la réponse à sa question existentielle. C'était préférable.

\- Je tâcherais de me souvenir de ton conseil... mais je pense pas partir en courant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu partirais pas en courant avec moi et ça casserait un peu tout l'intérêt du truc.

\- Mais... je... tu... les loups sont des monstres.

L'humain soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. C'était vraiment pas gagné ! Son regard se planta dans celui du lycanthrope qui lui faisait face et Stiles commença à chercher les mots les plus adéquats... pour une fois : il allait réfléchir avant de parler.

Maintenant était un autre parfois.

\- Tu te considères comme un monstre ?

\- Bien sur. Et tu devrais aussi.

\- Derek est un monstre ?

\- C'est un gamin.

\- Un gamin monstrueux ?

\- Non. Adorable... quand il le veut... et il a tendance à pas trop le vouloir mais... pas monstrueux.

\- Ta sœur est un monstre ?

\- Non.

\- Tes nièces sont-elles des monstres ?

Peter fronça brièvement les sourcils. Il était étonné que l'humain ait conscience de l'existence de ses deux nièces. Il en arriva cependant rapidement à supposer que Stiles n'avait fait que tirer ces conclusions suite à sa courte conversation précédente avec Derek.

\- Non.

\- Mais toi : tu es un monstre ?

Le loup-garou leva les yeux vers son camarade de classe. Il ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre là, maintenant, tout de suite... et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Comment son ami pouvait-il aussi aisément lui montrer que ce qu'il pensait n'était guère des plus logique ?

\- Pourquoi serais-tu un monstre, Peter ? T'as rien fait de monstrueux or c'est un peu la raison d'être des monstres de faire de monstrueuses monstruosités de monstres, non ? Si un monstre ne fait rien de monstrueux : est-il un monstre ? Si le monstre ne fait rien de monstrueux mais ressemble à un monstre : est-il un monstre ? Si il est un monstre alors il ne l'est que par son apparence et les apparences peuvent souvent être trompeuses et... et de toutes façons tu ressembles même pas à un monstre. A part si les monstres ont une forme humaine mais là c'est un autre débat... et je serais aussi un monstre donc on se parlerait entre monstre et du coup bah ça serait pas grave.

\- Tu sais pas de quoi les...

\- J'ai failli me faire zigouiller plusieurs fois par des loup-garou, Peter... et la plupart du temps par mon meilleur ami. Quand il s'est fait mordre : il contrôlait que dalle. il était même pas au courant de ce qu'il était, de toutes façons. Il a bousillé des fauteuils de bureau, a failli m'arracher les bras, les yeux et la tête, Alouette... et un tas de trucs pas très cool de la part d'un meilleur ami si tu veux mon avis. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un monstre ? Est-ce que ça fait de lui un monstre ?

Peter était en train de fixer son ami, les sourcils haussés, l'air de clairement penser que oui.

\- Probablement un peu... mais il a apprit à se contrôler et maintenant tout roule pour lui. C'est pas un monstre. Scott n'était et n'est toujours pas un monstre... à part si avoir la tronche de traviole est un truc monstrueux... ça l'est pas... monstrueux je veux dire. C'est juste drôle... enfin non. Non techniquement c'est pas drôle non plus mais passons. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... t'es pas un...

\- Tu sais depuis quand pour moi ? Claqua finalement Peter.

Stiles se figea.

\- Peter, grimaça l'humain en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu...

\- Depuis quand... tu sais... pour moi ? répéta le lycanthrope plus lentement.


	12. Error unsupported type

Stiles et Peter s'étaient tous les deux installés à même le sol puis, de manière quasi-simultanée et sans qu'ils ne donnent l'impression de remarquer la similitude de leurs actions, s'étaient ensuite adossés contre le lit. _C'était quand même rudement plus confortable ainsi, après tout_ !

Un long silence, gênant au possible, avait suivi la question posée par l'occupant principal de la chambre. Silence qui, _au fait_ , n'avait toujours pas daigné prendre fin ! Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si il pouvait prendre fin par lui-même mais bon... c'était dommage, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne puisse prendre fin seul et qu'un être vivant ( _ou non parce que les êtres vivants n'ont pas ce monopole après tout_ ) soit obligé d'y mettre fin manuellement ! Le silence devrait songer à devenir plus gentil à l'avenir !

Tandis que l'humain fixait fixement ( _parce que mine de rien c'était quand même rudement plus pratique de fixer fixement quelque chose que l'on fixe que de fixer ce que l'on fixe pas fixement_ ) un point imaginaire sur le mur face à lui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un point mais un des posters qui y était accroché, ou une ligne invisible, ou un trou que seul Stiles avait remarqué mais là n'était pas la question. Peter, de son côté, observait le moindre geste que pouvait avoir son voisin... et ami.

Cette absence de réponse en disait long. Cette absence de réponse ne le rassurait absolument pas. Cette absence de réponse poussait Peter à commencer à douter de cette amitié qu'il pensait naissante. Thomas devait savoir ce qu'il était depuis un bon moment déjà et n'avait rien osé lui dire avant. Il n'avait jamais rien laissé savoir. Il n'avait jamais rien laissé entendre non plus. Il avait toujours talentueusement dissimulé le fait qu'il savait que son ami n'était pas totalement humain. Sur quoi d'autre encore avait-il pu lui mentir ?

Thomas n'avait pas menti. _Bien sur que si il avait menti_! Un mensonge par omission reste un mensonge, après tout, quoi qu'on en dise et quoi qu'on en pense ! Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'humain soit au courant d'autres choses. Ses connaissances étaient probablement vastes et ce n'était en rien rassurant !

Ses questions, ses doutes du début revenaient l'assaillir ! L'épisode de leur rencontre, lorsque le prénom de Derek avait malencontreusement quitté les lèvres de l'humain, revenait pour la énième fois le frapper de plein fouet. L'hyperactif en savait long sur lui, sur eux et ce... depuis le départ.

On lui avait menti _dès_ les origines.

Les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé, le loup-garou comprit de quoi il en retournait réellement. Il n'y avait, à son sens, qu'une seule explication pour justifier tout ce binns... _et elle ne concernait en aucun cas Deaton_.

\- Tu... tu peux... tu peux partir ? Bafouilla Peter tout en essayant de garder un minimum le contrôle de la situation ( _comme si pareille chose était encore seulement possible_ ). S'il-te-plaît... part... maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Pour-pourquoi ?

Les yeux clos, les poings serrés, la gorge nouée, le lycanthrope avait finalement détourné les yeux. Peter avait enfin cessé de fixer Stiles afin de concentrer toute son attention sur le livre quelconque abandonné sur sa table de chevet. Étrangement : il n'en fallu pas plus à l'humain pour comprendre, à son tour, de quoi il en retournait.

\- Si j'étais un chasseur venu pour te tuer... tu penses vraiment que je partirais juste parce que tu me l'aurais gentiment demandé ? Peter, allons, tu sais bien que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Peter inspira un grand coup, expira lentement l'air contenu dans ses poumons, baissa la tête, fronça les sourcils et réfléchit aux mots de son ami. Après quelques longues secondes, il paru finalement accorder un point à l'intrus temporel... qui perdit aussitôt son avantage.

_Que la cervelle de ce loup-garou soit maudite !_

\- Si tu étais un chasseur tu pourrais justement dire ça pour que je pense que tu n'es pas un chasseur, car ça semblerait justement logique qu'un chasseur ne fasse pas ça, mais tu serais pourtant bel et bien un chasseur. C'est la théorie de l'alien... tu rencontres un alien, tu lui demandes si il est un alien, il va pas te dire qu'il est un alien. Ou alors il va te le dire mais t'aurais tendance à pas le croire car pour toi, les aliens, ça existe pas. Bien que je pense qu'à tes yeux les aliens doivent exister.

N'importe qui aurait passé davantage de temps à s'intéresser à la seconde partie de la réponse de Peter plutôt qu'à la première... pas Stiles. Il avait bien trop l'habitude de pareilles digressions pour encore daigner s'attarder dessus.

\- Si je pensais que tu pourrais penser que je ne suis pas un chasseur simplement car j'aurais laissé entendre qu'un chasseur ne ferait pas ce que tu demandes... j'aurais aussi pensé au fait que tu puisses penser que je pensais que tu penserais ça.

\- Mais peut-être que tu pensais que je penserais pas que tu puisses penser que je puisse penser que tu penserais ça. T'es pas idiot après tout.

Stiles grimaça. Le compliment qu'on venait de lui faire sonnerait presque comme une insulte... Non. Rectification : il sonnait comme une insulte.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à continuer cette partie de la discussion ? Parce que ça commence à devenir un poil compliqué, là, tu vois... même si je pense pouvoir continuer à suivre hein mais... ça risque d'être chaud.

\- Pas vraiment, chuchota Peter en écouter la fin de la phrase. J'aimerais juste que tu t'en ailles. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Tu sais ce que je suis alors tu sais ce que tu risques si tu continues à ne pas t'en aller.

Déçu au possible, mais tâchant de n'en rien montrer car c'est plus simple d'agir ainsi, Stiles accepta finalement de répondre à cette requête. Il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à imposer sa présence à quelqu'un qui n'avait, de toute évidence, absolument plus envie de l'avoir dans les pattes ! Voilà qui ne serait pas correct de sa part... vraiment pas correct... d'autant plus qu'il appréciait réellement Peter.

Au fond, peut-être était-ce même préférable qu'ils s'éloignent maintenant plutôt qu'après. Peut-être était-ce souhaitable de tout de suite se dire "tchaô, on se revoit dans 10 ans sauf que moi j'aurais toujours le même âge !". Quand Stiles saurait enfin retourner à son époque, si il réussissait bien entendu, au moins ils n'auraient pas à se dire adieu...

Dans tous les cas, de toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas à se dire adieu. Stiles ne ferait que quitter un Peter adolescent adorable et gentil au profit d'un Peter adulte pas adorable et pas gentil.

Ou alors un Peter adulte adorable et gentil mais qui le cachait vraiment très très très bien.

Pourquoi il voulait rentrer, déjà ?

\- Je suis désolé que tu puisses penser que je puisse te vouloir du mal, souffla, malgré tout, Stiles avant de mettre les voiles. C'est assurément la dernière chose dont j'ai envie à l'heure actuelle et pourtant, crois-moi, la liste des trucs dont j'ai pas vraiment envie est plutôt longue et farfelue ces derniers temps... presque autant que la liste de mes envies. T'es... un... un ami. Et je pense que si j'avais été un chasseur, ce que je ne suis pas attention hein, et que j'avais été chargé de te mettre en confiance pour mieux te tuer ensuite, ce qui n'est pas le cas qu'on soit d'accord... bah j'aurais plus eu envie de le faire car je me serais attaché à toi.

La main sur la poignée, Stiles parlait sans réfléchir aux mots qu'il pouvait dire. Si ses phrases avaient du sens : tant mieux... si elles n'en avaient pas bah tant pis.

\- Après je suis pas un chasseur donc je peux pas précisément savoir ce que j'aurais envie de faire ou de ne pas faire si j'étais un chasseur vu que j'en suis pas un mais ça je l'ai déjà dit hmm... fin... voilà quoi. Moi pas chasseur et si moi devoir quand même tuer toi moi plus avoir envie car... toi super attachant. Vraiment... t'es super, tu sais, et... et non tu le sais pas et c'est dommage parce que... on gagne à te connaître, je trouve. _Et bon sang j'espère que tu oublieras rapidement ce que je suis en train de te dire sinon je suis foutu_ hum...

A voir la tête qu'avait Peter à cet instant... il ne devait pas comprendre grand chose au charabia de l'humain.

\- T'as pas confiance en toi et... t'as pas confiance en toi, répéta Stiles pour lui-même plus que pour quiconque d'autre. Je me demande si, en fait, t'es pas vraiment en train que je suis un chasseur. Tu penses pas que je suis un chasseur. Tu veux juste me faire partir, c'est ça ? Si c'est ça c'est totalement con mais... mais je préférerais que ce soit ça quand même.

\- Je...

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça serait con ? Et pourquoi je préférerais l'histoire de la connerie plutôt que l'autre ? Coupa Stiles. C'est la même réponse t'façon... Je me trompe peut-être, je prend peut-être mes désirs pour la réalité et tout ça mais... dans la mesure où la réalité est insensée alors je peux penser et espérer l'insensé, non ? Je pense... que t'apprécie ma présence, au moins un peu, et que tu tiens à moi comme moi je tiens à toi et... _et j'espère vraiment que tu vas oublier cette conversation vraiment très embarrassante pour moi et pour le futur..._

Peter fronça les sourcils. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude !

\- Et comme tu penses que t'es un monstre, que t'es dangereux et tout ça quoi... tu souhaites m'éloigner de toi. C'est stupide. Juste stupide.

\- Tu...

\- Parce que maintenant que tu sais que je sais et que je sais que tu sais que je sais... tu devrais aussi savoir que le fait que je sache fait que je suis moins en danger que si je savais pas. Maintenant que je sais, _même si techniquement je le savais déjà avant_ , je sais donc qu'il faut pas trop te pousser à faire l'andouille au moment de la pleine lune ; je sais donc, _officiellement s'entend vu que je le savais toujours déjà avant_ , je sais donc que tu peux perdre le contrôle si il se passe un gros truc méga grave... Je le sais, Peter. Tout comme je sais que tu flippes car t'as pas l'habitude que les gens sachent car... car c'est pas vraiment un truc fait pour que les gens sachent mais... parfois ils savent quand même.

Stiles fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la porte de la chambre. Si jamais il avait mal calculé son coup, s'il s'était complètement fourvoyé et que Peter souhaitait encore qu'il s'en aille : il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il souhaitait essayer de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Une nouvelle fois, et ça aussi ça commençait à devenir une habitude, il s'abaissa afin de faire face à Peter. Toujours installé à même le sol, contre son lit, le loup-garou semblait hésiter.

\- T'es pas obligé d'être toujours seul, insista Stiles.

\- Depuis quand tu sais ?

\- Depuis le début, avoua finalement l'humain, à contrecœur, comprenant que la question ne cesserait jamais d'être posée tant que la réponse n'aurait pas été donné. Dès notre rencontre. Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Et t'es quand même... c'est stupide.

\- On me dit souvent que je le suis ça tombe bien non ?

Un sourire apparut enfin sur le visage de Peter. Il commençait à accepter la situation aussi étrange et irréelle puisse-t-elle lui apparaître.

\- Tu restes manger, alors ?

\- Je reste manger alors, confirma Stiles, souriant à son tour.

L'humain reprit sa place initiale, à côté du loup-garou, et se demanda s'il devait parler ou attendre un peu. Il opta pour la seconde option. Ce ne fut pas le meilleur calcul de la soirée, d'ailleurs ! Si les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux, alors qu'ils n'auraient absolument pas parié que ce soit possible et surtout pas aussi rapidement, le silence recommença à faire des siennes.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses... dit finalement l'hyperactif.

\- Hein ?

\- T'as rien à m'expliquer vu que je suis au courant de tout et... on a quand même réussi à ne pas avoir ton neveu dans les pattes.

\- Je dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, murmura Peter.

Et comme si le hasard avait décidé de donner raison à Peter... on entendit :

\- Est-ce que je peux venir maintenant ? Je m'ennuie !


	13. Error, the operation completed successfully

Stiles était allongé sur un des rares bancs, ceux installés juste en face du lycée de Beacon Hills, qui n'avaient pas encore été bousillé par une horde de lycéens dégénérés et aussi idiots qu'un bigorneau. Il attendait aussi calmement et aussi gentiment que faire se pouvait lorsqu'on avait le malheur d'être lui.

En d'autres termes ? C'était pas si calmement et pas si gentiment que ça, au final, que Stiles attendait. Y avait vraiment tromperie sur la marchandise... une fois encore !

Stiles avait la tête posée sur son sac de cours, celui qui lui avait été fort généreusement offert par un vétérinaire qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : se débarrasser aussi vite que possible de cet étrange voyageur qui s'était imposé dans sa vie et celle de la famille Hale. L'adolescent s'amusait à se tourner les pouces (ce qui n'était pas une activité plus bête qu'une autre, après tout). Il attendait plus ou moins patiemment (moins patiemment bien plus que plus, évidemment) l'arrivée de Peter.

Y avait vraiment pas à dire : un loup-garou... ça savait se faire désirer et ménager ses entrées !

En règle générale : Peter arrivait au moins, si ce n'était considérablement avant lui, en même temps que Stiles. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, dans la mesure où les deux adolescents faisaient d'ordinaire le trajet ensemble ? Le fait que le lycanthrope soit présentement aux abonnés absents ne présageait rien de bon.

C'était un fait bien connu : tout ce qui sortait des sentiers battus craignait. Ça craignait autant que perdre le championnat de Crosse ; autant que de voir le coach Finstock ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus graveleux de ses élèves ; autant que le fait de ne plus avoir de chaussettes propres ; autant que connaître un gentil professeur Adrian Harris... et se dire que, d'ici peu, on aurait de nouveau à supporter le professeur Adrian _Enfoiré_ Harris. Ça craignait...

Régulièrement, et ça tendait à être de plus en plus fréquent à mesure que le temps passait (malheureusement pour eux), Stiles jetait de petits coups d’œil inquiets à sa montre. Le temps ne s'était certainement pas arrêté pour les attendre ! Et puis quoi encore ? La domination mondiale des marmottes en collaboration avec les chats de l'espace ? N'importe quoi.

Les aiguilles tournaient, encore et toujours, se moquant comme d'une guigne des marmottes et de leurs alliés miaulant. La sonnerie du bahut n'allait plus tarder à se faire entendre... et toujours aucune trace du jeune Hale.

Ce que l'humain pouvait regretter de ne pas être tombé quelques années plus tard dans le futur. Quitte à voyager dans le temps : autant arriver à une époque où les téléphones portables avaient déjà largement été popularisés et où tout le monde en avait un en sa possession ! Si tel avait été le cas : Stiles aurait alors pu envahir son ami de SMS tous plus inquiets les uns les autres... et tant pis si ça faisait exploser son forfait téléphonique.

\- Alors Thomas, l'interpella un grand dadais de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée. Il est où Hale ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

Stiles avait toujours été réputé pour ses bonnes idées.

Rectification.

Stiles n'avait jamais été réputé pour ses bonnes idées.

Stiles n'était réputé pour rien du tout, en fait... mais encore moins que rien du tout pour ses bonnes idées. Demander à Markus s'il s'inquiétait pour Peter Hale n'avait rien de l'idée de génie, bien au contraire !

Du lycée : Markus devait probablement être celui qui appréciait le moins le jeune orphelin qui n'avait, pourtant, fait de mal à personne. Enfin... qui n'avait pour le moment fait de mal à personne... tout étant dans le « pour le moment » justement. C'était presque une haine viscérale qu'il vouait à Peter. Haine qui avait souvent tendance à s'exprimer par la violence physique.

A son humble avis, Stiles avait déjà été bien trop souvent témoin d'une rixe opposant Markus et Peter. Quoique nettement moins imposant que son adversaire, physiquement parlant s'entend, le second réussissait tout de même à donner le change au premier. Jamais encore, à la connaissance de l'hyperactif, Markus n'était parvenu à donner une vraie et bonne raclée au loup-garou qui, justement parce qu'il était un loup-garou, savait comment sauver les meubles.

\- Si je te défonce la gueule... ça sera pire pour Hale que si je lui défonce la sienne, de gueule, non ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que... wow. Ça fait beaucoup de mots dans une seule phrase, tout ça, dis-moi, se moqua Stiles en sifflant d'admiration. T'as pas trop mal au crâne, ça va ? Tu veux un dolipra...

Un coup de poing, un instant plus tard, vint violemment (tant qu'à faire) percuter la mâchoire de Stiles. L'hyperactif, qui avait eu la bêtise de légèrement se redresser lorsque Markus était venu à sa rencontrer pour débiter ses habituelles inepties, chancela tant la surprise fut réelle. Stiles avait beau avoir été prévenu, d'une certaine manière, par l'auteur même du coup... il ne l'avait pas pour autant vu venir et le regrettait amèrement. Il n'avait pas une seconde pensé que l'autre comptait réellement le frapper alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait. On avait pas idée, sérieux quoi !

_Si quelqu'un te frappe sur la joue droite, tend-lui aussi la gauche_. Tu parles, Charles ! Même pas en rêve !

Sonné, Stiles leva une main quelque peu tremblotante au niveau de son visage douloureux. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il grimaça en le constatant. Génial ! L'enfoiré avait vraiment cogné fort et ce n'était pas qu'une impression ; Aussi bizarre cela puisse paraître... mais Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment voir son sang.

Alors que l'hyperactif n'était pas encore remis du premier coup qu'on lui avait offert, avec les salutations de l'expéditeur, un second tomba tout aussi rapidement que son prédécesseur... mais vint frapper dans le ventre, cette fois, faut bien varier les plaisirs après tout.

L'adolescent se plia de douleur. Il ne fut, cette fois, pas réellement surprit lorsqu'on le cogna une troisième fois.. au milieu du dos. Bah ouais ! Stiles était littéralement à terre, à présent, et n'aimait pas ça. Étrange, non ?

Et pourquoi diable personne venait l'aider ?

Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de se protéger un maximum. Il amena ses bras devant son visage afin de le couvrir et éviter que celui-ci soit de nouveau la cible de Markus. L'adolescent ne se sentait pas capable de se relever. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il le ferait un jour mais juste... juste pas maintenant. De toutes façons, il sentait qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne même pas essayer de se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

Alors qu'il était, enfin, préparé à recevoir les coups de Markus... plus rien ne vint.

Étonné par ce fait : Stiles leva les yeux et aperçut Peter, à une paire de mètres de lui, qui retenait Markus avait l'aide d'un autre élève. Il s'agissait de celui qui, lors de la seconde première journée de lycée de Stiles, avait interpellé Peter afin de l'inviter à se présenter aux sélections pour l'équipe de basket. L'élève, Jim d'après les souvenirs du « petit nouveau », rappela la présence de Stiles au bon vouloir du loup-garou... en le lui désignant d'un signe de tête.

« _Je gère cet abruti à plumes, sans plume, te fais pas de soucis. Va voir si l'autre est pas trop défoncé_ » étant grosso-modo ce qu'on essayait de faire comprendre au lycan.

Peter n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre l'essentiel des non-dits qui se trouvaient derrière ce geste anodin d'apparence. Il lâcha, prudemment, Markus. Laisser ce taré uniquement aux bons soins de Jim ne l'enchantait pas des masses mais c'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix. Stiles était encore recroquevillé au sol et n'osait toujours pas se relever. Peter alla donc rejoindre son ami pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était bon et qu'il ne risquait rien.

\- Ca va, Tom ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Oui. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ça va ? Enfin non ça va pas... comment ça pourrait aller et... hmm... je suis désolé.

\- Tes yeux, se contenta de répondre Stiles, à voix basse. Tu commences à...

L'humain vit le thérianthrope fermer les yeux. Ce dernier inspira et expira plusieurs fois ; murmura encore et encore « _alpha, bêta, oméga_ » ; tentait de retrouver son calme et garder l'entière possession de ses moyens. Il ne s'agissait pas de se transformer au beau milieu du lycée, après tout. C'était pas le meilleur moyen pour rester discret.

Peter appréciait décidément de plus en plus le fait que son ami soit au courant de sa condition... hmm... particulière. Ça lui simplifiait grandement la vie et l'aidait, mine de rien, à enfin s'intégrer et essayer de se mélanger avec ses camarades de classe. Pour une fois qu'il se faisait des amis ! Un ami. Éventuellement deux ou trois autres... mais surtout un.

Un c'était déjà nettement mieux que d'habitude, de toutes façons, alors bon.

\- C'est mieux, sourit Stiles. Nettement mieux. Pas que j'aime pas quand t'es un peu loup-garoutifié hein mais là c'est pas l'idéal.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, reprit immédiatement Peter en aidant le premier à se remettre sur pieds. Et j'suis désolé d'être arrivé à la bourre mais... la voiture de Tal' refusait de démarrer et... fin... j'ai dû profiter de la voiture de Jack et comme il part plus tard le matin et... fin... c'est ma... désolé...

\- C'est pas toi qui m'a cogné dessus aux dernières nouvelles, fit remarquer le premier en tentant un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. T'as vraiment pas à être désolé pour ça.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?

\- Il doit faire genre six fois mon poids... bon... peut-être pas... six ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup mais j'étais quand même pas de taille face à un monstre pareil.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il était perplexe.

\- Tu restais avec ton meilleur ami à la pleine-lune quand il ne savait pas encore se contrôler... mais tu n'oses pas te défendre face à Markus ?

\- Je sais : je devrais sérieusement revoir l'ordre de mes priorités.


	14. Application Error

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le malheureux, et surtout douloureux, face à face entre Markus et Stiles. Le terme « face à face » étant peut-être un chouïa inapproprié et un poil trompeur dans la mesure où Markus n'avait, justement, pas dû beaucoup voir la dite face de Stiles.

Au soir, lorsque Alan avait vu l'adolescent qu'il logeait ( _bon gré mal gré_ ) arriver dans un état pas très glorieux... il n'avait rien dit. Enfin si : il avait dit quelque chose mais pas comme on pouvait l'entendre quand on disait qu'il avait dit quelque chose... c'était c'était un peu comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Vous suivez ? Le vétérinaire s'était contenté de sourire, de lui demander si Peter avait dû insister longtemps avant de réussir à l'emmener à l'infirmerie et lui avait ensuite conseillé de faire profil bas et ne plus chercher les embrouilles avec ses camarades de classes momentanés.

Comme si Stiles avait besoin qu'on lui dise de ne pas chercher les ennuis ! Comme s'il n'était pas capable d'y penser tout seul... comme un grand garçon... comme quelqu'un étant doté d'un minimum de jugeote !

Bon. _Ok_. Stiles avait peut-être bel et bien besoin qu'on lui dise de ne pas chercher les ennuis. C'était pas comme s'il pouvait tout savoir non plus, hein ! Non mais franchement. On avait pas idée de le surestimer à ce point !

Quelques jours s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis ce fameux événement. Peter veillait, depuis, à toujours être bien à l'heure... voire même carrément en avance lorsque l'envie l'en prenait. _L'envie ne l'en prenait pas souvent, fort heureusement._ Il recommença vite à faire office de chauffeur à un Stiles qui n'avait, à cette époque, pas la chance d'avoir son propre véhicule pour le balader à travers Beacon Hills ( _fallait pas trop en demander à Deaton non plus_ ).

Ouais... ça changeait pas des masses par rapports à ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude, en fait. C'était pas plus mal. L'état des choses plaisait bien à Stiles.

Le lycanthrope arrivait, en règle générale, au moment même où l'hyperactif quittait la maison du vétérinaire afin d'aller se les cailler dehors... la vie est tellement plus fun lorsqu'on a froid et qu'on sautille sur place.

\- Je pourrais pas te ramener ce soir, par contre, marmonna un Peter gêné et arrêté à un feu rouge. Y a match ce soir et l'équipe doit rester au bahut donc je reste au bahut vu que je fais parti de l'équipe et que c'est... l'équipe qui doit rester au bahut. Pas les autres. Les autres peuvent rester si ils veulent mais je vois pas pourquoi ils voudraient. Faut être crétin pour le vouloir. Nous y a pas l'choix, tu vois ? Apparemment le coach a quelques doutes quant à la ponctualité d'une paire d'abrutis donc il nous garde tous en otage ce soir... mais on est pas vraiment pris en otage en fait donc... donc il nous garde pas vraiment en otage du coup.

\- Une paire d'abruti ? Releva l'humain (surtout dans le but de faire taire l'autre). Qui ça ?

\- Deux gars du cinq majeur... une paire d'abrutis quoi.

\- Du... cinq majeur, répéta Stiles. Bien. Le cinq majeur. Tout à fait.

Un sourire un brin moqueur... non... carrément moqueur en fait... Donc un sourire complètement moqueur apparut sur le visage du conducteur. Celui-ci avait parfaitement conscience que Stiles ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait. Il appréciait le basket sans toutefois jamais avoir daigné en apprendre le jargon ? Étrange.

Étonnamment, Peter n'avait pratiquement jamais autant ressemblé à son futur lui qu'à cet instant précis. C'était déstabilisant et malheureux... et rassurant, d'une certaine manière.

\- J'oubliais. T'es plutôt Crosse, toi, non ? « _Left and right attack wing_ », « _first, second et third home_ » tout ça quoi...

\- C'est pour le crosse féminin, ça, grimaça l'humain en levant les yeux au ciel. On se contente des termes habituels genre défenseurs, milieux de terrain, attaquants, goal et tout ça. Fin normal, basique, habituel, élémentaire, évident... normal. Retiens normal.

\- Au temps pour moi, ricana le premier qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'être navré.

Lorsqu'il serait temps pour Stiles de rentrer (enfin : plus le temps que maintenant s'entend) ; quand il lui faudrait abandonner Peter... ce dernier allait vraiment, mais vraiment-vraiment, manquer à l'hyperactif. Bon sang ! Il allait même beaucoup trop lui manquer. Tellement beaucoup trop que c'était à vous donner envie de vous cogner la tête contre la boîte à gants (faute de mieux à portée de tête) sauf que c'était pas possible sinon le chauffeur risquerait de se poser quelques questions...

Et personne ne voulait que Peter se mette à se poser quelques questions. Personne !

Un Peter qui se pose quelques questions est un Peter qui craint... ou qui craint pas assez justement.

Tant que le lycanthrope ne se posera pas de questions : alors tout allait bien. Tout n'allait pas trop mal quoi. C'était déjà pas mal, non ?

Yup, c'était déjà pas mal !

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours être si compliquées, hein ? Franchement ! C'était quoi le but, précisément ?

\- Et d'où tu connais ces termes, toi ? T'as fait des recherches ?

\- Bien sur, sourit Peter en redémarrant enfin. Pour voir si je me faisais pas une fausse idée du Crosse et... fin... v'là.

\- Et tu t'en faisais une fausse idée ?

\- Non. Ça craint juste comme je le pensais.

Stiles leva, encore, les yeux au ciel tandis que Peter le regardait faire du coin de l’œil... un grand sourire encore sur le visage.

oOo

Talia sourit en apercevant Stiles déjà installé dans les gradins. Elle sourit davantage encore lorsque Derek se précipita, sans la prévenir, en direction du jeune humain afin de le saluer correctement ( _et sans lui balancer un ballon de basket dans la tronche_ ) puis prendre place à ses côtés.

L'Alpha était heureuse de voir que son frère avait finalement su se faire un ami, et un bon qui plus est. Un ami sur lequel il pourrait compter ; sur lequel il pourrait se reposer ; un avec avec qui il saurait, peut-être, se laisser aller.

\- Bonjour Thomas...

\- Bon...

\- Maman ! Hein oui que Tom il sent bizarre, coupa Derek en collant pratiquement son nez sur le lycéen.

Talia allait reprendre son fils, lui faire remarquer qu'interrompre les gens de cette manière, les renifler et parler de leur odeur ne se faisait pas... elle allait le faire... elle ne le fit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils à la place. Son fils avait raison. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de Stiles. Une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au début.

Et le doute s'insinua en elle. Et rien n'est pire que le doute... surtout les doutes d'une sœur inquiète du bien-être de son petit-frère déjà fragilisé par les épreuves de la vie.

\- Thomas ? Comment connais-tu Deaton, déjà ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de t'héberger, de te fournir tout ton matériel de cours, des vêtements, des papiers... alors qu'il n'avait même jamais entendu parlé de toi auparavant, ce me semble ? Pourquoi te fait-il passer pour un ami de la famille alors que ce n'est clairement pas le cas ?

\- Parce que je suis le fils d'un de ses amis mais mon père a jamais dû lui parler de moi, tenta maladroitement Stiles, un peu trop conscient du fait qu'il était en train de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? Questionna innocemment Derek, les yeux grands ouverts et la tête légèrement sur le côté.

Stiles se figea d'horreur. C'était limite si des larmes de rage ne menaçaient pas de couler. Il avait joué... il avait perdu ! Il avait su, dès le départ, qu'il ne saurait "gagner" cette pseudo-bataille mais il avait tout de même espéré. L'espoir fait vivre, après tout. Inquiet, l'adolescent jeta un bref regard en direction du terrain puis sur la grande horloge digitale. Les joueurs n'allaient plus tarder à arriver. C'était le moment ou jamais pour partir, pour fuir.

Courage fuyons, non ?

\- Thomas ? Insista Talia.

\- Je ne suis pas un ennemi, murmura juste Stiles.

\- Je le sais, sourit gentiment la première. Je l'espère mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi mentir ?

\- Ne dites rien à Peter, supplia l'hyperactif.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent. Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions, pas forcément agréables, au sujet de ce garçon qui leur mentait si facilement depuis quelques semaines déjà. C'était à n'y rien comprendre... comment avait-il fait pour passer inaperçu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais menti, souffla finalement Stiles, comme s'il savait ce qu'était en train de penser l'Alpha. Enfin jamais réellement. C'est _presque_ mon prénom ; c'est _presque_ mon nom ; mon meilleur ami est effectivement un loup-garou... On m'a toujours dit que la meilleure manière de mentir était de dire la vérité. J'ai appris avec le temps à quel point c'était vrai... et plus encore depuis que mon entourage est principalement constitué de lycan qui savent immédiatement quand je formule un tout petit mensonge... ou un pas tout petit mensonge.

\- Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ce que je fais ici ? Honnêtement ? Pas la moindre idée. J'étais chez Deaton. Je l'aidais à soigner... quelqu'un et... j'ai atterrit ici dès que j'ai eu le malheur de toucher son front. Ce qui ne doit pas avoir le moindre sens pour vous vu que Deaton est ici, justement.

\- Donc Alan te connaît, murmura Talia sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque de l'adolescent.

\- Il me connaîtra, corrigea le plus jeune.

Les deux loup-garou installés dans les gradins se figèrent. Derek ne saisissait pas encore toute l'invraisemblance de la situation... mais en comprenait déjà suffisamment pour savoir à quel point la réponse était bizarre. Talia, quant à elle, était en train de tout relier.

\- Tu es le fils Stilinski, fit-elle doucement remarquer.

\- C'est cela, oui. Dans quelques années, ajouta-t-il. Bien que je sois techniquement déjà né et... j'ai le même âge que Cora en réalité.

\- Maman ? Interpella un Derek complètement paumé. Comment Tom peut avoir le même âge que Cora alors qu'il a le même âge que Peter et que Peter a pas le même âge que Cora ? Il peut pas avoir deux âges différents... sauf si en fait y fait comme dans Retour vers le futur et qu'il vient du futur. Tu viens du futur ?

Stiles baissa les yeux et commença à réfléchir. Il était temps ! Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait se risquer à aller dans ses révélations. Il savait qu'il devrait répondre à certaines questions mais le risque résidait dans le fait que plus il allait, justement, répondre aux questions... et plus on allait l'interroger. A quel moment devrait-il mettre fin à tout ça et laisser la situation au bon vouloir de Talia.

\- La personne que tu soignais... c'était Peter, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Talia. C'est pour ça que tu es à une époque où vous avez le même âge.

\- Oui et... peut-être. J'en sais rien. Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait réellement voyager dans le temps.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu chargé de le soigner ? D'aider à le soigner, se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt. Comment connais-tu Peter, à l'origine ?

Aoutch.

Pile le genre de question que Stiles voulait à tout prix éviter !

Et non il n'aurait pas voulu éviter toutes les questions !

 _Si_. Il aurait voulu pouvoir éviter toutes les questions... mais celle-là plus que d'autres.

L'adolescent n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle allait aussi rapidement arriver dans la conversation.

Talia avait su poser la bonne question au bon moment... et ça craignait... juste comme Peter.

Rectification, donc, par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu précédemment penser : un Hale, quel qu'il soit, qui se pose des questions... ça craint.

Et un max s'il-vous-plaît...

\- Pourquoi Peter il est blessé ? Demanda innocemment Derek qui ne suivait pratiquement pas la conversation.

\- Des chasseurs.

\- Argent ?

Stiles s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta de flipper. Il s'arrêta de penser. Il s'arrêta de fixer ses pieds. Il s'arrêta... simplement. Talia venait-elle réellement de dire le nom Argent ? Celui d'Allison Argent, celui de Chris Argent, celui de Gérard Argent mais aussi et surtout... celui de Kate Argent ! Dans quelques années, lorsque Derek la rencontrerait, se souviendrait-il de ce nom et de ce qu'il signifiait ?

\- Non. Chris Argent a fait la paix avec... la meute.

\- La paix ? Releva Talia. C'est un choix intéressant. Pourquoi "la paix" ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué et c'est une histoire qui va un peu dans tous les sens... et quand je dis un peu c'est pour pas dire beaucoup mais en fait ça va vraiment dans tous les sens.

\- Bien, sourit-elle. Alors, on va revenir à quelque chose de plus simple... comment connais-tu Peter ?

Nom d'un caméléon ! Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de truc ?

\- Il est celui qui a mordu mon meilleur ami.

Quitte à être honnête.

Talia écarquilla les yeux. Derek tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'était considérablement tendue. Il avait aussi entendu son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. C'était pas difficile à comprendre en même temps.

Peter avait mordu le meilleur ami de Thomas, qui ne s'appelait pas Thomas, dans le futur.

Donc dans le futur Peter serait un Alpha.

Comment ?

\- Pour que Peter devienne alpha il faudrait que je meurs... mais que Laura, Derek et Cora aussi, fit remarquer une Talia morte d’inquiétude.

\- Cora est en vie.

\- Mais pas Laura, Derek et moi.

\- Derek aussi, ricana Stiles. D'ailleurs s'il pouvait, à l'avenir, éviter de bousiller ma voiture, me plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface dure, me grogner dessus, me menacer et passer par ma fenêtre la nuit : je lui en serai fort gré.

Talia sourit doucement même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Comment aurait-il pu y être.

\- Laura et moi...

\- Oui. Désolé. Je vous annonce pas ça avec beaucoup de tact mais... comment on peut avouer ça avec tact en même temps...

\- Comment Peter peut-il être Alpha ? Est-il un vrai Alpha ? Tenta-t-elle, sans grands espoirs. Ou a-t-il tué un Alpha ?

\- Il a tué un Alpha.

\- Qui, demanda-t-on, pas vraiment sur de vouloir savoir.

\- Laura.

Derek avait, fort heureusement pour eux, cessé de suivre la conversation. Les joueurs venaient d'entrer sur le terrain et il préférait, de très loin, encourager son oncle Peter plutôt que tenter de comprendre cette étrange conversation qui le dépassait totalement. Elle dépassait beaucoup de monde, faut dire. La bouche entrouverte tant le choc était grand ; les yeux écarquillés par la surprise : Talia n'en revenait pas.

L'actuelle Alpha Hale chercha son petit frère, quelque part sur le terrain, afin de s'assurer que rien n'avait encore changé ; s'assurer que c'était encore son petit Peter ! Elle avait besoin de ça. Talia n'eut aucun mal à le trouver. Il était actuellement en train de se démarquer dans l'espoir de recevoir une passe d'un de ses coéquipiers et était à fond dans ce qu'il faisait. Un sourire radieux sur le visage : il paraissait être totalement à sa place.

Comment avait-il pu tuer Laura ?

Laura, sa chère nièce.

Laura, sa plus fidèle complice.

Laura.

\- Talia ? Appela Stiles, tendu. L'histoire est vraiment compliquée ; je sais que je viens de vous dire que votre frère va tuer votre fille mais... ne lui en voulez pas. C'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Pourquoi Laura était-elle...

Une chance qu'il n'y ait pas grande monde autour d'eux ! La majorité des gens avait privilégié les premiers rangs par rapport aux derniers et ils pouvaient donc parler à loisir.

\- Le manoir a prit feu. Derek avait un match et Laura était venue l'encourager. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui comment Cora a pu s'en sortir... mais il n'y a pas eu de survivants à par elle.

\- Où était Peter ?

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien !

\- A l'intérieur.

La femme plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

\- Mais comment... tu viens de dire qu'il...

\- Il a passé six ans à l'hosto, dans le coma ou un truc comme ça. Il a mis plus de six ans à guérir de ses brûlures et... quand il a réellement reprit connaissance il a un peu... pété les plombs. Pour faire court il a tué Laura pour devenir l'Alpha, mordu mon meilleur ami pour se constituer une meute et se venger et ça a pas vraiment marché... je sais pas comment c'est possible vu qu'il a pas fallu trois jours à Derek pour s'en faire une mais bon... Puis il a tué les responsables de l'incendie et il a... terminé par l'Argent.

\- Son nom, exigea Talia.

\- Je peux pas, souffla Stiles. Ca changerait tout le futur et je pense déjà que je viens de foutre la merde dans le futur donc je préfère limiter les dégâts que je suis en train de provoquer.

La louve accepta cette réponse, malgré elle.

\- Après que Peter ait tué l'Argent... Derek l'a tué.

\- Mais tu as dit...

\- Peter est foutrement intelligent, sourit Stiles en regardant de nouveau le terrain et voyant l'air radieux du jeune loup quand il vit sa sœur, son neveu et son ami dans les gradins. Il a trouvé le moyen de revenir à la vie malgré tout. Tout le monde se méfie un peu de lui... Derek le premier mais... quand il s'est fait tirer dessus, pourtant, personne n'a hésité. Fallait le sauver.

\- MAMAN ! PETER VIENT DE MARQUER UN PANIER ! Hurla tout à coup Derek en sautant partout les bras en l'air.


	15. Compressed Folders Error

Stiles écarquilla les yeux sitôt vit-il la dernière action de Markus. Décidément c'était toujours lui qui foutait la merde. Il venait de violemment percuter un de ses propres coéquipiers ! Peter, _comme par hasard._ Pour une raison qui échappa totalement à la compréhension de l'humain, _et c'était franchement pas plus mal comme ça_ , le loup ne sut pas tenir le choc et tomba. L'arbitre siffla immédiatement un temps d'arrêt. Le coach de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Beacon Hills était en train de s'arracher les cheveux, _au sens littéral du terme_ , tout en vociférant mille et unes insultes à l'encontre de l'un de ses joueurs – _son meneur histoire de bien faire_.

Avant même que Talia ait eu le temps de se lever pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de son petit frère, même si elle n'était pas _si_ inquiète que ça étant donné la facilité qu'il avait pour guérir de ses blessures éventuelles, Stiles était déjà en train de dévaler les marches des gradins. Il courrait comme jamais. Ou peut-être pas comme jamais mais il courrait _presque_ comme jamais... et c'était déjà pas si mal !

\- Jim ! Sur le terrain. Maintenant ! Hurla un coach toujours aussi furax, _si ce n'était plus_ , qu'un instant plus tôt. Markus ! Faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, abruti ! C'est ton coéquipier ! Ton coéquipier ! Coéquipier ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, _coéquipier_ , ou c'est un mot trop difficile pour toi ! Ma grand-mère peut venir te donner la définition de "coéquipier" si tu veux ! Non tu veux pas ! Dégage de là. Je veux plus te voir. Fou le camp ou je t'assomme avec ma godasse ! Je t'assure que je le ferais ! Crétin...

Oh tiens ! Un jeune Finstock !

Comment diable Stiles avait-il pu ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? Surtout au vu de ce que Peter avait pu lui raconter au sujet de son " _coach tyrannique et complètement cinglé_ ".

\- Ça va ? Demanda l'humain à son pote le lycanthrope.

Assis à l'endroit même où il avait gentiment été poussé par le meneur de sa propre équipe, Peter s'appuyait maladroitement sur son bras gauche. Il n'essayait même pas de se relever. Il grimaçait au lieu de tenter sa chance. Hors, un loup-garou qui grimace, bizarrement, c'était rarement bon signe.

Même si Stiles n'avait justement pas vu beaucoup de grimaces de loup-garou au cours de sa courte existence.

Cette absence de grimace étant un signe, d'une certaine manière, non ?

À genoux près de lui, l'hyperactif essayait tant bien que mal ( _plus mal que bien_ ) d'obliger Peter à le regarder. S'il parvenait à établir un contact visuel alors cet ahuri de service aurait peut-être moins tendance à essayer de minimiser la situation. Fin... pour que Peter minimise la situation ça signifiait que la situation était suffisamment grave pour pouvoir être minimisée. C'était pas possible, pourtant ! Peter était un putain de loup-garou super balèze ! Un crétin en culotte courte n'allait quand même pas réussir à le blesser.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ? Tu vas vomir tes tripes ? C'est possible de vomir ses tripes ? Non parce que quand tu sais ce que c'est des tripes bah vaut mieux pas vomir ses tripes, j'te l'dis. Ne. Vomis. Surtout. Pas. Tes. Tripes. Conseil d'amis. On est amis, hein ? Non parce que les conseils d'amis c'est pour les amis et si t'es mon ami et que je suis pas ton ami c'est... triste.

\- Stiles, grinça un Peter aux yeux clos. La ferme.

\- Mais...

\- On a un problème nettement plus important que de savoir si j'ai ton autorisation ou non pour vomir mes tripes. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? On dirait un idiot. Plus que d'habitude, évidemment.

Il souriait ?

Ah bah oui... Stiles souriait.

\- Je souris pas.

Peter haussa un sourcil. Son « _si tu souris pas je suis Marilyn Monroe déguisée en Stormtrooper_ » était clairement sous-entendu.

Enfin pas aussi clairement que ça mais il l'était quand même.

Sous-entendu.

\- T'as dit "on a un problème". Tu m'inclus dans tes problèmes. J'aime bien savoir que tu m'inclus dans tes problèmes. Je devrais pas aimer le fait que tu m'inclus dans tes problèmes. C'est pas logique. Mais pourtant j'aime ça. Je suis pas logique.

\- Je guéris pas. Je. Si mais... fin...

C'est maintenant que Stiles aurait dû dire « _je ne souris pas_ » car c'était vrai. Il ne souriait pas. Plus.

\- Ta jambe ?

\- Bras.

L'humain grimaça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Rien ne semblait être une bonne idée. Il y avait des chances pour que rien ne soit une bonne idée, d'ailleurs. Pas de bol pour eux.

Stiles finit par passer un bras, le gauche tant qu'à bien faire, de Peter derrière son cou puis l'aida à se relever. Peu lui importait de savoir si son geste était aussi inutile qu'il en avait l'air ( _non parce qu'il y avait quand même de très, très fortes raisons de supposer que ça servait à rien ce qu'il faisait et que l'autre aurait très bien pu se remettre debout tout seu_ l).

\- Thomas, appela Talia. Je suis garée sur le parking. Je vais le ramener à la maison.

\- Bien.

\- Tu viens ?

L'adolescent grimaça et ne s'en cacha même pas. Il s'était douté que Talia allait souhaiter l'embarquer afin qu'il continue à lui expliquer le bordel que ça serait dans le futur... surtout au vu de tout ce qu'il avait déjà balancé !

Non mais quel abruti il pouvait être parfois. C'était pas humain d'être aussi bête.

Le truc, qui était un gros problème avant d'être un truc, c'était que si Talia et Stiles parlaient de ça chez les Hale... alors le risque pour que Peter entende leur étrange échange augmentait de manière exponentielle.

Et ça, ça craignait.

\- Tu vas bien, Peter ? Demanda Derek, dont l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension étaient parfaitement visibles sur son visage d'enfant. Pourquoi tu guéris pas ?

\- Il va guérir mon grand, sourit l'Alpha, sa mère. Laisse lui un peu de temps.

\- Pourquoi il a besoin de temps ?

oOo

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, _même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment_ , Talia regardait les deux compères. Stiles était (encore) en train d'aider Peter à rejoindre sa chambre. Le premier avait passé un bras derrière le dos du second alors que le bras gauche du loup se trouvait derrière sa nuque. L'humain soutenait Peter de son mieux. C'était une évidence.

Même si elle n'en pipait mot, Talia commençait à s'inquiéter. La guérison prenait un peu trop de temps à son goût. Peter était simplement tombé ! Une blessure due à une mauvaise chute était loin d'être aussi longue à se remettre.

\- Je pense avoir compris le plus gros de ton... histoire, murmura Talia en le voyant redescendre. Même s'il reste encore énormément de zones d'ombre. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec et découvrir de moi-même quel affreux... destin nous attend.

\- Vous. Vous supposez bien.

L'adulte sourit. Thomas, ou qu'importait quelle pouvait être sa véritable identité au fond, savait se rendre attachant. En temps normal, Talia aurait refusé net d'accéder à sa requête et serait immédiatement allée trouver son frère afin de le mettre en garde. Peter méritait de savoir la vérité. Il n'avait que trop souvent été laissé de côté.

Mais méritait-il pour autant de perdre la seule personne, en dehors de sa famille, en qui il avait su avoir confiance ?

Si jamais Talia venait à lui parler des joyeuses révélations de la soirée, Peter risquait de rejeter Stiles sans chercher à en savoir davantage. Ce n'était pas envisageable pour elle. Son frère avait besoin d'apprendre à se fier à des personnes avec qui il n'avait pas de lien de parenté ; des personnes extérieures. Il devait sortir de son périmètre de sécurité une bonne fois pour toute.

Stiles commençait à avoir son entière confiance. Rectification, Stiles y était parvenu.

Talia ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Elle ne le _pouvait_ pas et ne le _voulait_ pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

Pratique.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si Peter n'aurait pas eu raison de se méfier de cet humain, justement ! Il leur mentait depuis le début, que diable ! En mentant par omission, Talia laissait son frère avoir confiance en une personne qui, elle le savait, n'était pas des plus honnêtes.

Insensé ! Stupide !

_Et pourtant..._

L'adolescent serait déjà bien assez déçu lorsque Stiles saurait rentrer chez lui. Son vrai chez lui. Même s'il vivait à Beacon Hills en temps normal et qu'il se trouvait à Beacon Hills actuellement... _Ouch_.

L'humain allait disparaître, plus ou moins définitivement, de la vie de son frère. Il ne lui donnerait jamais la moindre nouvelle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne serait même plus à leur époque. Ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Inutile de faire prématurément disparaître le jeune hyperactif. Bien que ce serait peut-être un mal pour un bien.

\- J'ignore totalement comment rentrer chez moi, marmonna Stiles comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de son interlocutrice. Si ça tombe je suis encore coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps mais... le plus vite sera le mieux. Je m'attache beaucoup trop à cet abr-lui.

Surprise, Talia regarda Stiles.

Depuis que la vérité avait commencé à éclater, elle avait malgré elle commencé à légèrement douter ( _vraiment légèrement_ ) de la sincérité de l'humain vis-à-vis de Peter. À tort, apparemment.

Heureusement !

\- Il s'est aussi attaché à toi, tu sais.

\- C'est ça le problème. Je l'apprécie beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien... pour _notre_ propre bien. J'ai peur de rentrer, maintenant, avoua Stiles. Je _veux_ rentrer chez moi mais j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce que je vais retrouver, hein ? Vous avoir parlé ce soir ça aura peut-être tout changé et puis... puis le comportement de " _mon_ " Peter envers moi sera peut-être complètement différent et... et ça serait peut-être pas plus mal que son comportement soit un poil différent parce qu'il craint un peu mais... j'sais pas. Et puis le fait de ne pas savoir ça me fait carrément flipper, vous savez ? D'autant plus que, si ça tombe, j'ai rien changé du tout ! Rien du tout ! Que dalle ! Peut-être qu'en fait dans mon présent, _le futur de maintenant quoi_ , j'étais déjà allé dans votre présent, _le passé de mon présent_... sauf que le fait d'aller dans votre présent c'était, dans mon présent, mon futur jusqu'à maintenant. Et je le savais pas car je connais pas mon futur. Aller dans votre présent revenait à aller dans le passé et je vous avais déjà tous croisé et... et je connaissais Deaton alors. Je connaissais Deaton. Si dans mon présent, le futur de maintenant, il avait été prévu que j'aille dans le passé, le présent de maintenant, alors Deaton savait que j'allais aller dans le passé car ce qui allait m'arriver dans mon futur était déjà arrivé dans son passé. Il savait que ça allait arriver... Peter et Derek aussi, d'une certaine manière, mais pas comme Deaton, vous voyez ? Parce que j'ai tout expliqué à Deaton et pas à Peter et Derek... et dans mon présent Deaton savait forcément que dans mon futur j'allais aller dans le passé, son passé, votre passé, mon passé un peu aussi, car dans son passé j'étais déjà allé dans son passé... sauf que le passé de son passé c'est le présent. Maintenant. Il savait. Dans mon présent il savait ce qui allait arriver.

\- Tu t'emballes, sourit Talia.

Gêné, Stiles s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Elle avait raison. Il commençait effectivement à partir un peu trop loin et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tels égarements. Pas ici. Pas avec cette presque inconnue. Pas avec Peter en haut susceptible de les entendre et en train de grogner de douleur. Pas avec les oreilles de Derek qui traînaient dans les parages.

\- Je m'emballe, confirma Stiles. Mais si ça tombe je m'emballe pas pour rien. Si ça tombe c'est pour ça que Derek me déteste autant et me menace toujours. C'est pour ça, aussi, que Peter agit parfois un peu bizarrement et qu'il semble à la fois m'apprécier et me détester et tout ça... c'est parce que je ressemble à Thomas. Parce qu'ils savent, tous les deux histoire que ce soit vraiment la merde, que je suis Thomas... ou juste que je lui ressemble cruellement mais ça serait un peu beaucoup normal que je lui ressemble vu que lui c'est moi et moi c'est lui vu que lui c'est toujours moi. Et vu que lui c'est moi, moi c'est lui, lui c'est lui et moi c'est moi et lui et moi c'est nous et _je_ : on est obligés de se ressembler car on peut pas ne pas se ressembler. Enfin si on doit pouvoir ne pas se ressembler mais c'est vachement compliqué de pas se ressembler. Vachement, vachement compliqué.

\- M'man, y a Peter qui t'appelle !

Après s'être excusée d'un rapide regard, Talia sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à l'étage. Stiles la regarda faire à la fois amusé et inquiet. Il trouvait les relations entre les différents membres de la famille Hale assez... attachantes. Et il était loin de tous les avoir rencontrés, en plus !

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Derek était aussi taciturne s'il avait perdu tout ça par la faute de Kate. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Peter était celui qu'il était : un homme assoiffé de vengeance. Talia veillait sur ses deux garçons, même si l'un d'eux se trouvait être également son petit frère. Elle veillait sur eux, les chérissait de tout son être et faisait son possible pour qu'ils soient heureux. Le dernier point étant particulièrement difficile à réaliser avec Peter qui était un peu trop renfermé et solitaire...

Talia était maintenant accroupie près du lit de son frère. Doucement, elle caressait son front avec son pouce et, de sa main libre, libérait Peter d'une partie de sa douleur.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Alan ?

\- Non. Ça va passer...

Peter avait parlé tout bas, tout doucement. Tellement tout doucement que Stiles, debout sur le pas de la porte, dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Tom ? Chuchota, une nouvelle fois, Peter. T'es encore là ?

\- Non, sourit l'humain.

Stiles s'approcha de son ami. Après un rapide coup d’œil vers Talia, comme s'il attendait son assentiment, s'installa sur le bord du lit. L'hyperactif ne manqua pas de voir le bras de Peter et rata encore moins l'occasion de grimacer. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Vraiment pas !

Il n'aimait déjà pas lorsque Peter, celui de son époque, ne guérissait pas normalement mais il appréciait encore moins lorsque le Peter concerné était celui à ses côtés.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- J'ai l'impression que mon bras va tomber, avoua à voix basse le lycanthrope. J'aimerais bien qu'il tombe en fait. il me fait un mal de chien... ce qui est plutôt ironique compte-tenu de ce que je suis...

Stiles ne songea même pas à sourire. Inquiet, il regarda de nouveau Talia qui semblait être tout aussi peu rassurée que lui. A aucun moment elle n'avait soupçonné ça et Peter n'avait pas non plus paru vouloir le lui dire.

Ils avaient tous besoin de Stiles dans leur entourage. Elle y compris... si Stiles permettait à Peter de s'ouvrir davantage et d'avouer ses pseudos faiblesses...

\- Tu permets que je regarde ? Demanda Stiles en désignant son bras blessé. Deaton m'a appris quelques... trucs.

Talia écouta le cœur de Stiles et sourit. Il n'avait pas tressailli. Tout était normal. Stiles ne mentait pas. A part s'il était vraiment un excellent menteur mais elle en doutait. L'humain disait la vérité même si ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Il n'avait simplement pas précisé quel Deaton lui avait appris quelques petits tours... et ça faisait toute la différence.

Mollement, le frère de Talia hocha la tête. Stiles s'approcha donc un peu plus du lycanthrope, le redressa lentement et prudemment puis le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Peter paraissait fatigué, à deux doigts de s'endormir et seule la douleur devait encore l'en empêcher.

Ou pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Peter fermait les yeux.

\- Talia, appela Stiles, tendu. Je pense qu'il faudrait appeler Deaton.

L'Alpha regarda avec horreur l'humain qui venait de lui faire cette terrible suggestion. Rien qu'à voir son visage, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Comment aurait-il pu avoir envie de plaisanter en de pareilles circonstances, de toutes façons ?

\- Je m'en occupe, murmura-t-elle.

Stiles profita du départ de Talia pour se redresser et rallonger convenablement Peter. Ça l'embêtait de laisser le loup-garou blessé seul, d'autant plus qu'il le trouvait de plus en plus attachant et humain, mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Le laisser se reposer n'était pas une option.

\- Tom ? Marmonna Peter, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Me laisse pas.

\- Je te laisserais pas, Peter, souffla Stiles en serrant sa main. Pas de mon plein gré, en tout cas.

\- Jamais.

\- Si jamais je pars, sois sur que ça ne sera pas définitif.

\- C'est _toujours_ définitif, grogna le loup.

\- Non. Pas toujours.

Peter entrouvrit un œil.

\- Tu vas partir.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu vas partir. Bientôt. Je suis pas idiot.

\- Je le sais. T'inquiète.

\- Me laisse pas, redemanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Je suis sur que là t'es en train d'espérer que demain j'ai tout oublié. Compte pas là dessus.

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ?

\- On est amis, hein ?


	16. Reboot required

Après avoir cherché à contacter Alan ; après être tombée sur la boîte vocale du cabinet et celle de son domicile ; après avoir pesté après son ami injoignable qui n'y était pourtant pour rien dans cette histoire mais ça faisait du bien de s'énerver après quelqu'un (d'autant plus si le quelqu'un en question l'ignorait)... Talia était remontée.

L'Alpha retrouva son calme sitôt vit-elle Peter et Stiles rire et plaisanter comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. L'ambiance était un peu plus joueuse qu'auparavant et ce n'était pas du luxe ! Elle ignorait comme il s'y était pris pour arriver à pareil résultat... mais l'humain avait vraiment une bonne influence sur son frère en plus de pratiquement avoir réussi à lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait en permanence.

Talia avait donc proposé à Stiles de rester passer la nuit ici. L'adolescent n'avait pas de véhicule pour rentrer dans son semblant de _chez lui_ et, au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait actuellement Peter, Talia préférait ne pas laisser ce dernier seul à la maison... pas même l'espace d'une petite heure... et tant pis si, techniquement, il ne serait pas vraiment seul dans la mesure où Derek serait lui aussi présent.

Stiles avait immédiatement accepté cette Ô combien alléchante invitation. Il ne voulait pas laisser Peter. Pas alors que le loup-garou était pratiquement hors service. Pas alors que l'humain était quasiment convaincu que, malgré ce que pouvait bien lui dire l'autre principal concerné, Peter ne se souviendrait pas de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire ce soir... donc autant en profiter !

L'hyperactif ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Ni l'abandonner là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour rentrer chez Deaton... Ni l'abandonner pas là, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, pour retourner chez lui. Son _vrai_ chez lui. Parce qu'il flippait à mort, le Stiles. Il ignorait comment les choses allaient se passer ici et là-bas, à son époque. Et rien n'est pire que l'ignorance.

Peu importait, en fin de compte, la manière dont les choses se passeraient. Peu importait, au final, quand est-ce que « les choses » allaient justement se passer.

Ça ne serait juste pas la bonne manière de faire les choses.

Le « _petit guide pratique pour abandonner un loup-garou sympathique et son adorable minimoys-garou de neveu afin de retourner dans son propre présent (_ qui est le futur du présent où il se trouve actuellement et c'est logique car si il est dans le passé c'est qu'en vrai il vient du futur donc son présent est forcément le futur) _, et ainsi récupérer une version pas si sympathique que ça du loup-garou sympathique et un minimoys-garou bien moins minimoys et bien moins adorable »_ n'était malheureusement pas encore sorti.

\- M'man ? Tom... est-ce qu'il peut dormir dans ma chambre ?

Les yeux ronds, Stiles tourna lentement la tête vers Derek qu'il dévisagea ensuite avec incompréhension.

Ce n'était juste pas possible que ce petit Derek soit son futur Derek.

Sérieux quoi !

Ce gamin ne pourrait jamais devenir _Monsieur je plaque tout le monde contre un mur mais pas pour joyeusement copuler comme dans les films, non non, en fait c'est pour le fun car plaquer les gens contre un mur c'est cool en fait même si on dirait pas_.

Ce Beacon Hills là n'était pas l'ancien Beacon Hills qu'il connaissait.

Ce Beacon Hills là était, en réalité, le Beacon Hills d'un monde parallèle.

Pas possible que ce soit autre chose !

oOo

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Talia en entendant Stiles approcher.

\- Si j'avais pas passé autant de temps à m'en faire pour Peter... je pense que ça aurait été... que ça aurait été... que ça aurait été mieux, marmonna l'hyperactif en se frottant les yeux tel un enfant de six ans et retenant à grand peine un long bâillement. C'est sa faute aussi... il a qu'à pas être gentil. J'aime pas les gens gentil. On aime bien les gens gentils donc après on s'inquiète pour eux et... fin... remarquez... mon autre Peter, il est pas gentil et je m'inquiète quand même pour lui.

L'adulte sourit.

Stiles et son frère étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre. Ils avaient ce même _don_ pour partir loin sans qu'on ait à les y aider.

\- Alan a dit que ça devrait aller. Il passera le voir si vraiment ça ne s'arrange pas.

\- Ouais, fin, avec le temps... j'ai appris à me méfier des « Deaton a dit que », marmonna Stiles. Il dit beaucoup de choses en général. Et c'est souvent de la merde ou des « Oh mais je pense que ». Moi aussi je peux penser. Mais je l'aime bien hein, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Faut pas croire le contraire.

Après avoir correctement petit-déjeuné...

Après que Talia ait, à plusieurs reprises, dû reprendre Derek qui harcelait l'humain de questions toutes plus étranges les unes les autres allant du simple « _Mais, du coup, si tu te casses le pied... ça veut dire que tu dois attendre méga longtemps avant que ça se guérisse tout seul parce que ça se guérit justement pas tout seul ? Et comment tu fais, toi, vu que t'es pas doué ?»_ au « M _ais comment tu sais, du coup, à qui tu dois obéir chez toi ? Si y a pas d'alpha et pas de bêta... tu dois trouver tout seul ? »._ La dernière question ayant, d'ailleurs, énormément perturbé Stiles qui s'était retrouvé à marmonné « _Euh... bah, je suis supposé obéir à tout le monde. Fin pas tout le monde tout le monde mais... presque... tout le monde... je suppose. T'as qu'à demander à ta mère. Ou à Peter. Peter va adorer. »_.

Après avoir fait tout ça, _et levé une paire de fois les yeux au ciel face aux interrogations de son fils_ , Talia pu indiquer à Stiles où se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle alla également lui chercher quelques vêtements propres dans la chambre de Peter qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

\- Tiens, sourit-elle. Ça devrait t'aller, je pense. Vous faites sensiblement la même taille, non ?

\- Y a bien qu'à cette époque qu'on fait la même taille... et qu'on a le même... gabarit. Fin... bref.

oOo

C'est un Peter encore un peu pâle, et qui se tenait toujours le bras où il avait été blessé la veille, qui apparut dans le salon aux alentours de onze heures. Les cheveux en bataille, de petits yeux comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment dormi, baillant toutes les deux minutes (montre en main!), Stiles n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que son ami avait encore été au plus mal quelques heures plus tôt. Exception faite de son teint, un peu trop blafard, il avait somme toute l'air d'un adolescent normal.

Pour une fois.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa Talia.

\- Céréales, grogna son frère tout en se laissant tomber comme une masse sur le canapé, juste à côté de Stiles, et allant d'emblée poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Hmm... dodo.

\- Tu viens de te lever, se moqua l'humain.

\- M'en fou.

Derek, qui avait, jusqu'à maintenant, su garder toute l'attention de Stiles sur sa personne, fit la grimace et afficha une moue boudeuse. Son oncle venait purement et simplement de lui piquer l'humain ! Or ça ne se faisait pas de piquer l'humain des gens ! Surtout quand l'humain en question est un humain super cool ( _ce qui ne court pas les rues mine de rien_ ). Et les bonnes manières, elles étaient où dans tout ça ?

Bon, techniquement, ça serait plutôt l'inverse mais qu'importait.

Aujourd'hui, Derek était arrivé le premier !

Et toc...

Les lèvres pincées, les bras croisés contre son torse, le jeune garçon s'en alla bouder auprès de sa grande sœur, Laura. Le comportement de Derek fit rire l'aînée qui était en train de jouer avec la plus jeune de la fratrie... tout en surveillant distraitement et discrètement le comportement de ce fameux _Thomas_.

\- Thomas s'est inquiété toute la nuit pour Peter, lui rappela-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Laisse lui le temps de se rassurer et s'assurer que l'autre idiot va bien. Et sois pas jaloux comme ça, Der', c'est pas beau...

\- Hey, protesta mollement le dit « autre idiot ».

\- Mais j'veux pas, moi, gémit Derek en même temps.

Un sourire, moqueur évidemment, sur le coin des lèvres, Stiles profitait de l'instant présent. Un Peter calme et somnolant sur son épaule ; un Derek jaloux et souhaitant non pas, pour une fois, virer l'humain mais se l'approprier... ça n'avait rien de banal dans sa vie.

Y avait rien de banal, dans sa vie, de toutes façons.

\- Maman ? Appela soudain Laura en fixant Peter. Comment ce Markus a su pour Peter ? Je veux dire... pour que Peter soit réellement affecté et pour qu'il galère autant à se remettre... c'est que l'autre savait pertinemment ce qu'il est. Ce qu' _on_ est.

\- Je m'en occuperais, assura Talia qui revenait avec un bol de céréales. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il s'en est ouvertement prit à Peter... et en public, qui plus est.

Ce fut à peine si Peter eut une réaction. Son prénom avait, pourtant, été répété à plusieurs reprises mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait beau avoir dormi un long moment... ce n'était cependant pas l'impression qu'il avait. Fatigué comme jamais, il était à deux doigts de se rendormir sur l'épaule de son ami qui était un peu trop confortable pour leur bien à tous les deux. En plus d'être immobile. Pourquoi il était immobile, hein ? Thomas n'était jamais immobile et gesticulait sans cesse !

\- Peteeeeer ! Partage un peu... Thomas.

Stiles avait bien cru que Derek allait commettre un impair et se tromper de prénom. Qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air en utilisant les six mauvaises lettres et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Marsupilami ».

A en voir le petit sourire en coin, on ne peut plus satisfait et clairement narquois, de l'enfant, l'hyperactif fut toutefois prit d'un sérieux doute. Et si le gamin avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il souhaitait obtenir ? L'attention de Stiles.

C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, lui, à sa place...

Enfin il supposait.

Parce que, clairement, Stiles n'avait jamais été à la place de Derek.

Mais... et si Derek avait commencé à faire peur à Stiles en faisant comme s'il allait en dire trop. Et s'il finissait par réellement en dire trop si jamais il n'obtenait pas gain de cause ?

Non.

Derek ne ferait pas ça.

Enfin... pas _son_ Derek.

Qu'en était-il du Derek de dix ans, par contre ?

\- Je viendrais après, promit-il au mini-Derek. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Ou presque tout ce que tu veux. Si tu veux que je vole une Camaro pour toi, c'est clairement non. T'es trop jeune. Et trop petit. Tu toucherais même pas les pédales. Et, en fait, je volerais rien du tout. Et je tuerais personne. Et je mangerais personne. Et... bref... après.

L'humain priait silencieusement pour que l'enfant, une fois devenu adulte, ne se souvienne pas de la scène qui était en train de se jouer. Si jamais tel était le cas... Brr... Non... Stiles préférait ne pas y penser et ne plus jamais y repenser.

Bien que... lorsqu'il en parlerait à son meilleur ami... il aurait alors tout intérêt à se remémorer tout ce merdier.

\- Je veux maintenant, grogna Derek en tapant du pied et dont les ongles commençaient à s'allonger.

Oh oh.


	17. Windows Backup

Seuls dans le salon restaient Stiles, Peter et Derek.

Aucune des trois andouilles sur pattes n'avait encore remarqué la soudaine disparition, _qui n'était pas étrange pour autant_ , de Talia, Laura et Cora. Installés dans leur coin, à savoir dans le canapé au milieu du salon, ils parlaient, bavassaient, se jalousaient, somnolaient ( _enfin y en avait qu'un qui somnolait, techniquement_ ) et tous paraissaient ignorer le monde qui les entourait.

Talia était retournée dans la cuisine afin de vaquer à ses occupations premières, c'est-à-dire faire le repas sans que celui-ci ne brûle ( _ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire mine de rien_ ). Laura avait dû considérer que le moment était idéal, _il ne l'était pas,_ pour aller trouver sa mère afin de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, pendant le match de basket. Match auquel elle n'avait pas assisté mais passons... elle connaissait tout de même les grandes lignes de l'histoire et s'inquiétait. Évidemment, l'aînée n'avait pas non plus manqué l'occasion d'embarquer sa cadette avec elle !

Derek était actuellement beaucoup trop énervé pour jouer avec Cora sans risquer de lui foutre le feu. _Littéralement_. Ou peut-être pas si littéralement que ça, en fait. Peter était, quant à lui, trop claqué pour être d'une quelconque utilité et Thomas... elle ne connaissait pas Thomas.

Mère et filles ne voyaient, de ce fait, pas la scène qui était en train de se jouer sans elles dans le salon. Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'elles ne faisaient pas non plus particulièrement attention à ce qui pouvait justement s'y passer. Sérieux, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que deux adolescents ( _dont un complètement hors-service_ ) et un gamin de dix ans pouvaient-ils faire de dangereux ?

_La réponse ?_

Beaucoup de choses...

Talia et Laura arrivèrent en courant. Elles avaient entendu l'humain ordonner à Derek d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et de s'éloigner _presto_. Bien sur, passons outre le fait que Derek avait déjà arrêté de lui-même et que ce qu'était en train de demander Stiles était inutile.

Laura était d'ailleurs surprise au possible ( _parce qu'être surprise à l'impossible était un peu plus difficile, voyez-vous?_ ).

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait et entendait quelqu'un, _et un humain ayant parfaitement connaissance de leur nature qui plus est_ , qui osait aussi ouvertement affronter son petit frère. Bien qu'âgé de seulement dix petites années, Derek savait cependant très bien faire régner sa loi... notamment auprès de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Après tout, qui saurait s'énerver après cette petite bouille d'ange ? Même elle, alors qu'elle était sa sœur ( _et donc génétiquement programmée pour être capable de s'énerver après lui_ ) avait du mal.

Talia, quant à elle, s'inquiétait plus que toute autre chose.

Elle avait bien raison, d'ailleurs, de s'inquiéter au lieu de s'émerveiller devant la réaction qui avait été celle de Thomas, de Stiles, de... _oh et puis on s'en fou !_ Si Derek avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas physiquement s'en prendre à l'hyperactif installé sur le canapé, hyperactif qui ne saurait guérir rapidement et qu'il aimait bien... l'enfant n'avait cependant pas eu la même charmante attention envers son oncle ( _qu'il aimait bien aussi soit dit en passant_ ).

Peter se tenait donc, pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, le bras droit. _Joyeux noël et tout le plaisir est pour Derek_!

\- Dans ta chambre ! Ordonna une Talia furieuse tout en s'empressant d'aller voir son frère. Ça va ? Peter ?

\- T'aurais pas dû prendre le coup de... fin le coup, souffla Stiles à l'oreille du loup. Sérieux, c'était stupide.

Talia aurait pu sourire.

Elle aurait pu trouver touchant le fait que Peter tienne suffisamment à son ami pour décider de s'interposer entre Derek et lui. Tel ne fut pourtant pas le cas... L'acte de son frère signifiait bien trop de choses. Et même pas des bonnes, de choses, sinon ça serait trop facile et vraiment pas drôle.

C'était triste les choses pas drôles...

Ça lui montrait que Derek était encore loin (très loin) de savoir correctement se maîtriser. Ça montrait qu'il pouvait se transformer pour une broutille insignifiante (un peu le principe d'une broutille). Ça montrait qu'il ne se contrôlait pas correctement... mais son jeune âge ne justifiait pas tout.

Ça lui montrait que Derek aurait sérieusement pu blesser quelqu'un... un humain de surcroît. Ça montrait que la moitié du chemin n'avait pas encore été franchie. Ça montrait que Derek était comme n'importe quel enfant... mais un enfant avec des griffes et des crocs.

Ouais, il était pas _réellement_ comme n'importe quel enfant.

Mais ça ne montrait pas que Peter tenait suffisamment à Stiles pour décider de s'interposer et prendre un coup à sa place... ça montrait simplement que son frère se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et ça, Talia ne le supportait pas.

\- Il a des petites griffes, tenta Peter, sans beaucoup d'entrain. C'est rien. C'est pas la mort.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! S'indigna une voix enfantine à l'étage. J'ai pas des petites griffes !

Talia se redressa.

La louve se tourna ensuite, lentement mais non pas moins sûrement, vers les escaliers. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à voir où se trouvait son fils unique. Sur le palier, les pieds sur les premières marches ( _ou sur les dernières, tout dépendait du sens d'où l'on venait_ ) Derek avait pris ses aises en plus d'avoir ouvertement désobéi à sa mère.

Évidemment ! Comme s'il n'allait pas chercher à discuter les ordres !

\- Dans ta chambre, s'impatienta-t-elle. Et tout de suite ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir sinon ça va barder pour ton matricule, mon bonhomme.

\- Mais il ment, geignit Derek. Il meeeeent ! J'ai des griffes de super-géant moi !

Stiles fronça les sourcils quand il entendit ceci. Il fallait vraiment, mais vraiment vraiment et pas vraiment pas vraiment, qu'il se souvienne de cette remarque pour pouvoir la ressortir à Derek... A l'autre Derek... Au vieux Derek... Au Derek pas drôle et pas mignon.

oOo

Encore une fois, Stiles et Peter étaient seuls.

À deux mais seuls.

Seuls à deux.

Mais est-on vraiment seul quand on est deux ?

Talia était partie retrouver Deaton à son cabinet afin de pouvoir plus amplement, et plus librement, parler avec son ami de longue date. Elle souhaitait un entretien en tête à tête car elle souhaitait tant parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, pendant le match de basket... que de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre la veille... pendant le match de basket... encore et toujours lui !

Derek et Cora l'avaient accompagnés et jouaient actuellement tous les deux dans un coin du cabinet. Laura n'avait pu les surveiller plus longtemps, et n'avait pas voulu les surveiller plus longtemps non plus, et était partie retrouver une amie.

Tout ça pour dire que Stiles et Peter étaient vraiment seuls à deux...

\- Il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à Derek, marmonna Peter en plein milieu d'un Star Wars. Derek est un monstre mais... un tout petit monstre et pas dans le sens monstre mais plutôt un monstre dans le sens...

\- Monstre ? Hasarda Stiles, railleur.

\- Ouais... mais pas monstre monstre plutôt monstre... si je dis monstre ça va faire un poil bizarre, non ?

Le regard que le jeune loup-garou reçu de son ami, et accessoirement oreiller, voulait tout dire.

Vraiment tout.

\- Un peu, confirma l'hyperactif ( _juste pour être sur que le message soit bien passé_ ).

\- D'habitude il se contrôle plutôt bien, tu sais... ça lui arrive pas normalement. Plus. Ça lui arrive _plus_. Parce que ça arrive forcément parfois quand ils sont petits. Fin quand on est petits. Talia arrête pas de me dire que j'étais pire que lui à son âge...

\- J'ai aucun mal à le croire.

\- Mais je suis adorable ! S'indigna faussement Peter.

\- J'ai aucun mal à le croire non plus.

oOo

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous.

Plus ou moins.

Mais _plus ou moins_ c'était déjà trop.

C'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait, de toutes façons !

L'eau était calme. Un crétin déboulait de nulle part et balançait un caillou dans la flotte pour s'essayer aux ricochets. Il foirait son coup (principalement car c'était un crétin). L'eau redevenait rapidement aussi calme qu'avant.

Ennuyeux.

Peter se remettait de sa désagréable expérience lors du match de basket. Tout le monde y veillait, d'ailleurs.

Il y avait Talia. Talia qui passait le plus clair de son temps à questionner l'adolescent afin d'être sûre qu'il ne lui cachait rien ; qu'il ne soit pas en train de dédramatiser une situation qui serait, pourtant, Ô combien dramatique... ouais, fin, logique quoi.

Il y avait Stiles qui, lui, se montrait étrangement calme avec le lycanthrope. L'humain proposait toujours de lui filer un coup de main et ça avait l'art et la manière de prodigieusement agacer le pauvre Peter.

Et puis il y avait Laura. Celle-ci passait autant de temps que possible en compagnie de son oncle... mais rarement en même temps que ce Thomas. Elle le sentait pas, celui-là. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'il allait bientôt lui bousiller son Peter qui commençait tout juste à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Deaton. Deaton s'y mettait en plus de tous les autres ! Il appelait Talia pratiquement tous les soirs pour savoir s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le comportement de son frère. Il s'en assurait ensuite en reposant la même question à Stiles.

Même ceux qui y connaissaient rien s'inquiétaient...

Le coach Bobby « _Taré psychopathe_ » Finstock avait harcelé Peter pendant pratiquement tout le cours de sport du lundi. Est-ce qu'il allait mieux ? Est-ce qu'il comptait rester dans l'équipe ? Est-ce qu'il devait dé-titulariser Markus et garder cet abruti sur le banc de touche, selon lui ? Est-ce que Peter souhaitait que le coach le laisse cinq minutes dans les douches avec un Markus attaché pour qu'il puisse se venger ? Est-ce qu'il voulait ci... est-ce qu'il voulait ça ?

Peter avait littéralement pété un câble à la fin de ces longues et pénibles heures de cours... et la sollicitude de Stiles n'avait pas aidé à le calmer. Que celui qui en est surpris sorte immédiatement...

Il y avait aussi eu Harris. Harris qui s'était montré plus aimable encore que d'habitude avec le duo Peter/Stiles... et plus cassant avec Markus et son malheureux partenaire.

Et il y en avait encore eu d'autres... c'était ça le pire.

Maintenant c'était bon.

Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ou presque...

Après tout, cet événement, _anecdotique aux yeux de beaucoup_ , rappelait aux Hale que les chasseurs n'étaient jamais loin et qu'ils pouvaient frapper à tout instant. Pour que Peter ait à ce point paru affecté par ce qui s'était passé... c'était la seule explication plausible !

\- Peter ! Moins vite dans les escaliers ! Tu remontes et tu redescends... calmement et sans courir, je te pris.

Le jeune loup qu'était Peter regarda sa sœur. Les sourcils haussés, la tête légèrement inclinée, il paraissait être étonné par la requête de son aîné (et, à titre purement accessoire, son alpha). Tout en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée, l'adolescent décida de poursuivre sa course jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et de ne pas faire grand cas de Talia.

\- Peter, je viens de te demander quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas obéir à ce quelque chose, trancha le plus jeune. Je m'en fou carrément. Complètement. Royalement. Tout ce que tu veux, en fait, car je m'en fou.

\- Peter... tu remontes !

\- Non.

Frère et sœur se fusillaient du regard. C'était à celui qui ne flancherait pas le premier... et, pas de bol pour eux, les deux étaient incroyablement doués à ce petit jeu.

\- Tu remontes, Peter. Je ne te le redirai plus.

Peter sembla hésiter.

\- Non.

Ce n'était plus sœur contre frère.

Ce n'était plus Talia contre Peter.

C'était alpha contre bêta.

C'était yeux rouges contre yeux jaunes.

\- T'es que ma sœur, Tal. T'es pas maman. Pas papa. Juste... juste ma sœur.

\- Et ton alpha, gronda Talia.

\- Non. Tu n'es rien d'autre que ma sœur... soit... soit rien du tout.

Les yeux ronds, choquée par la réaction disproportionnée de son petit frère, la femme regarda l'adolescent filer à toutes jambes hors de la maison. Si elle ne saurait être absolument certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, elle était pourtant pratiquement sûre d'avoir vu des larmes menacer de couler... et les battement de cœur de son cadet tendaient à aller dans ce sens.

oOo

Stiles ne chercha pas à contenir son sourire quand il vit la silhouette de Peter apparaître à leur point de rendez-vous... _et le reste de Peter, tant qu'à faire !_ Le loup avait une petite dizaine de minutes d'avance, tout comme l'humain d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier s'était attendu à devoir patienter encore un moment. Quelle idée, aussi, d'arriver en avance ! Non mais franchement ! Fallait être taré pour être ponctuel dans la vie et, à plus forte raison encore, pour être en avance ! Pourtant surpriiiise !

L'hyperactif déchanta pourtant bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua la triste mine qu'était celle de son ami-garou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'emblée. Peter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ta sœur ? C'est Derek ? Laura ? Cora ? Toi ? Toi ! T'es blessé ? T'es tombé sur Markus par hasard et il t'est tombé dessus pas par hasard et t'es blessé ! Viens là, toi ! Où est-ce que t'es blessé ? Peter, bon sang ! Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Deaton à la place ! T'es pas capable d'y aller... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre enfoiré... Peter ?

Peter dévisageait son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce de chose étrange. Stiles ne cessait de le tourner et le retourner dans tous les sens, convaincu qu'il était que son camarade était blessé. L'humain était bien déterminé à découvrir ce qui avait pu se passer.

Génial ! Absolument génial !

Le lycanthrope secoua finalement la tête de droite à gauche. Il s'éloigna de l'hyperactif, qui ne cessait toujours pas son cinéma, et grimaça.

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Peter, je suis quasiment certain qu'on a déjà parlé de ça.

\- Et j'avais raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Chuchota Stiles, pas du tout rassuré. Peter... dis-le moi et on réglera ça tous les deux. Ensembles. Je te le promet. Quoi que tu penses avoir fait... ça doit pouvoir s'arranger et ça ne doit pas non plus faire de toi un monstre. Tu n'es pas un monstre....

Stiles s'arrêta un instant.

\- Tu ne seras jamais un monstre.

Le loup-garou fixait attentivement celui qui n'en était pas un. Il était en train de mentalement peser le pour et le contre. Il cherchait à savoir s'ils pouvaient vraiment faire ça à deux ou s'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, pour une fois.

Ce n'était pas facile comme question. Trop de pour contre trop de contre.

\- Elle fait... elle est toujours là et... et j'arrive pas à... j'arrive pas. Je suis... je sais pas. C'est...

\- Talia ?

L'autre lycéen hocha la tête.

Juste ça.

Un hochement de tête.

\- C'est ta sœur, Peter, sourit Stiles. Quoi que tu ais pu lui faire ou lui dire... je suis à peu près certain qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné. Ou qu'elle va vite te pardonner. Fin sauf si tu as foutu le feu à la maison ou... ou... ou oublie. Ouais, oublie. C'est bien. C'est mieux. D'oublier, c'est mieux. C'est ma langue qui a fourché. J'ai rien dit. Rien dit du tout. Rien d'intéressant. Mais si c'est pas intéressant c'est que j'ai dis quelque chose. Enfin elle a pas fourché fourché, ma langue hein, vu que j'ai pas dit un truc de langue fourché mais... ma... ma langue... elle... euh... elle... mais ma langue m'obéit pas toujours, tu vois ? Un peu comme la tienne, au fond. Non. Pas comme la tienne. Elle m'a encore une fois pas obéis, c'est tout. Ou peut-être que si, en fait, un peu comme la tienne, de langue. Ta langue aussi elle fourche sans que tu fasses, ou dises, des trucs de langue fourchée et... c'est comme si elles avaient leur propre cerveaux sauf que c'est pas possible parce que ce sont des langues. T'imagines, un peu, si les langues avaient leur propre cerveau en plus du cerveau général ? Peut-être qu'en fait les langues ont un cerveau miniature... mais pas la mienne en tout cas... si elle avait un cerveau  _bah_ elle débiterait pas autant de conneries, tu vois ? Sauf si le cerveau de ma langue décide de dire autant de conneries... dans ce cas, ouais, même ma langue aurait son cerveau. Fin t'façon je suis fils unique donc j'y connais rien en relation comme ça. Tu crois qu'on a qu'un seul cerveau ou qu'il peut y avoir des sortes de sous-cerveau ? Genre le sous cerveau de la langue et le sous cerveau des pieds et... et le sous cerveau du cerveau parce qu'il faut bien que le cerveau ait un cerveau pour décider quoi faire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il avait écouté Stiles parler... ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, loin s'en faut. Il se demandait, d'ailleurs, s'il était lui aussi aussi difficile à suivre quand il s'y mettait.

Si c'était le cas alors Peter comprenait pourquoi il agaçait autant les gens.

\- Pas vraiment.

oOo

_Ils couraient._

Ils couraient l'un derrière l'autre.

_Ils couraient._

L'un tentait de rattraper l'autre.

L'autre avait eu l'audace de piquer les chaussures de l'un.

_Ils couraient._

L'autre riait tout en brandissant son larcin.

L'un menaçait l'autre de mille et une tortures, toujours plus imagées que les précédentes.

_Ils couraient._

Ils riaient.

Ils vivaient.

\- J'en peux plus, avoua finalement Stiles.

Il s'était arrêté.

Les deux mains posées sur les genoux, plié en deux, l'humain essayait de récupérer son souffle. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il courait depuis tantôt après un mec qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir rattraper tout en lui hurlant dessus. Y avait mieux pour économiser son souffle...

Stiles espérait vraiment que Peter suive le mouvement et... bah... et qu'il cesse tout mouvement lui aussi.

Hurler comme un sagouin dans les rues de Beacon Hills tout en courant après un loup-garou était une mauvaise idée. Une très, très mauvaise idée qu'il s'empresserait de remettre au goût du jour quand il rentrerait chez lui.

Qui a dit que Stiles apprenait de ses erreurs ?

Bon, par contre, on ne le reprendrait probablement plus à courir pieds nus dans la rue. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

L'hyperactif ne comprenait même pas comment Peter avait pu réussir à en arriver là. Comment diable le lycanthrope avait-il réussi à lui piquer ses pompes ? Non mais sérieux, quoi !

\- Bah alors ! On est fatigué ? Se moqua, gentiment, Peter. Tu arrives pas à suivre ?

Victorieux, mais pas trop, le loup-garou s'amusait à agiter les baskets de son ami. C'était son trophée... en plus d'être un très bon moyen d'embêter le monde.

\- Deux minutes, supplia presque Stiles. Juste... donne moi juste deux minutes pour reprendre mon sou...

Il n'eut pas deux minutes.

Un instant plus tard, l'humain recommençait à courir à toutes jambes en direction de Peter.

\- C'est pas vrai...


	18. Critical error

Perplexe.

Stiles était perplexe.

_Perrrrrrr-plexe._

Il regardait partout autour de lui. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il cherchait à deviner où il se trouvait. Il cherchait, surtout, à déterminer _quand_ il se trouvait, en fait.

Sa vie c'est vraiment le bordel, vous avez oublié ?

Des murs.

Des flacons louches.

Une table de soin.

Un Peter.

Un Deaton.

Un _vieux_ Deaton.

Enfin pas un vieux Deaton dans le sens vieux Deaton tout rabougri... non... c'était plutôt un Deaton plus vieux que le Deaton que Stiles avait dû supporter pendant quelques semaines.

C'était Deaton quoi.

\- Peter ? Je... il... je pige plus rien, là.

Le vétérinaire de Beacon Hills sourit.

C'était ce sourire.

Ce sourire complètement _Deatonien_.

Ce sourire qui vous donnait singulièrement envie d'aller délicatement entourer vos mains autour de ce cou et de serrer, serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse ( _le sourire, hein, pas Deaton_ ).

C'était ce sourire.

Ce sourire que Stiles traduirait par un « _je sais exactement ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler mais je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler car c'est plus amusant pour moi de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler et de te laisser essayer de trouver comment m'expliquer ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler car tu ne sais pas, justement, que je sais exactement ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler_ »

Oui c'était long.

Oui c'était chiant.

Oui c'était pas pratique à nommer.

\- Peux-tu tenir Peter, s'il-te-plaît ?

Stiles dévisagea ce maudit véto qui commençait sérieusement à les lui briser. Il fixait l'adulte comme si celui-ci venait de lui parler allemand. Et Stiles était naze en allemand ! Principalement car il n'avait jamais fait d'allemand de toute sa vie. Ce qui, somme toute, était plutôt une bonne raison pour être nulle en allemand, non ?

Il connaissait juste quatre mots dans cette langue étrange qu'était l'allemand. « _Ich bin ein Berliner_ » et il savait situer l'Allemagne sur une carte. C'était déjà pas mal et loin d'être donné à n'importe qui. Ah ah !

Lydia, elle, devait s'y connaître en allemand.

Faudrait qu'il lui demande.

L'hyperactif baissa ensuite les yeux puis fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'homme qui se trouvait sous son nez. Allongé et inconscient, son identité n'était guère difficile à deviner... surtout que Deaton l'avait, un peu, balancé deux secondes auparavant ! _C'est du joli_!

\- Okayyyy... Donc là c'est... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Deaton ?

\- Stiles ?

Deaton c'était le genre de gars qui vous répondait « _Stiles_ » d'un air tranquillou ; en mode « _Normaaaal mon pote_ » comme si y avait rien de bizarre qui venait de se passer et comme s'il n'y avait pas un loup-garou, _qui avait de nouveau sérieusement morflé_ , allongé sur sa table.

\- C'est possible de voyager dans le temps ?

Et voilà maintenant que cet enfoiré à plumes, mais sans plumes, souriait.

 _Encore_!

Non mais il savait pas faire autre chose, lui ?

C'était un sourire un peu plus facile, et rapide, à traduire que le précédent. Tant mieux dans un sens parce que l'autre était quand même rudement long.

Cette fois, un simple « _je sais tout ce qui se passe ici car je suis Super-Deaton MUHAHAHAHA tremblez simples mortels_ » suffisait.

La question à trois bonbons à la menthe, un au caramel et un malabar à la fraise qui se posait alors était fort simple.

Est-ce que le vétérinaire savait qu'il pouvait ne pas savoir certaines choses ?

Non mais... parce que tout savoir dans la vie c'était quand même un poil louche, hein.

Un très long poil louche même.

Personne sur cette terre ne pouvait décemment tout savoir !

Personne !

Même Lydia et Peter ne savaient pas tout...

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

\- J'étais ici... puis après j'étais plus ici... mais ici quand même un peu sans que ce soit ici-ici... c'était un ancien ici... puis c'est... pas logique. J'aurais dû réapparaître dans la rue, là où... Peter s'est fait percuter. Du présent au passé je suis allé du cabinet au cabinet mais du passé au présent je suis allé de la rue au cabinet... c'est n'importe quoi.

Encore un sourire !

Il devait d'ailleurs être apparenté au sourire « _je sais exactement ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler mais je vais faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler car c'est plus amusant pour moi de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler et de te laisser essayer de trouver comment expliquer ce qui se passe et de quoi tu es en train de parler_ » ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Ils avaient beaucoup trop en commun, les enfoirés, pour ne pas être affiliés. D'autant plus que c'était le même homme qui les créait.

Cette fois ci, par contre, le sens que l'on pouvait lui donner était plutôt un bon gros « _Je sais, presque, exactement ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu vas me demander après... mais je ne te le dirais pas juste parce que c'est plus rigolo de ne pas te le dire. Puis, de toutes façons, tu me croirais même pas car même moi je ne me croirais pas ET QUE JE SUIS SUPER-CONNARD !_ »

\- J'étais dans la rue. Je courais. J'ai cligné des yeux. Je courais toujours. J'ai re-cligné des yeux. Je courais plus... j'étais ici.

\- Stiles...

\- Peter... Y a eu la voiture... _boum_... euh... c'est ça le point commun ? Peter qui est blessé. Mais... il avait déjà été blessé avant le coup de la voiture. Et Peter est un loup-garou et se faire renverser par une bagnole c'est limite de la gnognotte pour lui. L'incident du match de basket, _pour ne pas dire la tentative de meurtre du match de basket_... ça c'était vraiment similaire à ce qui se passe maintenant et...

\- Peux-tu tenir Peter, s'il-te-plaît ?

Stiles arrêta de parler. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés... il peinait à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Non parce que si vous êtes sérieux alors vous êtes vraiment un mec taré... plus taré que ce que je pensais, évidemment. Et j'veux que vous sachiez que c'est pas facile. Dans ma tête vous êtes vraiment taré à la base... vous êtes même le taré de base, pour tout vous dire. Là... là je viens quand même de vous dire, plus ou moins, que j'ai voyagé dans le temps. HE HO ! Dans le temps !

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à un moment pareil, acquiesça Deaton, l'air de rien. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant, en fin de compte. Le moment était idéal.

\- Hein ? Que ? Qu-hein ?

\- Tu peux le tenir, maintenant ?

oOo

L'adolescent avait fini par accepter l'évidence. Il avait abandonné l'idée de tout de suite questionner Deaton au sujet de ce qui s'était passé et, ainsi, accepté de suivre ses directives. Le visage rivé vers celui du lycanthrope inconscient, l'hyperactif savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Peter et Derek venaient de vraiment se faire une place dans son cœur.

Oui oui, même le nabot jaloux qui devient un grognon chronique.

\- Comment ça s'est passé après mon... mon... départ qui est mon retour ici mais c'est pas un vrai retour parce que j'étais pas vraiment plus là d'après ce que j'ai pigé, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. J'étais plus là juste pendant quelques secondes et quelques secondes c'est rien du tout... et mon départ qui est un retour est aussi un départ car j'ai quand même, mine de rien, abandonné Peter... au milieu de la route... renversé... avec mes chaussures.

Instinctivement, Stiles regarda ses pieds.

\- Ok. C'est absolument pas logique cette histoire... elles sont où mes pompes ?

\- Tu as voyagé dans le temps, Stiles, soupira Deaton qui achevait, enfin, ses soins. Et tu cherches encore une quelconque logique dans le monde qui t'entoure ?

\- Je peux accepter l'idée d'avoir voyagé dans le temps et de m'être fait assommer par un ballon de basket... deux fois... par deux Hale différents. Je peux accepter l'idée d'avoir voyagé dans le temps et ainsi pu découvrir que Peter n'était pas que le mec flippant que je connais et que Derek n'est pas non plus que le mec flippant que je connais. Je peux accepter de voyager dans le temps et découvrir Peter et Derek sous un angle totalement nouveau ; voir qu'ils sont géniaux et qu'ils s'aimaient... sans que ça devienne bizarre hein. Fin... ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Je peux accepter tout ça parce que j'ai pu accepter, sans problème, le fait que mon meilleur pote soit un _putain_ de lycanthrope... même s'il connaissait pas le mot... mais c'est Scott donc c'est normal. Par contre, j'ai plus de mal à accepter l'idée que mes pompes soient restées là-bas... vous imaginez un peu le truc ? Peter se fait renverser par une bagnole pendant qu'il est en train de se foutre de ma tronche, il se relève et BAM ! Le seul truc qui lui reste de _Thomas_ c'est quoi ? C'est une paire de godasse ! Des godasses, quoi ! Sérieux ! C'est pourri !

oOo

Deaton et Stiles étaient tous les deux installés dans le cabinet vétérinaire. Ils attendaient que Peter revienne à lui, chose qui ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. C'était principalement pour le loup-garou qu'ils restaient là, tranquillement, au lieu d'aller gentiment gambader dans la forêt après les cervidés.

Le premier, _Deaton donc_ , était sur une de ces chaises inconfortables. Un de ces objets de tortures qui vous bousillait les fesses en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « bouh » ( _et, comme vous pourrez le constater, il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour le dire_ ). L'adolescent avait, quant à lui, préféré prendre place sur le plan de travail... qui n'était absolument pas débarrassé de son bric à brac habituel ( _mais qui l'était, maintenant_ ).

\- Donc... comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Rien n'a changé, Stiles, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Peut-être que vous pensez que c'est le cas car, pour vous, ça aura toujours été comme ça car j'aurais tout changé à la source. Comme j'aurais tout changé, ça va pas se produire et vous pouvez pas vous souvenirs de trucs qui se sont jamais produits. Vous avez pas pu conserver votre... mémoire de l'ancien vous du présent... qui n'existe plus.

Deaton regardait fixement son locuteur. Il commençait à suffisamment bien connaître Stiles pour savoir qu'il allait, de lui-même, comprendre où était le problème dans ce qu'il était en train de babiller. Après tout... il avait hébergé cet énergumène pendant quelques semaines, par le passé. Et il avait également connu un Peter adolescent.

\- Sauf que vous devriez vous souvenir de ce que je vous avais raconté à l'époque. Fin... vous me comprenez. J'espère que vous me comprenez. J'vous avouerais que j'ai, _perso_ , un peu de mal à me comprendre. Donc si vous pouviez... m'expliquer... ça serait pas de refus.

\- Rien n'a changé, insista Alan. Je t'ai dis que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à un moment pareil.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent. Il comprenait, enfin, l'entière signification que pouvait avoir ces mots. _Et c'était pas du beau !_

\- Vous saviez. Depuis le début, vous saviez. Avant même que je vous rencontre... vous saviez que vous alliez me rencontrer et vous saviez que tout ça allait arriver parce qu'un futur moi, à l'époque où on se connaissait pas car le futur moi c'est moi maintenant, était allé dans le passé... votre passé et avait, du coup, rencontré votre vous du passé... vous, quoi... mais... ça veut vraiment dire que vous saviez que ça allait m'arriver !

\- On ne peut pas changer le cours des choses, Stiles.

\- Si. Bien sur que si ! Si on ne peut pas les changer alors, d'une certaine manières, ça signifie que les choses sont écrites. Non, ça signifie _carrément_ que les choses sont déjà écrites... y est où le libre-arbitre dans tout ça ?

Deaton eut la décence de paraître un minimum ennuyé.

Parfait !

Ce mec avait au moins quelques trucs d'humain... c'était bon à savoir.

\- Les décisions que tu as pu prendre, là-bas, ont toutes été prises en fonction de ce que tu connaissais ici... ça a été ton choix d'en parler, Stiles.

\- Sauf que j'étais supposé en parler, de ce fait. On me fait croire que c'est mon choix mais en fait ça l'est pas. Si j'en avais pas parlé... j'aurais pas pu ne pas en parler si c'était supposé se produire. Bon... je pige plus rien. Comme d'hab'.

\- Stiles...

\- Comment est-ce que tout ça s'assemble, sérieusement ? C'est comme si j'avais un immense puzzle sous les yeux... mais qu'un enfoiré m'avait piqué la moitié des pièces pour m'empêcher de le compléter. En plus de m'avoir piqué mes godasses... Quoi que non, celui qui avait piqué mes pompes c'était Peter. Il les a gardé ? Fin on s'en tape... elles ont dû cramer dans l'incendie. Puis pourquoi les garder... c'est dommage parce que je les aimais bien.

Le vétérinaire leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement raz le chignon, _qu'il n'avait pas_ , d'entendre Stiles parler de ses chaussures disparues !

Y avait vraiment un truc qui devait pas tourner rond chez lui.

\- Talia a fait son possible pour protéger sa famille afin d'éviter que ce dont tu lui avais parlé se produise. Sauf que Derek s'est, _quand_ _même_ , éloigné de sa famille après la mort de Paige et s'est, _quand_ _même_ , rapproché de Kate Argent à la place... quand Talia a comprit ce qui se passait, et comprit que ce qui allait se passer était ce qui s'était passé dans le passé, futur, dont tu lui avais parlé... il était trop tard.

\- Et Peter ?

\- Peter s'est renfermé quand tu as disparu sans laisser de traces et sans prévenir qui que ce soit. J'ai essayé de lui fournir quelques explications, _bancales_ , pour justifier ta disparition soudaine et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas te joindre mais... malheureusement pour toi et moi, _et à peu près tout le monde_ , Peter est intelligent...

\- Talia a dû essayer de l'aider, marmonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a forcément essayé, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la vérité et... elle lui a jamais dit qui j'étais ? Et ce que j'étais ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait accepté de croire sa sœur quand elle lui aurait dit que son meilleur ami venait du futur... et que vous vous connaissiez dans le futur ? Talia n'en savait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir se permettre de lui dire ça... et jamais je n'aurais pu annoncer à Peter ce qu'allait être son futur.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que ça aurait changé quelque chose, finalement... demanda Stiles, amer.

Deaton soupira.

\- Comment suis-je supposé dire à un adolescent qu'il va perdre toute sa famille et tuer une partie de celle qu'il lui reste ? Lui dire qu'il allait tuer Laura ? Ça l'aurait achevé. Tu le connais mieux que moi.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

De plus en plus de choses le frappaient...

\- Vous saviez aussi que Laura allait mourir, chuchota l'hyperactif. J'avais parlé de l'incendie. J'avais parlé de Peter qui tuait Laura. J'avais parlé de tout ça ! Vous saviez et vous avait laissé tout ça se produire ! Vous avez laissé les Hale se faire tuer et s'entre-tuer ! Je pensais que Talia était votre amie... que les Hale étaient vos amis... et vous les avez laissé... mourir. Mais, vous êtes quel genre d'ami, au juste, pour laisser ça arriver ?

\- Stiles... tu m'en avais parlé. Si j'empêchais tout ça de se produire, le futur changeait. Peter n'aurait probablement jamais mordu Scott. Tu n'aurais jamais connu Peter. Tu n'aurais jamais été ici, à cet instant précis. Tu n'aurais jamais été dans le passé. Tu ne m'aurais jamais raconté tout ça. Je n'aurais pas pu empêcher tout ça.

\- Essayez pas de m'embrouiller avec votre ébauche de paradoxe tempo... espèce de vieux salaud, murmura Stiles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Vous êtes une belle enflure, vous le savez ? « _Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait à un moment pareil_ », singea-t-il. Vous saviez parfaitement que ça arriverait à un moment pareil ! Vous saviez tout ! Quand on est arrivés, tout à l'heure, avec Peter dans cet état... vous saviez ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Je vous avais tout dit, tout raconté, tout expliqué.

Dire que le lycéen était furieux était un euphémisme. Il tournait, tel un fauve en cage, dans le cabinet tout en s'énervant après cet homme qu'il n'arrivait même pas à regarder.

\- Vous êtes encore pire que Kate et Gérard, cracha-t-il. C'était vos amis. Talia vous faisait confiance. Peter croyait en vous. Encore aujourd'hui, Derek croit en vous. Il a placé Peter entre vos mains pour que vous le soigniez, le sauviez... alors que vous êtes responsable de la mort de toute sa famille.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Stiles. Tu le sais.

\- Vous n'avez pas placé l'aconit. Vous n'avez pas allumé le feu. Vous avez fait pire.

Les yeux de Stiles se posèrent finalement sur le loup-garou. Il était l'unique témoin de la scène qui se jouait entre l'adolescent et le vétérinaire et fort heureusement encore un peu trop dans les vapes pour tilter ce qu'ils se racontaient.

Parce que ce qu'ils se racontaient c'était pas la recette de la tarte aux pommes hein... loin de là.

De toutes façons on pouvait pas _réellement_ raconter la recette de la tarte aux pommes. On pouvait la donner à quelqu'un, à la limite la lui réciter pour le fun... mais la raconter ?

Il était une fois, dans un triste royaume où les tartes aux pommes ne poussaient pas dans les arbres ( _ni dans la terre... elles poussaient pas, en clair_ )... donc dans un triste royaume du bout du monde où les tartes aux pommes étaient une denrée rare, les habitants avaient dû apprendre à tricher afin de combler ce manque.

Ah ! Elles ne poussaient pas ! Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne... ils allaient les fabriquer !

Pour cela ils terrassèrent des dragons et des morpions géants ; ils sauvèrent le roi des chameaux qui allait se faire assassiner par un cousin germain, le fils de l'empereur des dromadaires ; ils naviguèrent dans un volcan de lave en fusion ( _ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été une mince affaire que de monter le bateau touuuut là-haut_ ) et tentèrent un tour du monde en quatre vingt jours... mais l'expédition disparu au bout de deux jours...

Le chevalier Stiles combattit ensuite le chevalier renégat Jackson du comté de Whittemore ( _un trou paumé que personne ne savait situer sur une carte mais qui, apparemment, existait réellement_ ) et pu alors ramener le Saint Graal en son royaume. Enfin... c'était pas le Saint Graal au sens Saint Graal mais son peuple l'accueillit comme s'il s'agissait véritablement du Saint Graal.

Il leur ramena... la recette de la tarte aux pommes.

Tarte aux pommes qui, à l'inverse du Saint Graal, pouvait se manger. _ELLE_ !

Ce que l'histoire taisait trop souvent était la terrible trahison du chevalier Jackson. Ce dernier, _pourtant conscient du fait que cette recette pourrait signifier l'âge d'or pour son peuple_ , avait tenté de s'enfuir avec. Le chevalier Stiles, aidé de son fidèle destrier Scott, avait pu le rattraper d'extrême justesse. Quelques minutes de plus et cet enfoiré passait la frontière... emmenant avec lui tous leurs espoirs.

_Ouaip_... Stiles et Deaton étaient vraiment très loin de se raconter l'histoire de la tarte aux pommes. Tiens, d'ailleurs, qui diable avait eu l'idée d'inventer la tarte aux pommes ?

Ces pensées étaient nettement plus joyeuses que les précédentes, qui concernaient toujours l'infâme trahison du vétérinaire. Le lycéen paru enfin se calmer. Hallelujah !

\- Vous croyez qu'il sait ?

\- Qu'il sait quoi ?

\- Que Thomas c'est moi...

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Ouais. Ca vous changerait pour une fois.

\- Oui, répondit Deaton en tâchant de ne pas faire cas de la pique de l'adolescent. Je pense qu'il sait.

Stiles hocha la tête et... et ce fut tout.

Il ne parla plus et ne bougea plus... pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent.

Hey ! Fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus hein. Cinq minutes c'était déjà franchement pas mal quand on connaissait le spécimen.

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- Tout le monde va vous détester.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Vous croyez pas ? Répéta Stiles, dubitatif. Vous croyez que Derek et Peter vont réagir comment ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont continuer à vous faire confiance quand ils sauront que vous avez rien fait pour sauver leur famille ? Vous croyez que Scott acceptera de bosser ici, et de vous voir, et vous parler, et tout ça alors que vous êtes le plus gros connards que Beacon Hills ait connu ? Vous croyez qu'on va accepter de continuer à vous faire confiance après tout ça ?

\- Tu ne vas rien dire à Peter et Derek, assura l'autre individu.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous me le demandez gentiment ?

Le fils du shérif Stilinski n'était pas le genre de mec qui avait envie de tuer tout le monde. Il aimait pas tuer tout le monde. C'était pas bien de tuer tout le monde et c'était pas mieux de vouloir tuer tout le monde.

Pourtant là, maintenant, tout de suite... qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Deaton et ses sourires.

Ah non mais Stiles commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre de ces sourires à la con ! Ce gars faisait les pires crasses qui soient, laissait ses amis crever sans le moindre remord et avait encore l'audace de sourire après... bah voyons ! C'est la fête du slip ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Insista Stiles. Pourquoi je dirais rien ! Ils ont le droit de savoir _qui_ vous êtes, vous croyez pas ?

\- Ils en souffriraient. Peter en souffrirait probablement plus encore que Derek.

oOo

Stiles jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il préférerait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, maintenant, avec ces deux énergumènes. Et, comme justement il préférerait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, maintenant, avec ces deux énergumènes... bah il était ici, maintenant, avec ces deux énergumènes.

Il sentait le regard ( _perdu, le regard, d'ailleurs_ ) de Peter sur sa personne.

Il devinait l'incompréhension de Derek.

Il comprenait que les deux Hale ne comprenaient rien.

Ou peut-être qu'ils comprenaient tout.

\- Donc... Thomas... commença Derek ( _parce que son oncle avait visiblement pas l'air décidé à y mettre un peu du sien_ ). C'était. C'était toi.

\- Ouaip.

\- Du coup, c'était normal que tu saches pour nous, fit remarquer l'alpha.

Un sourire, pas très joyeux, étira les lèvres de l'humain.

Pour sûr que c'était normal qu'il sache pour eux !

\- Ouaip. Vu que je vous connaissais déjà. Ou je pensais vous connaître. Vous êtes vachement différents, se corrigea Stiles en cherchant à rencontrer le regard de Peter. Et t'as toujours tes griffes de super-géant et tu peux passer par les fenêtres.

Derek grogna.

Stiles ricana.

Peter resta de marbre.

\- Et... qui savait, à l'époque, que tu venais du... futur ?

Le fils du shérif ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant. Pourquoi cet abruti de Derek avait-il activer son cerveau pile aujourd'hui ?

Bon Derek était pas si abruti que ça mais... il aurait pas pu l'être, justement !

Stiles écoutait les questions, intéressantes en plus, du fils de Talia et y répondait, _tant qu'à faire_. Son attention était pourtant encore et toujours focalisée sur Peter. L'aîné du trio n'avait encore rien dit et ce n'était pas normal. Depuis quand Peter était-il capable de se taire ?

D'accord. Avec le temps, Peter s'était plutôt bien calmé.

Le Peter adulte était très loin d'être le même Peter que le Peter adolescent que Stiles avait rencontré et apprécié.

Quand l'un parlait pour ne rien dire ou parce qu'il était nerveux... l'autre prenait davantage son pied en osant faire de petits commentaires bien désagréables qui le rendait assez... désagréable ( _bah ouais, c'était un peu logique non?_ )

C'était différent mais, au final, ils parlaient quand même.

Pas là.

\- Pourquoi tu disais que je n'étais pas un monstre ? Finit-il tout de même par demander ( _évitant ainsi à Stiles d'avoir à répondre à l'autre question_ ). Tu savais qui j'étais ; ce que j'allais faire ; ce que j'allais devenir. Tu devais à ce point gagner ma confiance pour être amené à dire tout ça ?

\- Tu n'étais pas un monstre à l'époque, Peter. T'étais qu'un ado un peu paumé et complètement flippé. T'étais absolument pas un monstre et... je pense que t'en es toujours pas un.

Derek eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

Ok, il y croyait pas.

\- J'ai tué Laura.

\- Je crois pas, assura Stiles.

\- Ah j'crois qu'si. J'suis à peu près certain d'être responsable de ce meurtre.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, souffla l'humain. C'est tellement plus compliqué que ça.

\- Ca n'a rien de compliqué, intervint Derek. Il l'a tué. Il est responsable.

Où étaient les câlins entre l'oncle et le neveu ?

Où étaient les regards complices qu'ils pouvaient se lancer ?

Où étaient les taquineries et les "tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein" ?

Où était passé tout ce qui avait rendu la relation entre Derek et Peter aussi merveilleuse aux yeux de Stiles ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout avait disparu ?

\- Derek, t'aides pas là.

\- Il a tué Laura, insista l'alpha. Il est pas question d'aider, de penser, d'expliquer ou que sais-je. Il l'a tué. Point.

\- Et Deaton savait que tout ça allait arriver, trancha Stiles. Pour Laura. Pour l'incendie. Pour Paige. Il savait. Je lui en avais parlé.

Les deux autres hommes étaient figés. La bouche entrouverte sous le choc, ils tournèrent lentement la tête l'un vers l'autre. Ils se demandaient silencieusement s'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose.

\- Pardon ? Demanda finalement Peter. T'as dit quoi, là ?


End file.
